Who will survive?
by Flare4ever
Summary: “Inuyasha, you dare touch my woman. Then you propose to her? Prepare to die!” “INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kagome screams as she pulls Inuyasha closer. Who wants to kill Inuyasha? Did he really propose to Kagome? Did he live? Is Kagome going to leave
1. The last battle for everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did he would be ten times richer…**

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**The last battle for everyone**

****

"This is going to be a long day." Inuyasha said to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome as they headed to the last castle of Naraku. _I hope this goes well_ Kagome thought while heading into the castle. Inuyasha has been ready to fight since the last demon gave him a new technique. It was stronger then his other ones and made him ready to charge anyone.

_Inuyasha knew he had this great move if only he could always keep his power. Kagome was in his head the last time he crush that devil demon. That demon was about to eat her. What was he sub-post to do? Let her go? He already let Kiko go and he really did not love her. Yet, Kagome He would do anything for. _

As they crossed the thresh hold Naraku appeared.  He had almost the whole Shikon jewel. (He had all but the 1/8 that Kagome had.) It would take all their strength to battle him. And still they might not succeed. 

Kagome got her bow ready for the last arrow to go straight into Naraku if he killed her beloved Inuyasha. Sango had her boomerang ready to attack if he made any sudden moves. Miroku was waiting for them to make their move because the poison insects surround Naraku. "Sango take out the Insects for Miroku" Kagome yelled. And with a sudden single throw all the insects lay mangled on the floor.  

When she caught the boomerang it cut her and the poison entered her body. Miroku scrambled to get near her. As she lay paralyzed from the blood of the insects mixed with hers. Miroku begged her not to die that she should not let the imp win. With that sight Inuyasha jumped and pulled out his Tetsusaiga, but Naraku was gone…..

     


	2. The end is near

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha in my ideas and that is all.

Chapter 2

The end is near

"Kagome, look behind you" Miroku yelled. But it was too late Naraku grabbed her. "Kagome" Inuyasha yelled.  Kagome dropped her bow because she now had it facing Inuyasha. "Let her go, Naraku. Or receive a fait worse then death." Inuyasha growled.  

Naraku started to laugh. Kagome was in danger and Inuyasha had to save her. If _only I could get a clear shot so I could hit Naraku and not wound Kagome.  Inuyasha thought. Kagome started to have tears roll down her face. Naraku was squeezing her to death. _

Miroku hollered "Naraku, What will you do if you kill her?" Naraku turned to face him. "I will still use her body to get out of here because you don't want her coming back to kill you now do you?" And as Naraku said his last word a sudden blast of air came from Inuyasha. It was his new move… He slammed his sword to the ground. The floor began to separate and Naraku fell down the crack, with Kagome. "Kagome" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed on to her wrist he was hanging over the edge grasping his only reason for living. 

Naraku was hanging onto Kagome's foot. The imps were pulling onto Naraku to take him to hell. Naraku lost his grip and fell into the fire mess. Inuyasha started to loose his balance. 

Kagome pleaded, "Just let me go. I am pulling you down with me just let me go." And with that said Inuyasha said "no". And gained all his strength and pulled Kagome out of the crack. Inuyasha held onto Kagome and told her that he would never let her go. 

Kagome got free from Inuasha's grasp and ran to Sango. Miroku had a single tear streaming down his face. "She has not moved since the cut." Miroku informed her. 

"I might have something that will help." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out some herbs and put them into the cut. They disappeared into in the matter of seconds. "Will that keep the poison out?" Miroku asked. It will help her, but she can decide if she wants to live.

Inuyasha came over and gave Kagome the last on the jewel and said "We will deal with this later." Kagome started to have weird feeling something was wrong and she turned around and begged the boys to let them leave a get out of this palace before something happens. 

Miroku picked up Sango and threw her boomerang on top of him, while Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the castle. The walls started to cave in as they were walking out. Inuyasha and Miroku ran out the last door just in time to see this grand castle disappear. The only thing left was dead grass with one rose coming up from the middle.

Kagome advised that they should stay one night before they leave to give Sango some rest, but the real reason behind that cover was because she wanted to be with Inuyasha.    


	3. Have you ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if life went the way I wanted it to, I would**.**

Chapter 3

Have you ever

It was a cold night and Kagome forgot her sweater. So she positioned herself into a ball next to the fire, shivering and wishing for some strong arms to wrap her once again like at the castle.

Inuyasha saw her trembling next to the fire and wondered _if he should lie next to her. He was about to ask Miroku, but he noticed that he was taking care of Sango. He tried to tell her something, but it was not working. He started to cuddle her closer as though he was trying to keep her from feeling only the good things in life._

Miroku knew Inuyasha was watching, but he did not care. He started to whisper to Sango… "No one has made me feel so good till you came along. I wish I could tell you. Please wake up so I can tell you. Please do this for me. I love you. Please wake up, Sango." A tear ran down his face as he snuggled her tighter then ever before.

Inuyasha felt that he for once should follow the lead that the monk gave. Slowly he moved to snuggle up next to Kagome. He started to question if this was right... _showing that he worried about Kagome got him nothing, but if he put his arms around her he could at least feel her silky skin once more._

Kagome felt Inuyasha start to come near and she coved the Shikon jewel with her back pack. Just incase Inuyasha was coming to steal it.  But, instead Inuyasha put his arm around her. Kagome loved the feel of his arm wrapping her and she leaned into him. Inuyasha then said "I am going to try to keep you warm, so don't read anything into this." _But in his head he was thinking he could stay like this forever. Just him and Kagome the one he loved._

Kagome then asked "What shall we be doing next…after we finish off the jewel?" Inuyasha responded by saying "I don't know."  He held Kagome tighter and asked her the question he was dieing to ask and even more afraid of the answer. "Kagome, will you be going back to your village now?" But, Kagome was already asleep. So, Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair and fell asleep _thinking about how he wished he could stop the sun from raising so he could stay like this for eternity._


	4. The next morn

Disclaimer: can't sleep clowns going to eat me…can't sleep clowns going to eat me…Oh, the clown told me to tell you that I don't own Inuyasha and I if I refer that he will eat me…can't sleep clown is going to eat me…can't sleep clown is going to eat me

Chapter 4

One prayer has been answered

The next morning Kagome woke up and still felt Inuyasha around her. The fire had been out for a long time and normally it was still going because Inuyasha kept it going through the night. _He must have stayed next to me all night_ she thought. _I wish I could tell him what I thought, just once. I will tell him before the end of the day._

Inuyasha started to stir and Kagome turned over to face Inuyasha. _He is so cute… "_I love him"…

Inuyasha woke up after hearing that "**YOU WHAT**?" with surprise in his eyes. "What did you say?" "I didn't say anything." Kagome told Inuyasha. (He was already on his feet.) "I could have sworn you said something. Something like… you love me." "No, I did say something, but it was not that I love you….I said" (She stumbles and tries to think of something to fill in the blank.) "I said **OLIVE JUICE. **I haven't had any in a while." Kagome blushed as she said it. Praying that what she said he would believe mainly because she knows that he does not like her.

Miroku woke up from all the excitement that was going on. "You guys stop yelling, I need my sleep." "So, do I a voice rang out." followed by a slap. Sango had just awakened up to find Miroku draped around her. "How dare you put a finger on me. I don't need your help. Get off me."  Miroku overcome with joy wrapped her tighter. "I thought you had died!" He yelled.  

All the sudden a fist hit the back of his head and he was out cold. "I told you to get off me." Not taking account for what Miroku said. "Sango, he stayed with you all night talking to you and watching over you." Inuyasha informed her. "What why?" Sango asked. "You have been out over half a day. You got some poison insect blood inside you. We all were afraid that you would not live." Kagome told her. "Don't you remember anything?" Inuyasha asked. "All I remember is catching my boomerang. That is it, till waking up with that monk around me." 

_But she remembered much more…She remembered someone telling her to wake up. That he loved her. But was that for real…_ Sango dropped next to Miroku and started to shake him to wake up.  All the sudden Sango slapped Miroku and he started to blush. "I was trying to help you and you grope me?" "I thought it would be pay back for that knock out hit" Miroku said. 


	5. How to keep Kagome

Disclaimer-"I like demons who kiss upside down in the rain" Oh, Which reminds me I don't Own Inuyasha. But, I hope if I do he will kiss upside down in the rain
    
    To give thanks…
    
    Ra()- Thank you for your tip. I am just getting started and everything helps. I will try to make these longer and I hope to succeed in it thank you for your time…

Chapter 5

How to keep Kagome

"It's time to go everyone" Inuyasha said as he headed to the forest. _By the end of today we will be at the well and Kagome will return to her home. I hope she won't go I have to find a way so she won't go. I can't loose her forever. And I don't want to wish on the Shikon Jewel, because I want her to stay on her own free will._

"We will in a second" Kagome screamed out.  _I wish he would stop trying to get rid of me. I love him, Why is it he is trying to get us to leave when I don't want to go._ "Sango is still recovering. We might want to stay a while." 

"No I am fine. I can almost walk without hobbling." Sango announced. "No, You are not walking I am going to carry you. I don't want you to get hurt." Miroku wanted to do much more, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Fine, but if at anytime I get groped by you. Miroku, you are getting a slap that will knock you out till next week. **UNDERSTAND**?" "Fine." Miroku said in a depressing tone.

          "Fine you carry Sango and I will carry Kagome."_ At least I will get to hold her one more time before she makes her final decision.  Inuyasha thought.  _What can I do to prove that I love her? I can't tell her…I am not brave enough. What can I do to show her?__

"**INUYASHA"** Kagome screamed. "Get your head out of the clouds we need to stop it is starting to rain and I need to find something to keep me dry. Along with it will get muddy soon so we will need to prepare for that." "Fine, we will stop."  

          _At least this will give me time to think of something to keep her here. Maybe I could give her some wild flowers…No she is not that sappy. Maybe I could offer Tetsusaiga…No my father gave that to me and that would not make here stay. I got it I will…_

         "Inuyasha everyone is ready…are you" "Oh, yeah Kagome. Let's go. Jump on my back and we will be off." _I wonder what Inuyasha was thinking. I guess he is thinking about the quickest route to get rid of me._

"Sango are you feeling better?" Miroku asked. "I want you…" "You want me…" "I want you to get going by now you should be healed." _That was close. Miroku thought._

          The group was almost to the end of the forest so Inuyasha suggested that they take a break and finish the rest of the trip tomorrow.  "I guess we should rest to give Sango a chance to rest. She needs it." Kagome agreed.  So, they took a break and they got a chance to finish their ramen. Inuyasha finished his first and offered to go get some fire wood.

          "Kagome I found some fire wood, there is just a lot and I need so help" Inuyasha called out._ She will know something is up. STUPID. STUPID. "Where_ are you Inuyasha?" "Over here…" He called. Kagome slowly walked over to where the voice was. 

          A few minutes later Inuyasha came out of the brush. Back to the camp site wondering where Kagome had gone. "She went after you" said Sango "Why" Inuyasha screamed…"It's easy, you called her to help you. So, she went." The monk replied. "What I did not such thing. I went to get fire wood and when I came back I was going to as Kagome for the Shikon jewel." "What! Who pulled her away?" Sango asked. "I don't know, but we must get her back." Inuyasha yelled.

          Kagome was still following the voice calling her. "Kagome I am over here…screamed the voice." "God, I am coming, just hold on" Right after she said that something grabbed her.  And pulled her off the ground.


	6. Welcome in to the chapter finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did I would not be writing this story.

Tenshi rose- Thank you for reviewing my story. I am glad that you are enjoying it. I hope you like the next chapter and I hope to hear from you again. People like you are the reason why I do this. Thank you.

Xianghua- I am sorry that I did not catch that sooner. I hope I can give you a story that you will always like. Sorry again.

SM together- Once again I am sorry I hope I did not get anyone upset over my mistakes. Thank you for your criticism I hope I will stop making those mistakes.

MirokuFreak13- I am sorry for making that BIG mistake. I agree that I should have caught that earlier. I hope you keep reading because everyone's notes help me. 

Chapter 6 

Welcome in to the chapter finally 

        "Get your hands off me!" Kagome yelled. But person did not let her go instead the grip around her tightened as she was hoisted into the air.  Kagome could see that she was now twenty feet off the ground. _How am I going to get down? Kagome thought. _

        _Maybe I could kick him in the knee…No, then he could drop me and I would break something and not get away. I could coax him to let me go, safely…No I can barely get Inuyasha to stop for my needs. I got it!_

        "If you don't let me go Inuyasha will come after me and he is not a fun person to mess with." "I know" said her kidnapper. _I know that voice. Who is it…?_ "I want to attack Inuyasha while he is down and if you are in trouble he will come to save you and if you are almost dead he will care for you more then himself." "Sesshomaru, how could you? How can you destroy your own brother?" "Easy, he is not my full brother, but my half. So, he is not the same type of blood." "Full or not you can't kill him!" "And why can't I?" "Because…I… I… I love him." "What?" "I love him okay…" "He can't love you. You're human and if he married you, your kids would be treated worse then he was. Almost as bad as Jijenji, was treated." "He will never be regarded in that matter, because we will give him/her a home that is full of love and care." "Ha, and do you know if he feels the same for you, wretched human?" "No." "My point exactly he does not care for you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

(Back at the camp site)

        "I did not call Kagome." Inuyasha roared. "I would never call out for help." _I wouldn't want to look like a weak puppy. "We better go look for her. She might be in trouble." Miroku said._ Kagome in trouble, I never thought of that. _ Before anyone could say another word Inuyasha was gone. "Where did he go?" Sango asked. "I think I know." Miroku answered. "How do you know?" "I was in his shoes lately." "What?" "Don't ask, Sango."_

        _Why didn't I think of that before? They want her. She is the link to the jewel. All the sudden Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. There was a new smell, a vile smell.  As Sango and Miroku showed up Inuyasha was on his way to rescue Kagome. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "I will be back. You guys stay right there. Sesshomaru has her. I need to save her on my own." Inuyasha yelled back as he took off. __I was thinking of showing her how much I love her, just not in this way. Inuyasha thought as he leaped into the sky._

"Miroku can you tell me what you were talking about when Inuyasha left" Sango asked. Miroku began to blush as he thought of a new idea to fill in the hole he created. 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Percentage time…

Should Kagome die and be brought back or get seriously hurt?

I would like to know what the people think before I decide what to do.

Thanks again to my reviewer and I hope you will all come back for the next chapter.


	7. Can I be saved?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yet

Chapter 7

Can I be saved?

          ***Back at Sesshomaru castle*** 

          "I wonder what your precious Inuyasha will do if he sees you chained up?" _He will probably do nothing._ Kagoma thought. "Here let me give you something to drink." **"NO!"**_  Kagome screamed. (She watched as Sesshomaru started to mix her a glass of herbs and berries.) "I will not drink that."  "You will, if you do not want to wake up in pain." "You can't do that." "Well, think of it this way…You could end up watching Inuyasha die a slow painful death." "I will not drink that." "Fine then I will make you." He then held her head up and poured it down her throat and held her mouth closed till she swallowed. After Kagome drank the drink she passed out and began to go pale. She looked as though she was on the verge of death hanging there._

          "Now, all I have to do is sit here and wait for him. When he sees Kagome, his friend, about to die he will attack and be at his weakest point." Sessuomaro laughed maliciously. "Then I can finish him off once and for all."

*&*&*&*&*&*&

(In the sky)

          _I am getting closer._ Inuyasha thought. _I can almost feel her and her scent is getting stronger.  I wish I told her how I felt about her, and then at least I would be able to give her some hope for a rescue.  She is probably crying in a corner begging for life and thinking that no one will find her. _

(But little did he know that she was passed out and dreaming of Inuyasha saving her. Telling her that she is the only person he could love).

          _I am almost there.  When I get there… if Sesshomaru had moved one of Kagome's hairs I will kill him. _

Slowly Inuyasha approached the castle. "I am here" Inuyasha said low and with a smile. _Now, I can save her from that monster_. As Inuyasha approached the window Sesshomaru prepared for the first blow to him.

          "Kagome, Are you ok?"_ She is so pale… I hope I can save her. I can't handle loosing the one I love.  I lost Kikyo and I could never forgive myself.  After this I am going to tell her. I need her to know my feelings._

"Hello, brother." Sesshomaru said from a dark corner. "Are you ready to die?" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his tetsusaiga. "I see you till have fathers' sword." "Yeah, and I also can kill people like you." __

_          If I can keep Kagome in my mind I can kill him with one blow.  _Inuyasha thought. _Also, I can get his healing sword and be all powerful. _ "Sesshomaru you are going to die." Inuyasha lifted his sword and slammed it against the ground. 

************

 Question time….

Should Inuyasha find out now that Kagome is alive or should he die?

Please answer back. Because if you don't I will have to decide and that means something with deep drama will happen. I would like it before the 8 of Jan. thank you.

Also, I hope you read A Wish From the Heart . I love it and  this person is a true writer.

Everyone Carpe Diem 


	8. Don't die on me!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. He is all mine! (Gets hit by a arrow.) I am so sorry, Kagome owns him I a just a follower.

To give thanks to:

Tessie_fanfic- I am sorry that I did thank you in the last chapter. I already had the 7th chapter done, my apologies.  Thank you, I hope I can get this in high gear now. Thank you for your time and effort. 
    
    Lauren- To make you feel better... The maniac will not get away. They never do in my stories… Yet, for the dieing part…Well, you will see. 

Chapter 8

Don't die on me!!!

_He is getting better, but still I can kill him. _Sesshomaru thought as he moved out of striking distance. __

_Crap… I did not kill him. What is wrong, why did he not die. I hit him with my highest attack and he still did not die. _

"You were lucky this time… Next time you will not be so lucky." Inuyasha growled. _I hope, because if he is I might be dead. "Sure, and you are not a half demon."  Sesshomaru said.  He then took a swing at Inuyasha and scratched the side of his face.  "You will pay for that!" _

All the sudden Kagome yelled… "Inuyasha" and passed out once again. "Sesshomaru you will pay for her pain." Inuyasha roared. And went after him once again…and missed by a few inches. 

 Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha and cut his right arm and Inuyasha dropped his tetsusaiga. It came crashing down and changed back to his regular sword. Blood slowly dripped out of his arm. Inuyasha ran to grab his tetsusaiga and tried to pick it up. _I can't lift it. Sesshomaru hit my arm and now I can't lift my tetsusaiga._

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried in pain. _Kagome…I need to protect you, but how can I without my tetsusaiga? I have no power now._

All the sudden a boomerang appeared flying out of nowhere and hit Sesshomaru, but only knocking the air out of him.  "Inuyasha are you okay?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, I am starting to heal, but I still need a few more minutes till I can lift Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha whispered. 

"Next time I will take your head." Sango yelled as she seized her boomerang.  "A human, kill me? I laugh at your optimistic ideas." Sesshomaru maliciously laughed and pulled out his energy whip. He slashed it at Sango and she blocked it with her boomerang. 

"SANGO!" Miroku screamed. "Go to her." Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku ran to her and backed her up. "Sesshomaru, are you sure you're ready to pick a fight?" "Good now I can both of you."  Sesshomaru smiled. 

Sango raised her boomerang and threw it at him.  Yet, unlike before Sesshomaru caught it and broke it in half and started to laugh. "Now, what are you going to do, mortal?" "You don't have to worry about her, because she has me." Miroku pulled Sango behind him and pulled off his cover over his wind tunnel and nothing happened. "I forgot, after defeating Naraku I would not be cursed anymore." "What are you going to do now… since no one can help you?"  Sesshomaru asked as he started to reach for them with his poisonous hand.

"I will show you…" Inuyasha yelled as he cut Sesshomaru's hand off just above the wrist.  Sesshomaru's hand flew toward Inuyasha and he could not get out of the way. It scraped him across the throat and Inuyasha fell backward and hit the ground as the poison ran though his body. 

 Kagome woke up just before Inuyasha got struck. "Inuyasha" Kagome screamed as he fell.  She ripped the chains out of the wall and raced over to catch him.  She made it just in time to cradle his head before he died. "Inuyasha" tears came streaming down her face. "Don't leave me now. Please don't leave me now. You said that you would always protect me."  "Kagome, I…" and Inuyasha could not finish his sentence because he had died. "NO, Inuyasha."

***** 

Okay before I get any hate mail… You will see Inuyasha again… and very soon. I know you probably don't like this part. Yet, it had to be written. I am sorry, but like I said wait till the next chapter. Also, I am taking request for this next chapter so if you have an idea then send it.   


	9. tears of battle

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the worlds so how could we all not own him in some way? I wish I owned more though….

Love to give thanks to:

Kagome- I am sorry that he had to die…but maybe with your help you can save him. (Smiling while writing.)

LightAngel- sorry I have never been real good with battle scenes, but I will try to work with them. I am sorry. I will go to those areas and look around.

Miztikal-Dragon- Thank you. I tried to make it a little more dramatic. I hope this chapter pleases you.

LuckyCloud9- I am so honored that you got review my story. You have honored someone like me reading this thank you again.

tessie-fanfic- Thank you for your ideas. I think you should use them in your stories because they are very thought out. I love them. Also, thank you for reading my story again.

AND NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

Chapter 9

Tears of battle

            "Inuyasha don't leave me" Kagome said as she rubbed her face in the palm of his hand to feel the last bit of warmth from him.  "I love you, don't leave me now." Kagome's sobs became louder as she held him closer.

            "Why do you two have to fight? Your father made you both swords that can't be used to attack each other, until now. **I HATE YOU!**"

            **"STOP TELLING ME THIS. I KNOW WHAT MY FATHER WANTED!" Sesshomaru said as he lifted his hand.**

            "How did you get you get your hand back?" Sango screamed. "When Inuyasha cut off my poisonous hand he did not know a normal hand would grow back. That is why he could hurt me with the tetsusaiga. In the long run everything would be replaced except the poison."

            Kagome looked up… "You can lift the tenseiga, right?" "Yes, I can lift it." "**THEN SAVE INUYASHA!"  "I can't." "Why?"  "I don't have the power. When Inuyasha cut off my hand he took away a large piece of me that was imbedded into him." "So, you can't use the sword?" "No, not on him. I need to get my power back up, but by then he would perish."**

            "Then leave, because if you can't help… you are no use for us." Kagome yelled.  Sesshomaru turned and left shaking his head in finding out that a mortal could love a demon with so much passion.

            "Give me my bag at least I could clean up the wound." Kagome started to look though her bag and found the Shikon jewel._ I guess I should wear this again. At least I could remember him._ As another tear rolled down her cheek she cleaned up the slices. "Kagome, why don't you go outside and take a break. You have gone though a lot." Miroku ordered. "I will not… I want to stay near him. I am never letting him go." 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

FLASH BACK

(Jijenji, A Kind But Sad Demon)

"You will avenge my death wont you" "OKAY, OKAY I avenge your death." "See, so if anything happens he will be getting you." __

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*      

PRESENT TIME

_I remember when I was in trouble you would help me... I wish you could be here once again to do that for me again._

"Kagome, look at your jewel." Sango said. When Kagome looked down the Shikon Jewel was lit up like the sun. It yanked itself off of her necklace and landed on top of Inuyasha. 

A whirlwind wrapped around him. "Inuyasha!" Sango ran over to pull him out, until Kagome grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let it go. I think it is trying to take care of him."  

As the whirlwind slowed down Inuyasha took a sharp breath. 'Kagome." Tears rolled down his check. "I thought I lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again." Kagome snuggled into his hair.  "I thought I lost you too, Kagome."

"Never leave me again!" Kagome bawled. "I wont I want to be here for as long as I can."  At seeing this Sango leaned into Miroku and sighed. Miroku slowly wrapped his arm around her hip and rested his head onto Sango's shoulder. "Careful Miroku, if anything goes any lower your lip will be ten times larger than it is normally."  "I was not even thinking about that, Sango."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

That is it for now. I love all the ideas I got from everyone. I am glad that I have so many viewers and thank you. 

I will update Tomorrow if I get 15 new reviews. 

Question of the day…

I am going to introduce someone…

Who would you like it to be?

Kouga

Jijenji

Please respond….


	10. What happened to Kikyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but soon I will! HA, HA! (lighting strikes and thundered into the distance.)

To give the greatest thanks to:

Reviewer- Thank you, for your input and I hope you get what you want.

rin90- I hope I can add him too, but maybe later.

tessie-fanfic- Thank you once again for the new review. I love your stories and I am glad that you are enjoying mine.

Miztikal-Dragon-I am glad that you are happy, but I hope to make you cry once again, but not for the same reason.

Chapter 10

What happened to Kikyo

Inuyasha slowly got up and picked Kagome up with him. A sudden noise caught Inuyasha's ears and he look down. He saw the Shikon Jewel lying on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. "Did you use the jewel for me?" He asked. "I did. I wanted you to live."  Kagome replied. "Thank you." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome closer than ever before. 

"I think we will be safe here tonight." Miroku interrupted. "Fine then we can be off tomorrow." _I have one more day to prove that I love Kagome.  At least now I am at ease knowing that she likes me, but I wish I knew if she loved me._  Inuyasha thought.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

_I guess it would not hurt anything if I rubbed Inuyasha's ears. _ Kagome thought. _They look so soft and I think he would like to warm them up since it is so cold at night. _

Slowly Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha and cuddled up near him. Inuyasha leisurely put his arms around Kagome's waist and fell asleep feeling her rub his ears. It made him feel so warm.

_I love Kagome's touch. It makes me regret ever being rude to her. Even though at times she deserved it, but she never deserved the way I always fought for Kikyo and not for her. I knew in my heart that I loved Kagome. She is my one true love. I hope she knows that in some level in her heart._

Inuyasha nuzzled closer to Kagome with each rub. _I wish we could stay like this forever._ Kagome thought. See looked over at Miroku and Sango. They were lying together for once. He had his hand on her lower waist and she had her hand on his should. She look like was ready to slap him if he moved any farther south then her waist. _They look so relaxed together. Kagome thought__. Kagome moved slowly and kissed Inuyasha on the head. __Lucky, Inuyasha did not wake, because that would be hard to explain to him. Kagome thought. As she nestled into Inuyasha's arms and she fell fast asleep._

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

*The next day*

Inuyasha woke up in Kagome's arms and he finally felt whole. _Today I am going to show her how much I care for her. She obviously knows that I like her because I came to save her, but she doesn't know how much I love her. Kagome started to move while she was still fast asleep. So, Inuyasha held her and whispered that she was safe. Kagome gradually relaxed and stopped moving.  _

_She is such a beautiful sleeper. She looks like an angel holding me and protecting me from any harm. Yet, that should be my job. I should be protecting her. Especially since I let Kikyo die. _

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

*Flashback*

Inuyasha was standing between Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo was yelling for someone to save her. Kagome was on the other side dieing from poisonous insect. Which should he save? He finally listened to his heart and ran for Kagome to at least be there for her when she died… and with the love he showed for Kagome eliminated all the poison from her body. Which caused it to go into Kikyo and she disappeared into thin air. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

*Present time*

          Kagome effortlessly lifted her eye lids and a got a ray of sun in her eyes.  So, she looked down and noticed that Inuyasha was wide awake. Yet, he looked like he was in a daydream. Kagome moved her hand to his ear and rubbed it with the greatest of ease. He nuzzled closer into her hand. "I like that." Inuyasha said softly to not to disturb Sango and Miroku. "I know. You twitch your ears with every rub so I assumed that you liked it. All because you did not jump and run away from me." Kagome whispered. 

          Inuyasha let out a breath of air and contemplated about telling her his feelings. _If I tell her, will she run? Or maybe I could show her, but how? My last idea went down the trash can. So what can I do to make her understand? _     

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

I am still taking requests for Kouga vs. Jijenji. The race is close so please cast in your vote you might be able to tip the scale. I am taking request from everywhere so Bring IT!

I wish everyone luck and don't forget to Carpe Diem!


	11. The time is right

Disclaimer: I like guys that kiss upside down in the rain… Okay I don't own Inuyasha or Spider-man, but soon they will be all mine!!

To give thanks:

animefreak808, Miztikal-Dragon, CloakedChaos, Shiny Lights, Thank you for your inputs. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Cheyenne- I will try to put them up as fast as I can.

rin90- I am glad you like my ideas and I hope this chapter makes you even happier.

Shiny Lights- Here it is your next chapter… Please don't send the gnomes! 

CloakedChaos- I hope you will like my future chapters too.

Thank you everyone I got loads of e-mails and I hope this story pleases you.

Chapter 11**__**

The time is right

"Kagome, do you want to go home?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I don't want to leave, but if there is nothing for me to do. I might have to go back." Kagome replied. 

          _She will have something to do before we get back to the well._  "We need to get going, because it is going to be a long road ahead."  Miroku told the duo. 

          "Fine, let's go!" Inuyasha growled.  As he pulled Kagome off the ground.

          The group slowly started to walk away from Sesshomaru castle.  "It's a very muggy day." Kagome announced, as they sloshed though the puddles of muddy water that flooded their shoes.  "Sango, would you like to get on my back? I would want you to be dry." Miroku proclaimed. "Thank you, Miroku. I would love to." Sango got on top of Miroku. Kagome awed, and said "I wish I had someone do that for me!" Inuyasha walked over and threw Kagome over his arm like a bag of cat food. He carried her off and she was kicking and screaming for someone to save her. Miroku and Sango snickered watching the scene ahead of them.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Later that day.)

          "They are real cute together" Sango whispered into Miroku's ear. "I just wish one of them would admit that they like each other." Miroku told her.  "Can we stop my stomach is growling." Kagome told Inuyasha. "Fine, as long as you fix it." "Okay. That sounds great!" Inuyasha lowered Kagome onto a dry patch of land.  "Hey, why are we stopping?" Miroku asked.  "Kagome was hungry. So, we stopped. She said that she would cook so…."  "Okay, I understand." 

          "You guys just got volunteered to go find me some firewood." Kagome told them. "**What?"** Inuyasha and Miroku screamed. "If you want food then you get to find the wood." "Fine" muttered Inuyasha.  Inuyasha and Miroku left Kagome and Sango alone. "You two look so cute together." Sango announced. _I thought so too, but he does nothing to react to my subtle advancements. Kagome thought. "How about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked. "We are talking about us a little bit, but not much more." Sango announced while blushing. _

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

          (In the forest)

          "You and Kagome have been though so much together, what are you two going to do?" Miroku asked. "I don't know… I wish I could give her more then a good bye, but…" "Let me guess… you are afraid to show her how you feel." "**No!** What about you and Sango?" "We are talking about our future, but only a little bit."  Miroku announced.

          The guys finally got back from their hunt with fourteen sticks. "It took you all that time to find those pieces of wood." Kagome snickered. "You can't do any better!" Inuyasha hollered. Sango laughed even louder. "Just start the meal okay." "Fine"

          Kagome finished first. Then she went to look at the sunset just beyond the trees. It started to sprinkle and the sky was cloudy.  "This is so beautiful" Kagome said aloud. Inuyasha approached her slowly and stood behind her. Kagome turned around and ran into Inuyasha and almost knocked him down. "Stop." Inuyasha announced. "I think we need to talk Kagome." Kagome had been dreading this all day. _He is going to say that he wants me gone… I am not going to give him the satisfaction of telling me to leave. I am not going to let him talk. Kagome thought. _

          "Yes we should." Kagome stomped off into the woods to a secluded place. _I hope she is not going to be like this the whole time… _Inuyasha thought while following her. "I can't believe that our journey is over. I have been doing this for so long that I am becoming accustom to coming here. I just wish that you could have used the jewel for your purpose. I guess you would have wanted that too…" Inuyasha tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn't let him. She kept talking because she was so nervous about what he was going to say.

          _She must be nervous she keeps rambling. I hope she has a point, because I am going to stop her soon._ Inuyasha thought. "I can't believe that Shippo left us at that last battle. I thought he would stay with me at least." Inuyasha knew this would be a long conversation so he hopped on top of a branch and sat down. Kagome started to walk around and turned her back away from Inuyasha.  Kagome kept rambling when Inuyasha interrupted her and she turned. He kissed her upside down from the branch. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her, no matter how much she wanted to leave. He was going to show her his true feelings if it was going to kill him. Kagome leaned into the kiss and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. _This feels great. I love having her like this, at ease and happy. Inuyasha thought. They stopped when they both ran out of air. Water dripped down Inuyasha's ears and rolled down Kagome's face. Inuyasha flipped back to the top of the branch. "Kagome, would you like to come up?"_

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 (Back at the camp site.)

          "Sango, I love you."  Miruko announced out of the blue. "**What?" **Sango screamed… "How can you say that when you ask every girl to have your baby." "Yes, I did that, but I never followed though with it. I love you. I just hope you can forget me asking about those other girls and tell me your feelings about me." Sango rushed him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him swiftly. "I love you…I love you.  Why did you never display your true feeling before?" "Talking about Inuyasha and Kagome made me think about how I never told you how I felt." Sango curled up into his lap and played with his hair and they talk about when they first met. They talked about how much tension there was between them.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 (Back at the tree)

          "Kagome, please come up here with me." "Can you help me up? I am not a very good climber." "Fine" Inuyasha pulled Kagome up into the tree. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. He took a slow breath in and smelt the flowery shampoo.  He sighed deeply and kissed her ear. This in turn sent tingles down Kagome's spine.  "Inuyasha, I… I am so happy." "So am I Kagome, so am I." 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

This is your last chance to pick… 

You will finally find out who won. It might take sometime to update, but if I get 25 new reviews in one day I will write the next  chapter and post it in a day.

I wish you luck.


	12. Welcome here

Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars I would own Inuyasha, but I don't.

To give thanks too…

Gentle Memoriz-It is coming up so sit back and relax. He loves her and she loves him… Who will be the first to say it who knows?

Ks-Starshine-I hope you are not to disappointed, but He will come into the picture soon.

Jordan-Here you go…

cute_sweerheart11- Thank you. You helped get the reviews. I hope you enjoy all my new ideas.

shippofan65- I did not kill him he will be coming back. It's just that his contract is with someone else, but I get him next. So just wait and find out where he has been.

animefreak808- Thank you. I am so glad that I have got you to read these for so long and I hope I can keep you attention.

Inulover- I hope you like this one.

Miztikal-Dragon- I am glad that you enjoyed it. I had the best time writing it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter too.

I was going to wait till I got 15, but Then I got an e-mail with someone thinking that shippo died. Well he didn't actually. He will be coming up in the next chapters. So, in a way thank Shippofan65, because they are the real reason behind putting this up so early. Thank you for reading. 

HERE IS THE WINNER….But don't go crazy the person that lost will show up later on. I SWEAR!

Chapter 12

Welcome here

As the night sky fell over them, Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep in the tree. Not to be disturbed until morning, when Sango and Miroku woke them up. "Good morning sleepy heads" Miroku yelled up. "I thought we lost you during the night."  "**Get out of here**!" Inuyasha screamed and showed his claws to Miroku at the same time. "Inuyasha, I think it is time to get going. It looks like it is almost ten o'clock." Kagome told Inuyasha in a whisper. "Fine." Inuyasha huffed. _I was hoping to stay like this forever. _ 

Inuyasha pick Kagome up and placed her on the ground. Then he jumped down right next to her. He led Kagome to Sango and then he jumped ahead of everyone leaving Kagome. "Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha last night?" Sango asked. "Nothing really… he just kissed. Then we snuggled up and watched the stars till we fell asleep." Kagome smiled as she told Sango. "What is between Miroku and you? I noticed that he had his arm around your waist and you were not about to slap him that is real strange." "I know, but last night he told me that he loved me. Then, I ran up into his arms and we nuzzled all night while taking about us."  "That is so sweet." Kagome giggled.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 (Further up front, Inuyasha and Miroku were talking.)

            "What was up with that scene before?" Miroku demanded. "What scene?" "You.., Kagome…, in the tree…, ring a bell?" "That is not a scene…What you and Sango were doing was a scene. What Kagome and I were doing is what you wished for." "What?" "You wanted to have us tell our true feelings. You told Sango that anyway. So, I overheard that and finally knew for sure that I would not get hurt and she would never leave me. What was with your arm around Sango?" "I took my own advice…and told Sango that I wanted her." "What did she do?" "Jumped into my lap and kissed me over and over again." "I guess that is better that a slap in the face." Inuyasha Laughed. 

            "Inuyasha, I think we have been here before." Kagome yelled as she looked around. "Is that good or bad?" Inuyasha yelled back. "I think… great" when Kagome noticed a person that looked very familiar. 

            "Jijenji" Kagome yelled running up to this humungous demon. He picked her up and smiled. "How has this village been treating you since we left?" Kagome asked. "Well, very well. They rebuilt our house and when mother got sick they helped her out." "Is she okay?" "Yes, she is fine… she need some rest that is all." "What else has happened?" Kagome asked as Jijenji put her down next to her friends. "First I would like to meet everyone Kagome." Jijenji announced. "Sorry, how rude of me to forget. Jijenji this is Sango and Miroku and you already know Inuyasha."  "Sango, are you the hurt person we treated before?" "Sorry, no that was Kirara, my pet. I sent her to a safe haven before we fought Naraku. I wanted her to be safe. We were heading there before we stopped here. If it was okay with Kagome." "Sure it's fine" Kagome announced excitedly. _Now I can stay with Inuyasha longer._  "Is he alright?" Jijenji asked. "Why of course he is." Sango announced. "Jijenji how is everything?"  "Sorry Kagome. I have been aiding everyone here. They got sick when a demon was attacking us, but I fought the demon off. The people are happier now knowing that I will protect them and that I will help them no matter what. Thanks to Inuyasha." Inuyasha started to blush. He was not use to other demons showing gratitude toward him. "Inuyasha helped me a lot. I wish I could repay him... how about this, you stay for dinner. If it runs too late you can stay for the night." _That is a good thing. Inuyasha thought._

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Later that night.)

            Everyone was around the table and Jijenji's mother was telling them about all the demons that Jijenji fought to protect the village. "He once fought these insect. They hurt him. If I remember right they had a different kind of poison." Inuyasha pay more attention after she talked about them. "Were they mainly yellow?" Inuyasha demanded. "I think they were."  Kagome noticed that Inuyasha looked stressed so she rubbed Inuyasha's ears.  He twitched and cooled down. "Sorry about him. We have lost a lot of battles because of those insects. Yet, at least we won the war." Kagome announced. "You two look so cute together." Jijenji's mother proclaimed. "I hope my Jijenji can find someone like you." "He will. He is the sweetest person I know" Kagome publicized. Inuyasha huffed and pulled his ear away from Kagome. "Except for one. Inuyasha is the most charming." Inuyasha rolled his head back to Kagome to rub his ear. Kagome winked at Jijenji's mother. She giggled and smiled even more.   It started to turn dark and Jijenji's mother noticed something. "Inuyasha, You look human…is today your day?" Inuyasha's hair turned black and his claws disappeared. "Why yes it is? Normally I don't like to be in villages when this happens, but now I feel a bit safer since we killed Naraku." "I understand." Jijenji said. "I hate feeling like I can not protect anybody. Even more so since Souten came. She is so small. I feel that I should protect her." "I understand" Inuyasha said in a very low voice. So that no one would hear him. "Inuyasha, I think that is a weird look. I don't like it. You look… lost now." Jijenji stated. "I agree with the part that you like his demon state better, but I think that both are very cute." Kagome said as she scrunched her nose while saying it. "Sango, what is up between you and Miroku?" Jijenji's mom asked. "We just got together. I thought he was a pain, but now he is the best person ever." Sango talked about Miroku till it was time for bed.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(That night inside at Jijenji's home)

            "Inuyasha" Kagome asked as she rolled closer into Inuyasha's chest. "Yes" "I was wondering if you liked protecting me from all my problems." "I do" "Really?" "Really." As he lightly kissed her forehead.  Then dropped down to her lips and kissed her harder. When he pulled back Kagome licked her lips to get the last taste of Inuyasha. He kissed her again and then pulled her close to go to sleep.

            Sango looked over at Miroku who was lying in the corner of the room. "Do you mind if I join you?" "I would love that. I am going to stay awake all night. I still worry about Inuyasha." "That is okay" Sango said as she curled up next to Miroku. _I am glad that she is comfortable next to me. Now I can put my arms around her more. _Miroku thought as he wrapped his arm around Sango and she nuzzled his chest. Then she fell asleep. 

            Inuyasha looked up to see that Miroku was still awake. "I thought you were going to sleep" Miroku declared. "I wanted it to look like that. Kagome needs to rest even more so now because I made my feeling known she might think it is her that is keeping me from sleeping." Inuyasha whispered. "I thought that you would want to go to sleep even more because you have her in your arms." Miroku said as he pulled Sango closer and she kissed him lightly. Then she went to sleep.  "I would normally, but tonight I am human. Also, I am feeling that something is not right. It is weird normally I am just like any other human, but tonight I still feel like I still have a piece of demon in me." "Really?" "Yes, and with that I feel that someone is out there going to cause us harm." Inuyasha announced. Inuyasha sensed that someone was outside watching their every move. Even before they went to bed Inuyasha picked up on the presents of someone. Yet, he could not tell who.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

It is the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed what I have done so far. I would love to hear from you. I know a lot of people will be upset about Kouga, but I Swear he is coming.

I hope to hear from you soon.

-Flare 


	13. Bye Jijenji

Disclaimer: My BF forgot to put Inuyasha in my party bag for me so he is still not mine. (Tears start pouring out.)

To give thanks:

Ks-Starshine- you were not wrong! In fact you will see him soon. Thank you for your credit.

Miztikal-Dragon- He's not here yet, but soon

Animefreak808- Tell Inuyasha I am sorry, but he will fight soon

shippofan65- He will be in there in the next chapter.

CloakedChaos- You're so sweet! I hope you like this chapter too.

This is dedicated to my BF, because it's her birthday today. HAPPY B-DAY Ladybug.

Chapter 13

Bye Jijenji 

As the sun elevated over the mountains Inuyasha turned back to his normal self. His white hair came streaming down his back. His claws slowly extended back to normal size and his ears reappeared from his head. Inuyasha was turning back to his half demon state. As he grew back to this state he held Kagome closer and felt more like he could protect her once again. As if on cue Kagome raised her arm around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He could sense how happy Kagome was. He kissed her back and leaned his head on top of hers. She fell back asleep with her arms still around Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha wanted to talk to Miroku some more, but he fell asleep around one. Miroku and Sango were all tangled up and looked extremely happy. As if they were meant to be together. _I wonder if Kagome and I are like that ever. Inuyasha thought as he kissed Kagome on the forehead once again. Inuyasha wanted to fall asleep, but he could sense that some was sill watching them. Yet, he could not pick up the scent._ I can't remember what it was that started that feeling, but lately I haven't been able to get rid of it. It's almost like they are trying to conceal it, but bug me for having it. I just don't understand. _Kagome slowly rolled over and stretched hitting Inuyasha smack in the nose. "**Ouch, Kagome how could you!" Inuyasha screamed. Yet, Kagome was already back to sleep. **_

Miroku woke up to Inuyasha's screams and noticed that Inuyasha was rubbing his nose. "Did you make a move on Kagome?" Miroku asked in a joking matter, yet all the sudden he stopped because he was holding his eye. Inuyasha got up and punched him. He went back to his sleeping Kagome and held her once again. _At least she is not telling me to SIT in her sleep._ Inuyasha thought. _That is more of a pain then anything else. She has done that to me once before. I hope she will never do that to me again _

Jijenji walked in and woke everyone up by saying "its morning and you guys need to go get Kirara. I don't like leaving animals alone to long so go. He must be ready to see you guys. I know if I was so small I would."  The group ate breakfast at the table with Jijenji and his mother. "You guys have a long trip ahead, right?" Jijenji's mom announced "Why it's only a couple of miles" Sango perked up. Sango started to tell them about her village and what had happened to her family. "You poor dear." Jijenji's mom said as she picked up their dishes. "Well you are always welcome here." "Thank you." Sango replied with a smile. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Time for the group to go.)

The group got up and said their goodbyes and thanked Jijenji for his time and effort. They slowly headed to Sango's old village where she sent Kirara to stay. "I hope everything goes well for him" Kagome stated out loud. 

As they left the villages Inuyasha felt as though a creature was following them, but he could not tell from were it was coming from. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "I'm Fine" Inuyasha said cutting Kagome off. "I am just missing you." Inuyasha said to cover up what he was feeling. _I don't want her to think that there is something awful is going on. She is happy and that is all that matters. _

_I wish he would not lie. _Kagome thought as she pulled Inuyasha's arm around her.  Inuyasha started to blush with the touch of Kagome's skin against his. _Good lie Inuyasha, Good lie…. _Inuyasha thought. _You are blushing with her touch.  I hope she does not notice though. She might think that it is all her. _

Sango thought that something was wrong… _That Inuyasha would never act like this. He had been hurt so many times because of Kikyo. Wouldn't he be more distant? I have not know Inuyasha to be so open like this before. It must be a cover up. _

All the sudden Sango felt something that was not there before… ****

Kagome and Inuyasha look back to see Miroku rubbing his face and Sango walk away in hyper speed. Miroku starts to chase her screaming… "**Sango, I swear I did not mean to lay my hand there. I didn't mean to place it on your butt**."  _At least if I knew that it would cause me to get a slap I would not have done that._ Miroku thought. 

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's legs were unbuckling so he wrapped his arms around her just in case if she was going to fall he could catch her. Slowly Inuyasha pulled his head back and picked Kagome up because she still seemed dazed. He laid her under a tree and let her relax next to him as they watched Sango being chased by Miroku. Inuyasha had been so engrossed by the fight about to come up he did not detect Kagome pulling herself closer to him. She wanted to feel like she did just minutes before. She all the sudden appeared in front of him and kissed him. Real soft like the touch of a feather against Inuyasha's lips. "Kagome… I love…" "You love..." Kagome said trying to cheer Inuyasha on. "I love… This spot under the tree." "So do I."  Kagome said as she dropped her head down to the ground wishing Inuyasha said what she was hoping for. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 My review of the day is… **Life just really sucks **bykyokosakuras- 2 yrs. since Shikon No Tama broke... Kagome's screwed... 1st: Shikon no Tama's not done... 2nd: Hojo-kun is her fiancée... 3rd: Kikyo is now plotting against her 4th: she lost her memory and lives with Koga?

  I would consider it a personal favor if you read and review this one. They want everyone's input.

**********************

If you would like your story to appear here please write me and I will read it and I might post it. I wish you luck and have fun.


	14. Hey Kirara!

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha is all mine….there is nothing you can do to stop me HAHAHAHAHAHA… (Lawyers drop a large briefcase in font of me.) "I think we can."  I don't own Inuyasha or anything doing with his TV show. "Very good and…" Oh ya... OJ's Lawyers can make anyone believe anything.

To give thanks…
    
    Shadowedtears- I hope you enjoyed the story. I like it. Also you got your wish. J
    
    Miztikal-Dragon- I am glad that you will review. I hope you like this one. There are a few sweet points. Even more thinking parts and close ideas.
    
    animefreak808- Inuyasha thanks for the apologies. He's almost ready to fight. He needs maybe 2 more chapters, but he is almost ready. I know you are ready to get him, so sit back and clean your claws you want them clean so you can show off you best fight ever.
    
    Plutten-Why thank you. I am glad that you are enjoying it and will like what is coming up. 

Dedicated to: Shadowedtears, Miztikal-Dragon, and animefreak808 for reviewing every week THIS IS FOR YOU!!!

Chapter 14

Hey Kirara! 

Why didn't I tell her? I know she likes me. I disappointed her. I am such an idiot. If only I could give her the happiness, she disserves I love her. I can say it in my head. Why not aloud? Inuyasha thought. She looks so disappointed in me. When she put her head down I could of ripped out my heart. Why can't I tell her? What will make me do it? (Inuyasha is thinking this it just is not showing it on here. SORRY)  As he thought he sensed that someone was watching them. He still could not tell who it was. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Behind the brush.)

            _Get your hands off her. You are a __hanyou. How could you do that? Get you arm off her. You will repay doing that. _ He ran away to get ready for a large fight that would end everything. One of them would come out dead, but whom?  

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            _It's gone, that feeling is gone. Where did it go?_

Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome begged. "You have not been the same since we left the castle. What is going on?" Kagome demanded.  "Kagome, I am thinking about will happen at the well. Will you leave…forever?" Inuyasha asked. "I will go back to my time for one night to refill everything and be back here to be with you." She replied. "Really, I thought you would stay in your time." Inuyasha blushed as he told her.  

Miroku finally caught Sango and told her he was sorry. She was leaning up against him and he gave her a light kiss on he fore head.  They came up to Inuyasha and Kagome. "We might want to stop now and get some food." Sango announced to everyone. While the guys went to get the water so they could cook up the Ramen Sango and Kagome started to talk. "When we where coming up you looked very depressed, Kagome. Why?" "I got my hopes up. I thought he was going to say something else." "Like what?" "I don't know. Maybe that he loved me." "I don't think that is in his grasp, Kagome. He can't show his feeling real well." "I know, but..." Just when Kagome was going to finish her sentence Inuyasha and Miroku came back with some sticks for the fire. 

"Thank you, guys" Kagome said with a small smile toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to blush with the sight of Kagome looking at him. _I love it when she does that._ Inuyasha thought. Kagome started the fire and pulled out the Ramen. She slowly cooked it till it was ready. Giving Inuyasha the first of it, "Thank you, Kagome" Inuyasha announced. Kagome almost pasted out when Inuyasha thanked her. It was something new to her.

_Kagome must love me._ Inuyasha thought. _No woman would cook unless she liked the guy or they were married. _'Why don't we share Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stretching his arm out to let her eat some with him. "I would love too. Just let me dish some out for Sango and Miroku. Then I will join you." "Kagome, go join Inuyasha I will get out our food." Sango said as she pushed Kagome toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled toward Sango.

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the three and he put his arm around Kagome and feed her the Ramen. She took it slowly. She kept wondering why he was being like this, but let it go after the second bite. Afterward she took the bowl and fed Inuyasha some Ramen. With every bite he smiled. _I could do this for the rest of my life. Feeding Kagome and then she does the same thing back. Like this forever under this tree being so happy. _Inuyasha thought.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back on the trail)

            "How much father Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Just over this hill and we are done." Inuyasha told the group as they looked at the next challenge. The group looked at last "hill" that was at least four miles high and they had been walking all day. They were getting real tired. All the sudden Sango, Miroku, and Kagome felt air beneath their feet. Inuyasha picked them up and he ran to the top of the hill them replaced them on the ground. Inuyasha then slowly walk down the rest of the hill to Sango's village. While the rest of the gang tried to figure out what had happened. "Inuyasha" Kagome yelled and chased after him. Kagome slipped and fell cutting her legs and received a few bruises. Inuyasha did not notice that Kagome fell till he smelt the rich blood of hers. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and knelt down to her.  "Kagome, are you all right? I am so sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha looked at the deep cuts Kagome got falling down the hill. _Why did I put her down? At least I could have waited for her. Why didn't I? "Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku and Sango screamed as they ran down the hill. "I am fine. I just got a few cuts that I can fix." Kagome replied back. _She wouldn't have had those cuts if it was not for me wanting to get going. _Inuyasha thought. "Kagome, I am sorry." Inuyasha told her. Kagome was a bit taken aback by how Inuyasha was acting.  Then Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her down the rest of the mountain. While Sango and Miroku sat there staring at Inuyasha at what he said. He's starting to act like a true person. _

            "Kagome, I never want to hurt you again you are too good to me. I am so sorry." Inuyasha pulled her closer and finished carrying Kagome down the hill. "Sango, Miroku, come on." Inuyasha yelled at the couple that still has not moved from their spot. "Don't you want to see Kirara?" Sango and Miroku slowly got up and stumbled down the hill. They were still in shock when they reached the bottom.  

            When the Sango and Miroku got the bottom they headed right into Sango's village. Inuyasha put Kagome down on a piece of rubble that was left by Naraku when he destroyed the village. All the sudden Inuyasha starts to scream…   "Myoga, you worthless flea get off me now!" Inuyasha swatted at his nose to get Myoga. Myoga stopped sucking Inuyasha's blood and went to his shoulder. "I see you guys have finished you journey." Myoga announced. "Yes, we did without any of your help." Inuyasha screamed. "hey, I helped." "Yeah, as much as a rock." Inuyasha screamed. "Well you better get used to me I am going to be here for a while." Myoga screamed back._ Not if I can help it._ Inuyasha thought. "Myoga, I need you to do something for me. I will tell you later what it is." Inuyasha whispered. "Yes, Inuyasha." Myoga agreed. 

            Sango got sick of Inuyasha yelling at Myoga and went to get her beloved pet.  They left her in the Priest Midoriko cave. He seemed more at home there to Sango. "Kirara, Were back." All the sudden a little kitten came out with something following him. "Shippo, thank you for staying with Kirara. I know it was hard for you, but it helped me in the long run. I did not have to worry about him if you were near him…Thank you." Sango said as she picked up Kirara. "You're welcome Sango. Where is Kagome?" Shippo begged. "Over there." Sango pointed to the direction to where Kagome sat. 

            All the sudden Kagome fell back, because something attacked her from behind. "Kagome, I am so glad to see you." Shippo screamed. "How did you get hurt, Kagome?" "I fell that's all." Shippo ran to Inuyasha and kicked him. "You were sub post to keep Kagome safe you big…" Shippo could not say anything else for he was thrown by Inuyasha into a large pile of dirt about three feet away. "Idiot" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome went to pick up Shippo and see if he was all right.

            "Shippo, are you okay?" "Ya, I am fine." Shippo answered happily. "I am glad that you are back. How was it?" Shippo asked. As Kagome told her story about defeating Naraku and about what happened between her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha asked Myoga to do something for him. "Can you ask Totosai to do that for me? I really need it as soon as possible." Inuyasha told Myoga. "I will get right on it" and Myoga disappeared into the distance without another word.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Authors notes)

Let me guess you are all wondering what Inuyasha told Myoga. Sorry I am not going to tell you just yet. I am going to let you fester on it.  Yet, it's a major part in what is going to happen in future chapters. Have you guys figured out who is following the gang? I hope you can get it. He is still going to be a mystery for at least another chapter or maybe not. I still have not decided. I haven't got any new fanfiction from anyone so I am going to recommend once again…

**P.S. If you want to get another Chapter before the week end I would like to see ten Reviews and I will post. If not. It will be up Sunday night.**

A Wish From the Heart  by: The Spider

After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha demands the Shikon jewel. Once he gets it he seems to make a wish, but nothing happened? Did he make a wish? Did the jewel refuse to grant it? IYKag MirSan  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 27 - Words: 55603 - Reviews: 630 - Updated: 1-24-04 - Published: 11-30-03

He updates every two days. I love his work, so I hope you will to.


	15. Time to get Kagome home

Disclaimer: I can't own Inuyasha right now. He is under contract. NUTS!

To give thanks:
    
    CloakedChaos- You will just have to find out. Also, it is nice hearing from you again! I am glad that we received your review and I hope to hear from you again.
    
    Ks-Starshine-I hope I helped. If not you can always send me another e-mail. 
    
    KittyDemon16-Well, "I love you" is said in hear, but by who?
    
    unknown lol()- Here you go!
    
    elf-princess4- I hope you like this chapter, but the next will be one of the better ones.
    
    Miztikal-Dragon- Thank you. I love your story too. I have referred you just in case you did not know. P.S. I can't wait till the next chapter!!:)
    
    animefreak808 (Inuyasha) - I know I am lazy, but the next chapter is one not to be missed. I think you and Kagome will be very happy. Also you will be able to fight in the 17th chapter. I think you will like that battle. 
    
    animefreak808- Inuyasha can write anytime he wants, but I still want to hear from you. Thank you for reviewing.
    
    rin90-glad to hear from you again. I hope you like this chapter more, but the next is one full of romance. (If you ask me that is.)
    
    Shadowedtears-Shippo should be alive. I just could not get a interesting way for him to come in and there it was. I am glad that you are happy.

Chapter 15

Time to get Kagome home

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(In the forest)

After they picked up Shippo and Kirara they made their way to the well so Kagome could pick up more materials. Inuyasha could tell that someone was near, but who? He sniffed the air, but there was no scent. _Who could be following us? They must be covering up their smells. _

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Shippo asked. "Yea, I just wanted to relax a bit. So, don't bother me." "Fine, then be that way!" Shippo yelled and went back to Kagome for protection. Since Inuyasha was notorious for hitting him after a snooty comment. "I can't protect you from everything, but I will try." Kagome whispered to Shippo.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Behind Kagome and Inuyasha.)

               "Sango, I want to be there always to protect you. I never want to loose you." Miroku whispered and then put his hand in hers. "I want you to be always by my side." When Miroku said that he gave her hand a little squeeze. Sango smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Miroku gave her a light kiss, but then went all out and gave her a kiss that when he backed off Sango almost fell over. (She would have if Miroku was not helping her to stay up.) "Sango, I love you." "I love you too." And they slowly followed Kagome and Inuyasha till it was time to stop for dinner.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(At dinner time.)

               "Guys the food is ready" Kagome yelled and the boys ran to the fire to get their Ramen. Shippo made it there first. "Thanks, Kagome." Kagome kissed him on the fore head and he ran off, but he had enough time to stick his tongue out at Inuyasha then ran for cover. As Inuyasha ate Myoga came back. "Inuyasha he agreed to make your item in which you requested, but he is going to need the main item from you." "Thank you Myoga." Inuyasha fished through his pocket and handed Myoga a small item all wrapped up. With that Myoga leapt off Inuyasha's shoulder and vanished into the dark. "What was that all about?" Miroku asked. "I had some unfinished business to handle, okay?" Inuyasha replied grumpily. 

               Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all backed off because Inuyasha seemed to be upset. "Inuyasha…you are scarring me." Kagome told Inuyasha as she tried to inch forward. "I am fine. I just don't like to be bothered." Inuyasha replied. "I know, but you are acting different…" "Like how?" Inuyasha announced. "For one thing you did not hit Myoga." "I know, but he is doing some unfinished business for me." "Like what?" Kagome persisted. "None of you business!" Inuyasha screamed and grabbed Kagomes wrist to get her to see what he was meaning.

               All the sudden out of nowhere, a dark figure appeared. "Inuyasha get your hands off her. You are a hanyou. **You idiot! I know that you like her, but that does not mean that you should not control yourself!" Sesshomaru yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled back.  "I see that she did not let you die, that would have been better for you in the long run." Sesshomaru laughed. "Because now I am going to kill you"  "Not if I kill you first" Inuyasha snarled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I know that you want to kill me, but…" Sesshomaru pulled out his energy whip… "I feel that I have the upper hand." And he aimed for Kagome. _Kagome… Inuyasha thought. "**Move Kagome!"** Inuyasha screamed. Kagome could not move she was stuck. "Inuyasha, your woman can not move.  For I still have a spell on her. Yes, it is running weak, but it will work for now. I will not kill her if you hand over your Tetsusaiga." "Fine." Inuyasha said as he pointed the handle over to Sesshomaru. "You know that I still can't touch Tetsusaiga. Had it over to…" He said as he pushed Rin in front of him. "Rin. She is the only one who will take it from you." As Rin touched it she felt the power and tried to hand it to Sesshomaru. "No Rin." Sesshomaru screamed as he was slammed into a near by tree. _What is wrong with Sesshomaru he now can't even be near it?_ Inuyasha thought as he grabbed back his sward and ran in front of Kagome. _Why was I thrown? Wait…_ Sesshomaru thought. "Inuyasha, you have gained more power. I bet you are wondering why I can't be near Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru announced. "You took a piece of me. One part was that I could stand being near the Tetsusaiga. The other I still don't know, but I bet it will help you because I am now at your disposable." "Then I should kill you" Inuyasha screamed. __      _**

               "No, Inuyasha." Kagome and Rin both screamed. "Why? He was going to kill you." "He would not do that. He wants you to get the idea about how to fight." "He didn't want you to get hurt the first time." Rin screamed. "Let him survive, Inuyasha. Please." Kagome pleaded. "He won't hurt us." "Fine, but if he threatens you again, he is dead." Inuyasha said and slammed his foot into the ground. Inuyasha slowly walked away and put Tetsusaiga in to its shield, leaving Rin and his brother alone. "Kagome, lets go, you need to get home." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her to leave.  

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(At the well.)

               "Kagome you said you were only going for provisions. Right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, I want to get some more items so if you want to go to battle you will be able to." Kagome said wit ha smile as she back flipped into the well. "**OWWW!"  Kagome screamed. Inuyasha looked down the well terrified that his Kagome was seriously hurt. "Kagome, are you okay? Why are you still here?" Inuyasha yelled down. _Why am I still her? _Kagome thought.  "I am fine and I don't understand what is going on. I am normally home." Kagome screamed up. Inuyasha jumped down and carried up Kagome bridal style. "We will have a long talk with Myoga when he comes back." Inuyasha said as he put Kagome down. _At least now I get to be with her for a little bit longer knowing how Kagome is she might of fallen asleep on her bed by accident. _Inuyasha thought as he put an arm around Kagome. **

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Why can't Kagome go back? Is everything really okay? What is up with Myoga? Will Sesshomaru reappear and try to kill Kagome? All this and more in the next chapters. Koga is coming in two chapters I swear! I still have one very important thing to do before he comes in. I hope you love this next chapter it is one of the sweetest in this story so far.

 My Referral….

It is set in the present time. I'm not a fan of those kinds of stories, but this one I highly recommend. It has some rough language in it, but by chapter two it seems perfect. You can see the characters materialize before you eyes. Please Read and Review this one. 
    
    Love, Murder, and Betrayal by: Miztikal-Dragon 

Kagome's parents are divorced, and its her moms turn for custody, Kagome is forced to go the America and go to school for a year where she meets a new friend Star. and runs into Inuyasha, Something happens and then the murders start...R&R  
  


*I loved the direction this story is going so I hope you will too!!


	16. Will you?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha should be mine. Yet, Santa forgot to leave him in my stocking.

To Give Thanks To:

animefreak808- I hope my hype lives up to it. Tell Inuyasha it is good that he is getting his sleep he needs it for this next fight.

Tsurashi- You are very sweet. I will try to read the story you recommended, but I will also have to get the person to agree to let me advertise their story, so wish me luck.

sammy –Thank you. I am so glad that you enjoy this.

Crimson Pooka- I know that there is a great writer to get out. Just start. I would love to read some of your work. Maybe I could even refer some of it!

Destiny –Thank you. I am glad that you are enjoying this I hope you like the next chapters.

Nicole –I sorry that I could not do that, but he is here now. :) 

Ks-Starshine-I loved your story. I have referred you at the bottom and I hope you get more readers with it. I loved your story!

QTBLACK-I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 16

Will you?

            "Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo cried while landing on top of Kagome's lap. "She is fine." Inuyasha screamed and threw Shippo to the ground with one easy swoop.  Kagome started to fall asleep. "**Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed while shaking her. "Kagome wake up." Kagome opened her eyes and started to fall over. "**Kagome!" **_We need to get to Kaede's house.Inuyasha thought as he once again picked up Kagome. Shippo was right on Inuyasha's heals begging to find out how Kagome was. "Leave her alone. We need to get to Kaede's house and get the others. They went ahead to her hut." Inuyasha announced as he started to run to get Kagome to a safe place. _**

            When Inuyasha reached the hut he laid Kagome down on the floor and he started to shake her. "**Kagome wake up!"**  Kagome opened her eyes slowly and started to nod off again. "Kagome…stay awake." Inuyasha whispered as Kaede, Sango, and Miroku walked in. "Inuyasha, what happed to our young Kagome?" Kaede asked. "She fell into the well, but she did not transfer to her side. I think she hit her head." Shippo said while he helped Inuyasha try to keep Kagome awake.   Kaede walked over to Kagome and lifted a flower to her nose. All the sudden Kagome shot up and started sneezing. Her eyes became red and watery. "**What did you give her**?" Inuyasha said as he raised his fist. "I figured that Kagome would be allergic to Rudbeckia triloba, like my sister Kikyo." Kaede said as Inuyasha pulled Kagome toward him. "I guess I was right." Kaede laughed. "Here keep some with you it is sure to keep her awake when needed." Kaede said as she handed the plant to Inuyasha.

            "Thank you." Kagome said as she wiped her eyes from her tears. "Thank you Inuyasha and Shippo too." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to turn a burgundy with all the attention he was receiving. Sango and Miroku were staring at them and then Sango came running to Kagome, wrapped her arms around them, and then pulled back. "Kagome are you okay?" Miroku asked as he picked Sango off the floor. "I am fine now thanks to Kaede and Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. "Don't forget about me!" Shippo screamed. "Well of course Shippo had helped me a lot" Kagome said as she picked him up and gave him a big hug. Shippo started to smile from ear to ear. _I wish Kagome would do that to me more often._ Inuyasha thought when he saw the hug Kagome gave Shippo.  

            Kagome noticed Inuyasha starting to look upset. So, when she was done hugging Shippo she got up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Her hand stretched up to Inuyasha's ear and she started to rub it. Inuyasha slowly rolled his head over to her ear to encourage her to do more.  "I was so worried about you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ears. Kagome started to blush so she coved her face with Inuyasha's shoulder. 

            "Kagome, excuse me for interrupting you and Inuyasha, but why are you still here?" Kaede asked. "I don't know, Kaede." Kagome answered. "I might be able to clear up this mess." Myoga announced "but I am going to need something to drink." "Not from me!" Inuyasha screamed. "No, I wanted to have some water."  "Fine." 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(After Myoga's 3rd glass of water.)

            "Okay flea." Inuyasha said after he picked up Myoga's thimble. "On with the story." Inuyasha said as he sat behind Kagome. "Kagome, you can not leave our time, because the Shikon Jewel has been put back together, now you are stuck here in this time." "What!" Kagome screamed. "You are stuck here, forever. No power can help you." Myoga said in a steady tone. "I will never be able to go home." Kagome screamed. "Kagome it's okay." Inuyasha said as he ran his claws in Kagome's hair. _I thought she would want to stay with me. I guess I was wrong. Inuyasha thought as he pulled Kagome closer to his shoulder.  He felt her hot tears through his bright red haori, which made him hold her tighter.  __I hate it when she cries. I wish I could stop her. Inuyasha thought._

            Inuyasha rocked Kagome back and forth stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Inuyasha kept her in his arms till his eyes lids became heavy.  When Inuyasha woke up Kagome was gone so Inuyasha got up and walked outside. "Kagome." Inuyasha asked out loud.  "She is fine. She is by the well." Myoga announced.  "But, before you go… I brought the item you asked for before."

            As Kagome sat on the well staring up at the moon she thought about everything that happened before. _Why was I so upset? I was not happy before, but now I am at the happiest I have ever been .Since I have been with Inuyasha.  All the sudden someone touched her shoulder. She almost fell over, but Inuyasha caught her. "Are you okay?" "Fine, thank you. You just scared me."  "I am sorry."  Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. _

            "Inuyasha, I am sorry. I never want to leave. I want to be with you forever." Kagome said as she nuzzled into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. "Kagome, I have to tell you something." Slowly Inuyasha got up and stared into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, I haven't been able to think about anything else since I first met you. All I have wanted is you. I wanted to feel you. I wanted everything. I wanted you. We have been though so much and I can't stand being apart from you and…" Inuyasha takes a big breath. "Kagome…I love you. I have always loved you and will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up her hand and placed a ring on her finger. "I will!" Kagome screamed as she got up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. 

            Kagome slowly pulled back from Inuyasha and studied the ring. "Inuyasha, where did you get this ring?" "I had Totosai make it. It is made from the Shikon Jewel. The main stone in the middle is the jewel. This way we would be able to be together and you could see how much I love you because every color represents a thought I am having about you at this one minute." Kagome smiled and looked at the ring. "Is this what Myoga got for you?" Kagome asked as she stared at her ring. "Why aren't we the brightest flame in the fire?" Inuyasha smiled while saying that and He pulled her closer to him and lightly kissed her fore head. "I love you Kagome." "I love you too, Inuyasha" Then Kagome wiped a tear from her face because she was so happy.

            "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "I am fine. I just have never heard you say that to me before." Kagome whispered as snuggled up closer into Inuyasha's body.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

This chapter has some sweet moments in it, but how will Koga act to Kagome having a Fiancé? Was the ring the only thing Myoga gave Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha have to use the flower? Who knows? (Except for me!) J  

Referral:

It is a great story. I am privileged to be able to announce this one. I hope you guys R&R this one. She has done a great job!

See Me by: Ks-Starshine

The Shikon Jewel is complete and Inuyasha has gone to Kikyo. Has Kagome missed her chance or is all not as it seems.

*If you would like to be a Referral to this story just Review and tell me you want to be added. I will try my best to add you!


	17. Who will win?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha called, he believes that he should be mine, but Kagome keeps him locked up. So, maybe in the next life time?

To give thanks:
    
    Miztikal-Dragon- No prob. I loved your story and I can't wait till the next chapter too.
    
    Kb-Why thank you I hope you enjoy the rest
    
    animefreak808- I thought I told Inuyasha to rest for this battle. He is in trouble now. Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you again.
    
    Siyuri- Thank you. I noticed you just started reading. That is great that I now have you as a reader I hope you like this chapter along with the rest.
    
    Sanci-I agree, unless he is with me. J/K. Kagome should be happy to have someone like him.
    
    CloakedChaos –It's fine. I am glad that you got to read the last one. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but at least my story is not over…Yet.
    
    Crimson Pooka –Sorry I must have not made it clear. He is in this one and we will see him again. Sorry to bug you though.
    
    inudragon21-Thank you. I am always glad to hear from new people, so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter too.
    
    Mwyatt- You flatter me. Thank you very much. I hope to be able to recommend your story on this so If you are reading this then please tell me if I can. 
    
    Ks-Starshine –I know the feeling. I loved your story and I can't wait to see more. I am hopping it will be soon.
    
    WKaome- Thank you. I am glad that you enjoy my ideas, if only they could grow…

Dedicated to: siyuri, rin90, Shiny Lights, CloakedChaos, Miztikal-Dragon, Ks-Starshine, shippofan65 aka shadowedtears **This**** is for you. The one the only Koga!!!**

Chapter 17

Who will win?

            All the sudden a force pull Kagome and Inuyasha apart. "What the hell." Inuyasha screamed with the jerk he received pulling Kagome out of his hands. "Inuyasha, you dare touch my woman. Then you propose to her? Prepare to die!"  Koga screams after laying Kagome down. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Flash back)

            After Inuyasha received Koga's Jewel shards Koga seemed to keep all of his power. Myoga explained that since Koga gave it to them willingly that he was able to keep his powers. Yet, the only reason that Koga gave them up was because Kagome begged for them. She told him that if he would give her the shards that Naraku would never be able to go on. Yet, he was going to join them on there next stop (Naraku's castle) till Kagome told him that he needed to get used to his powers once again.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Back to the present time.)

            _Wimpy wolf. Inuyasha thought as he leisurely cracked his knuckles. _I don't think I will even need the Tetsusaiga for this battle. _Inuyasha laughed at his thought. _

**            "Bring it on, pup"** Koga hollered as he ran toward Inuyasha without any notice he hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha smell the blood from the cut in his arm that Koga had placed.  If he hit a few inches to the right he would have disabled Inuyasha's arm. "Koga that was a nasty trick that won't go unpunished." Inuyasha growled as he ran toward Koga claws ready to attack. "Iron Reverse Soul stealer." Inuyasha swiped though the air hoping to have hit Koga.  Inuyasha only missed by a few centimeters. "You were miles away," Koga laughed as he slashed at Inuyasha catching his sheath for his Tetsusaiga. As each string ripped Inuyasha's temper flared. He started to change. Progressively his eyes started to change into a firecracker red and his purple stripes crept up onto his face. "Are you ready to die now, Wolf?" Inuyasha said as his voice deepened while glaring his sharp teeth at Koga.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, but nothing got through to him. He had transferred becoming a full demon. _I don't understand. How could he be a demon? _Koga questioned. Inuyasha stretched his claws out and tore into Koga's stomach sloshing blood everywhere. "Do I have to ask my question again?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed Koga's blood between his fingers. "Inuyasha please stop fighting!" Kagome yelled as a tear rolled down her face. _Kagome… Inuyasha started to slow down noticing his Kagome was starting to cry. _I thought you would be in tears for my cuts not for his. _Inuyasha thought, "If you love me you would stop." Kagome said as another tear strolled down her face. "No, he needs to be finished." Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha, SIT."  Kagome started to tear up more seeing Inuyasha hit the ground. She ran over to him and started to rub his ears. "I am so sorry, but I am not going to have you fight like this. You are cheating by being a demon and that will make you feel bad in the long run." Kagome said though her tears. _

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered through the dirt.  "I am sorry." And then he rested his head back on the ground, because he was too weak to move. Inuyasha's blood trickled dawdling onto the grass. Kagome slowly rolled him over to lay his head on her lap. His blood seeped into Kagome's skirt causing it to become very sticky. Kagome felt his hot blood on her thigh, which brought her back to reality knowing that Inuyasha need to be treated. Kagome eased Inuyasha off her and laid his head on a patch of grass. "Kagome…" Inuyasha gasped and closed his eyes. Kagome looked over and noticed that Inuyasha was taking in shallow breaths and trying to fight off the pain and the demon blood that was streaming though him. Kagome grabbed her red scarf and ripped off a square piece of material to cover Inuyasha's wounds. 

            Finally Kagome looked over at Koga, but he was gone. Only a blood trail was left and it slowly disappeared into the distance. _I hope he is okay._ Kagome thought as she helped Inuyasha get to his feet. "Kagome, I am fine. I can walk." "Fine then here you go." Kagome let go of Inuyasha and he slowly walk toward Keade's house, but after his second step he started to fumble. "See you need my help." Kagome said as she ran to aid Inuyasha. He raised his head slightly as if to dispute, but then lowered it. He knew that he would not win this battle. Even more so he thought about having Kagome tend to him and help him with every step. _I am turning into Miroku. _Inuyasha thought as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome had a slight smile knowing Inuyasha was wrapped around her, even if it's because he is hurt. "Kagome, I love you." "I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you too."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Authors notes)

Sorry it took me so long. I had someone I really cared about die and I have been dealing with that. Sorry again.

Okay I am stuck. Who would you like to see more at the beginning, Koga, Miroku and Sango, or Kagome and Inuyasha? Please send me your votes. The ballot will stop at 25, but I highly doubt that I will get that many. Thank you for your input.

Referral:

I know I have done this story before, but I am in love with this story so once again… 

A Wish From the Heart by: The Spider

After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha demands the Shikon jewel. Once he gets it he seems to make a wish, but nothing happened? Did he make a wish? Did the jewel refuse to grant it? IYKag MirSan  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 30 - Words: 63636 - Reviews: 728

*If you would like to appear here please send me a review and tell me your story title that needs to be reviewed. I will try to get it to appear here. Thank you!

 


	18. Remembering

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha then I could have the largest monitor and be able to write from my bed!!!

To give thanks too:
    
    Miztikal-Dragon- Thank you sticking with me I hope you like this chapter too. 
    
    CloakedChaos- I am glad that you understood. I can't tell if I made it clear enough. Yet, at least you got it!
    
    Crimson Pooka-Thank you. I hope you enjoy this insert of Koga!
    
    Wkagome- Thank you. I have had this happen to me before, but every time it gets worse. Thank you for your insight and I hope you enjoy Inuyasha and Kagome
    
    Ks-Starshine- Sorry I did not make it clear. I tried to infer a few things I am not good at that I guess so I will try to fix that it future chapters. Thank you for your thoughts and I hope you enjoy Sango and Miroku. This time I talked about them more then normal. 
    
    **I would like to give a big thanks to GabbyGoose05. She has been helping me a lot and she deserves a lot of recognition. Thanks again!**
    
    To everyone: I had a 3 way tie considering that I only had 5 reviews and 3 where all separated and answered my question. So here in this next chapter: KOGA, INUYASHA, KAGOME, SANGO, AND MIROKU WILL BE YOUR LEADERS.

Chapter 18

Remembering

            Koga slowly approached his cave where he met a few members of his pack. "Koga, why are you back, so soon?" Ginta asked. "Where is Kagome? Did you leave her with that mangy dog?" Hakkaku asked.  "Koga, are you okay?"  Koga began to wobble then fell face first into the ground. Blood began to seep out of him and surrounded his body. "Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku both screamed picking him up and carried him in to the cave. They laid Koga out and tended to his wounds. Koga had passed out from the lost of blood. As he was lying on the floor he began to struggle and screamed. "Kagome, Stop your crying I am fine. You are the reason I am fighting. Don't try to protect me. Let that retched dog come. He will be gone soon! Then we will be together." "Koga, you got to wake up." Ginta screamed. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(What Koga remembers)

            _Yes, now he does not have his Tetsusaiga and now for sure I will be able to beat him._ Koga thought before he got carved by Inuyasha. After _I got torn though by Inuyasha, Kagome had a tear streaming down her check and was begging Inuyasha to stop attacking._ _I am glad that Kagome is worried about me. But I can protect myself. _Koga thought before he went after Inuyasha again, but Kagome stopped him by making him slam into the ground.  Koga decided that if Kagome wanted to end the fight that way he should leave. _Kagome you made this a unfair fight between me and Inuyasha, because you were worried about me, but I will kill Inuyasha so we can finally be together. I know that you hate being with him, but put up with him to protect everyone. I guess I will have to wait till Inuyasha is alone so I will finally be able to fight him without you worrying about my strength, because I am fine if I am thinking about you._ Koga thought as he slowly walked away from the battle scene with a trail of blood to follow him. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back at the cave)

            "Koga wake up you need to wake up."  The pack screamed. Finally Koga opened his eyes and slowly rose out of his bed. His dressings dripped with blood from Inuyashas' blow to his stomach. He held his head from his light headiness.  "Koga, are you alright?" Hakkaku asked. "Yes I am fine. I just need to get up." "No, Koga. You can lie down while you tell us what happened." Ayame commented. "**What the hell are you doing here?**" Koga screamed. "**You have no right to be here! What If my Kagome comes**?" "I heard you where hurt. I figured that I should take care of my future husband. Unlike Kagome, who is still with that dog." Ayame snickered. "**Get out of here you**." but before Koga could finish he was out again from all the blood loss. "See I knew you would need me, but soon you will want me, because I will be the only one left that you love." Ayame smiled as she started to redress Koga's wounds. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 (At the battle scene)

            Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made their way back to Keade's house, but they had to make one stop. Inuyasha noticed that his Tetsusaiga was not around him. _That stupid wolf._ Inuyasha thought._ He must have torn off my Tetsusaiga. That is why I transformed. Crap I could have killed him and Kagome without even trying. _Inuyasha thought as he picked up his Tetsusaiga. "That stupid wolf, he cut through the belt for my Tetsusaiga. He could have died if you let the battle go on." "I know that is why I stopped it" Kagome said as the made it to the first step of Keade's house. But before they could make it inside Inuyasha passed out. He was still worn out from transforming. So, Kagome laid him on the bed and started to take care of his wounds.    

 __

            "Kagome is Inuyasha alright. He looks so distressed" Sango said as she watched as Kagome wrapped Inuyashas' cut arm. "He will be fine he is just fighting off the demon blood that coursed though his vines." Kagome informed Sango. "What?" Sango asked. Kagome slowly unraveled about what happened between Inuyasha and Koga, but when it was over Sango nodded and headed out to give Kagome and Inuyasha some more time to relax.  "Kagome stop crying for Koga." Inuyasha screamed and lashed out of Kagomes hands. "What?" Kagome screamed as she held Inuyasha down. He was still unconscious, but he was whipping around trying to break free like he was still battling. Inuyasha finally settled down, but after he cooled off he woke up and found Kagome on top of him holding him down. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked while he started to blush. "I was trying to hold you down. You were whipping around I was afraid that you would split you dressings." Kagome whispered, but before she could get off Miroku walked in. "Wow, Inuyasha I thought I was good, but I stand in the presents of greatness. Can you tell me how you got Kagome on top of you like that? So, I could do the same for Sango." Miroku said as he watched Kagome start to blush and Inuyasha start turning into a deeper red. Kagome slipped off Inuyasha and ran outside to get rid of the embarrassment that surrounded her. "You stupid, Monk!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to get out of bed to get Kagome back. "Inuyasha you are too weak lie back down I get Kagome." Miroku told Inuyasha. "No. I need to get her myself." Inuyasha told Miroku, but as he placed one foot on the ground he became dizzy and had to sit down. "I told you. I will get her and then we will all leave you alone." Miroku told Inuyasha as he headed out to find Kagome. "Stupid Monk. I should be getting Kagome. She is the one who wants to be with me. I am the reason why she was on top of me. She was just trying to take care of me. Kagome.I love you" 

            As Kagome ran out of the hut she ran into Sango who was staring at the stars. "Kagome, what is wrong?" Sango demanded. "Miroku saw me trying to cool off Inuyasha. He was whipping around so I got on top of him to try to hold him down so he would not lose his dressings." Kagome cried. "Calm down, Kagome." "But when Miroku walked in he made a stupid crack and it made me want to run. So I did." "What did he say?" "Wow, Inuyasha I thought I was good, but I stand in the presents of greatness. Can you tell me how you got Kagome on top of you like that?" Kagome left the rest out because she knew that Miroku would be in trouble anyway. "Poor Kagome." Sango said as she wrapped her arms around her. _At least he did not make a reference to what happened to us earlier. _

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

(In Sango's mind.)

            Inuyasha left to find Kagome, leaving Miroku and Sango alone, because Shippo and Kaede went to get some more herbs. "Sango, you look tense. Would you mind me giving you a back massage?" "Thank you Miroku." Sango said as she rolled over onto her stomach, normally she would not trust Miroku, but tonight it was different. Slowly Miroku rubbed her neck applying pressure near her sore spots. At one point she moaned because where Miroku rubbed it was so sore. So, he worked on that area a little bit longer then the rest and then went on down to her lower back. He rubbed every inch of her back making her feel pampered. Till, Miroku touched another spot that caused Sango to moan again. He continued rubbing it, but unlike the last time he started to kiss the nape of her neck. Which made Sango moan louder then before and receive goose bumps. "I guess you don't mind me doing this." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. Sango then bit her lip realizing that she was letting her true feelings show. "Its okay, Sango. I want you to show me your true feelings." Miroku whispered. Miroku was a bit surprised when Sango rolled over and gave him a long loving kiss. "Miroku I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." Miroku said raising Sango up to kiss her. Sango starred deeply into Miroku's eyes trying to read his mind. He lightly licked his lips and touched his tongue around her lips. Then pulled her up to be nose to nose and kissed her hard and then eased back. He could feel her quiver from his kiss and she smiled. Then she pulled herself up to Miroku and kissed him once again.     

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back in reality)

            "Excuse me Sango. I need to apologize to Kagome. I embarrassed her and I need to fix what I did." Miroku said as he came toward Kagome. Sango was still holding the crying Kagome who now began to blush again. "Kagome, I am sorry for what I said. I just thought of the first thing that came to mind. I hope you take my apologue Inuyasha wants you back by his side. He keeps trying to get up to chase after you." Miroku informed Kagome. Kagome forgot about Inuyasha and ran to him to take care of him once again. To be there for his every need.

            "Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked as he wrapped his arms around Sango. "I am fine now" she whispered as she cuddled up next to him once again. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Authors notes.)

Another chapter has gone down. (This time with a lot of people that all have their own ideas.) I hope that everyone likes this new addition to the story. Will Kagome get hurt for Koga liking her? Will Inuyasha keep his proposal to Kagome? Will this story ever end.

Time for another reference:

I have two this time.

Through the Well by Miztikal-Dragon

(She did not give a summery, but I will try.) It so far gives you an insight on a new way the really story could have gone. I liked it so I hope you will too. *Also their lead in is strong. I am in love with their writing. I hope you enjoy this one. 

Bribe by Valdrein

Inuyasha was scared he almost lost Kagome so when she is in trouble he gives himself to Naraku, but why does Naraku want Inuyasha? InuKag MirSan

(Tears. This one brought up strong emotion in me. I guess that is because I would do anything for my guy.)

  
  



	19. Inuyasha are you okay?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine even though he keeps trying to give me a ring, but I keep telling him no, it's not right to lead Kagome on like that.

To give thanks:
    
    wkagome()-Thank you. You flatter me and I hope that I will be able to make this your #1 story. 
    
    rin90()- Thank you again. I hope you like this chapter too.
    
    Ks-Starshine- I hope that I will be able to do that again, but who knows. Thank you for your praise.
    
    animefreak808- I am glad that you are back on line. Now you are going to have to stay that way!
    
    Sesshomaru639- Why thank you. I hope that you love the rest.
    
    Miztikal-Dragon- YAY! Your new chapter makes me ready to give you another round of applause. Here I go! ()()()()()()()()()()()()() Thank you for your ideas and I can't wait to get my next chapter done.
    
    kb()-Thank you for the 2 reviews. I hope I can get you to do that again with this chapter.
    
    My next chapter will be my 20th. So I am going to try to break 100. So please get as many as possible. The sooner I get 100 the sooner the next chapter will be up. Or it is not then it will be by next Sunday. Also the credits will be renamed again so... Look for your names in lights!

Chapter 19

Inuyasha are you okay?

            "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she walked into the hut. Inuyasha let out a soft moan as is if answer Kagomes question. "Inuyasha I am here." Kagome said as she ran to be next to Inuyasha. She began to rub his ears and asked him to face her. He did not budge. "Inuyasha, please face me." Kagome pleaded. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you, but..." Kagome could not finish her sentence because Inuyasha whipped around and wrapped his arms around her slicing though his bandages to pull Kagome close. "Kagome, never leave me again. I want you to be always by my side." Kagome started to blush into a deep maroon, because Inuyasha never let his true self show. "Inuyasha, you are my fiancée I would never want to leave you." Kagome whispered because Inuyasha was squishing all the air out of her. Inuyasha slowly let go and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Say that again." Inuyasha demanded. "You are my fiancée; I would never want to leave you." Kagome said in a low voice afraid that Inuyasha would not like being told that.  

            All the sudden Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the bed and whispered into her ear. "Never stop saying that. I am yours and you are mine. We have and always will be together, forever."  Then Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome on the ear and nuzzled into her hair and fell asleep. Kagome stayed wide awake thinking about what Inuyasha said. She smiled with every thought and she was glad that her one wish came true. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Back at the hill)

            As Miroku nestled onto Sango shoulder and lightly kissed Sango's neck. All the sudden goose bumps appeared. "I guess you enjoy this." Miroku whispered. Sango started to turn to a bright red and she bit her lower lip. She prayed that Miroku did not notice that she was blushing. "I take that as a yes." Then Miroku nibbled on her earlobe sending Sango into a deep trance. She paid attention to every sense in her body that was screaming. Finally she took her own advice and pulled back. Miroku look stunned as Sango left his arms. He started to lower his head and turned away, but before he took a step toward the hut Sango grabbed him and turned him around and kissed him. She kissed him with such force that he fell backward into the mud.   His dark robes got covered in mud. Miroku lifted his hand and moved a piece of hair that strayed from her pony tail. In the process of removing the stray hair he got some mud on her face. This made him smile because even when Sango is dirty she is beautiful. He thought.

            "Ye kids should be more careful…" Keade said as she headed up the mountain covering Shippo's eyes. "Keade what is going on? Let me see." Shippo screamed. But all Keade did was push him past the couple to head for the hut, trying to avoid any more embarrassment to Sango who was turning scarlet from Keade walking in on them. _I thought Miroku was bad, but obviously it was Sango who started that mess. _Keade thought and began to laugh. "What is it Keade?" Shippo asked. "Nothing, just being reminded on the past." Keade answered. 

            Sango lifted herself off Miroku and tried to leave before something else happened, but Miroku would not let her go. He grabbed her and flipped her into the mud. "You started this…" Miroku said as he lowered his head down to Sango and kissed her hard and then pulled up. Sango smiled once again and pulled him down to kiss him over again, without a care in the world for who was watching. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

            As Kaede and Shippo walked to the hut Shippo wanted to know what was going on. "Kaede, why could I not see what was going on?" He demanded. "Ye kids are too curious these days." Was the only thing that Kaede would reply. Finally they made it into the hut where both Kaede and Shippo met the surprise of there life. Inuyasha was holding onto Kagome and he seemed happy. Before Kaede and Shippo said a word Kagome whispered to please stay quite he needs his sleep. Kagome tried to slip out of Inuyasha's hands, but with every move Inuyasha held her tighter. "Kagome, Ye need some help?" "No I am fine. I am just worried about the scrapes on his arms. He ripped his bandages off when he grabbed me to snuggle. I think he is bleeding." Kagome whispered as she pulled the covers away from her face. "Kagome…WHAT IS THAT?" Shippo yelled as he stared at Kagomes fingers. "What is what?" Kagome asked frightened at what was wrong. Shippo jumped over to her and lifted her hand. "This" Kagome started to blush and started to smile, but before she could answer she was cut off by Inuyasha. "**What do you think it is you little brat.**" Inuyasha screamed as he threw Shippo off the bed. "**I asked Kagome to marry me!"**  "Really, Inuyasha is that true? I thought you would be to stubborn to ask her." Kaede said. "You stupid Wench" Inuyasha Muttered as he slowly elevated out of bed. Kagome followed, but unlike Inuyasha she got out of bed. Blood covered the back of her shirt where Inuyasha was wounded. "Inuyasha you are still bleeding. You need to rest." Kagome said as she laid Inuyasha back on the bed. "NO! I want to be with you." He replied. "I will be fine. You need some rest Kaede will help you heal faster and I am going to take a dip into the lake to clean up." _At least this time I was smart and brought a new pair of clothes._ Kagome thought as she left picking up her new outfit. "Kagome let me come with you. I need to be there to protect the one I love." Inuyasha screamed, but Kagome had already left. Inuyasha started to get up, but before Inuyasha could lay a foot on the ground Kaede slammed him back on to the bed. "Ye, don't know how to listen." Kaede said as she started to make sure Inuyasha could not move from the bed. "Ye, needs to get better and Kagome is right. Ye can only get better if you stay here." "But I need to protect her." "The last time a girl that I liked left she got slaughtered. I can't let it happen again."

            Kagome started to head off to the hot springs with loads of things on her mind. _Inuyasha, why will you not try to help yourself get better? I love you, but you are stubborn some times. _

            Kagome finally got to the springs she started to get undressed. She pulled her hair up into a bun and slowly walked into the spring. She felt every part of her body start to relax even her head became a lot clearer. Kagome started to stare at her ring it shimmed with the light refracting from it almost like a opal. _I hope it is not as delicate as an opal._ Kagome thought as she submerged it into the water. Kagome started to swim around and was finally at ease. As Kagome started to get out of the water a question hit her harder than ever before. _I am only sixteen and I have a fiancé.  _Kagome smiled at that part, but the next part gave her tears_. The worst part is that my mother does not even know. I might not be able to tell her ever. _As Kagome pulled her sleeve over her shoulder she felt her heart sink. _I am never going to see my mother again._ Kagome thought as another tear fell down her face. Kagome started to walk away from the spring and seemed even more troubled then before she went. 

            As Kagome walked up the hill to Keade's hut she notice to figures playing around. She was about to scream, but decided not to because that would be to awkward for the couple she thought. _At least Miroku and Sango are getting along now. _Kagome thought as she walked back down the hill to not disturb the couple.

            When Kagome made it down to the hill she was grabbed by to figures that covered her eyes and carried away. Kagome started to kick and scream begging for them to let her go. But they kept on walking. Sango and Miroku heard the screams and headed to aid Kagome, but they could not find her. It was as though she had disappeared. 

            Back at the hut Inuyasha heard Kagome and ran to save her, but by the time he got to the hill where Sango and Miroku were there was no trace of her except for one scent that Inuyasha could smell. As the blood raised though Inuyasha his claws stretched and he swore that they would pay.     

*&*&*&*&*&*

(Author's notes)

Who got Kagome? Did Sesshomaru get her again despite what Inuyasha said? Or was it Ayame who is taking Kagome to kill her so they she can live with Koga? Will Miroku ask for Sango's hand or something else? Next time on WHO WILL SURVIVE? 

Referrals:

This one has no update, but if you like short stories or need some time to kill go to this story.  It has a new perspective for Inuyasha. 

Nightmares by: Outcast of Reality

InuyashaKagome Inuyasha has a bad dream, and wakes up to the only thing that really comforts him ONE-SHOT  
Inuyasha - G - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 975 


	20. Love is in the air

Disclaimer: My lawyers informed me that I am only able to own one guy, so I had to give one of them up…  sorry Inuyasha, my guy is a whole lot sweeter. Inuyasha Don't cry. Wait Inuyasha…

To give thanks:

terran4ever- I love you too. I give all my credit for these stories to you though…dear. I am thrilled that you finally sent in a review and even more impressed that it was the 100. You are such a sweetheart!

PurpleDevilFire- Thank you for your advice, but my problem is that at time Fanfiction scrunches my stuff together. Example my thank you area gets scrunched when it is spaced throughout the saved document. Thank you and I will try to work with the fanfiction people to solve my problem. 

Ks-Starshine- You are making me smile. I am glad that you enjoy all the romance. 

Wkagome- I am glad that I am now your #1 story, now if only I can keep it.

Inu101112- Thank you. I am glad to see a new name and even happier it is one that enjoys my work. Thank you.
    
    animefreak808- I am trying to dish them out as fast as I write them so keep the reviews coming.
    
    kb()- I am not going to stop at 20 so let the good times roll.
    
    Miztikal-Dragon-I know at times I have lost it, but… Okay most of the time… Okay all the time. Gosh, What more do you want. Thanks for your review and I am glad that you like my story.
    
    Inuyasha~Slave-Like I said before I am glad to see a new name, but even happier that you are enjoying this. Thank you and I hope to see you review again soon.
    
    Ashley- (I did not want to put your last name… I would feel bad if I did because there are some very unique people out there.) But thank you for your support.

Dedicated to:

terran4ever, PurpleDevilFire, **Ks-Starshine**, **Wkagome**, Inu101112, **animefreak808**, **kb**(), **Miztikal****-Dragon**, Inuyasha~Slave, Ashley, Out4Sesshomaru'sHead,  **Rin90**, Gabbygoose05, **CloakedChaos**, **Crimson Pooka**, **siyuri**, inudragon21, mwyatt, QTBLACK, Tsurashi, sammy, destiny, Nicole, elf-princess4, **shadowedtears aka shippofan65**, unknown lol, KittyDemon16, plutten, Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou, Gentle Memoriz, Jordan, cute_sweerheart11 , inulover, Shiny Lights, cheyenne , Silverblade , **tessie-fanfic**, kagome, LightAngel, InuYashBishi334, Lauren, tenshi rose, Xianghua, SM together, MirokuFreak13, ra , Noone **THANKS TO EVERYONE LISTED ABOVE I HAVE MADE 20 CHAPTERS AND PLAN TO KEEP GOING. (GIVING SPECIAL THANKS TO THE ONES IN BOLD BECAUSE THEY REVIEWED MORE THAN ONCE.)**

Chapter 20

Love is in the air

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha screamed in vain. "Why did you leave me? You said that you would never leave!" As he dropped down to his knees and brought his fist to his face. _I should have never left her alone._ Inuyasha thought as a tear fell down his face. He slowly got up and tried to get Kagomes' scent, but it was covered with the distinct odor of wolf.  His blood ran cold thinking about where Kagome was taken.  He ran down the path to get Kagome back and he prepared for a fight that would end anymore troubles for them.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(With Kagome)

            "Let me go!" she screamed as she kicked and punched. Most of the time she was hitting the air that surrounded her.  Finally she hit one of her kidnapper's right in the nose and they dropped her onto her back.  As she recovered from the fall she noticed that her blind fold had fallen.  "Ginta!  Hakkaku! Why did you take me?" Kagome screamed as she fixed her outfit. "Lady Kagome, Koga is in trouble. He is in need of your help. Since his battle for you he has been screaming. He has been wanting you. He has been upset that you would not let Inuyasha keep fighting him. Don't get his wrong, but he thinks he should fight for his woman." Ginta informed her. "But…" Kagome did not finish her sentence. She was too worried about Koga to finish. _Inuyasha what should I do?_ She asked herself. "Why did you kidnap me?" "That is the only way we could get you away from that half breed. He would have torn us to shreds other wise." Hakkaku answered back. "Lady, we must keep going Inuyasha will catch up with us soon." _But I want him to catch up. I want him. _Kagome thought as she looked at her ring. "**_You can see how much I love you because every color represents a thought I am having about you at this one minute."_**_ Inuyasha's thoughts must be on how I am and if I am okay. _Kagome thought as she watched the colors of the ring dance in the sun light. "Lady Kagome, we must leave." Ginta persisted. "Fine let's get going" Kagome said as she got to her feet. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Back with Inuyasha)

            "Inuyasha what is making you run so much faster?" Miroku asked as he and Sango road Kirara. "We are catching up to Kagome's kidnapers" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles and slowly gained an evil smile. Inuyasha could taste the blood of Kagomes kidnapers even before he was able to catch up with them. Streaks started to appear on Inuyasha's face as his blood coursed though him.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(At Koga's cave.)

"Kagome!" Koga whispered as Kagome appeared in front of him. "Koga, are you are okay?" Kagome asked as she looked over Koga's deep scratches from Inuyasha. "I am fine since you are here." Koga replied. Nether one of them noticed that someone was listening into them. _Kagome soon you will be gone and Koga will be telling me that he is glad to see me._ The figure started to walk out from the shadows with a knife aimed for Kagome. She raised her hand, but something stopped her. Kagome was saying something that seemed to be in her favor."Koga we need to talk." "Fine after I take my nap. Please don't leave Kagome..." Koga said as he held Kagomes hand close to his heart. _Inuyasha I want you please Inuyasha I wish that you where here to help me tell Koga. Okay maybe not considering you two would start fighting again. _Kagome thought, but little did she know that Inuyasha was on the outside about to jump into the cave to save Kagome. Sango and Miroku had fallen behind, because Inuyasha was running so fast.  Ayame lifted the blade about to crash it into Kagome till…

**"KAGOME!" **Inuyasha screamed startling Kagome's killer and she crept back into the darkness. Inuyasha jumped to where Kagome and Koga where and then he looked up and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was transformed. His claws were out stretched toward Koga and his fangs protruding from his mouth to cover his lower lip. _Where is Tetsusaiga? _Kagome thought and then remembered laying it down next to the bed."Inuyasha" Kagome gasped. "Koga get up it's time for you to die!" Inuyasha screamed as he raised his claws as Koga rose. "I think you are wrong." "Please don't fight" Kagome screamed, but neither one reacted to Kagome. Kagome thought fast and then yelled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha If you love me as much as I love you, you will not start this fighting." Inuyasha slowly turned to look at Kagome. As he turned his claws went back to normal size and his fangs disappeared into his mouth and his purple strips crept back from where they came from. "Kagome" Inuyasha screamed. "Inuyasha" Kagome screamed running toward Inuyasha. She jumped into his arms. "Kagome, I love you!" "I love you too." Kagome said as she kissed him. 

Koga watched the display unfolded before him and his heart fell into bits and pieces onto the ground. He filled with anger and headed toward Inuyasha ready to kill him for causing him so much pain. Then Kagome would be his, forever.  But he was stopped by Ayame. "Look Koga they are happy. Can't you see that? If you love something then you should set it free. Even more so since you have some one who wants to be with you no matter what. I want to be with you. You promised to marry me. I know that Kagome came and you feel as though she should be your mate, but when you are with me aren't you happy? Koga, please!" Ayame asked. 

Koga looked into Ayame's eyes and slightly rubbed her ears. "Ayame, do you love me?" Koga asked. "Yes, Koga. I love you with all my heart and ten times more."  Ayame leaned into Koga and stared right into his eyes.  While looking into Ayame's eyes he realized that his heart felt full. His soul was complete. "Ayame, you are so beautiful. Why had I never noticed it before?" Koga asked raising her chin to kiss her lips lightly and short, but it turned out to be a long kiss that left them wanting more.

"Inuyasha lets go." Kagome whispered and pulled Inuyasha toward the opening. "Kagome, I love you." "I love you too." Kagome whispered. As the exited the cave Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes seeing life and happiness in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around Kagome and started to kiss her. As they separated Sango and Miroku appeared.   

"Excuse us" Miroku joked. All the sudden he felt a pain on the back of his head as a lump rose from his head where Sango slapped him. "Would you two like a ride?" Sango asked. "Sure" Kagome said jumping onto the back of Kirara. Inuyasha looked into Kagomes eyes and smiled, because he could see their future. 

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and held her close. "Kagome, you mean the world to me. I love you. I never want to hurt you even more now then ever." "I love you too."  Kagome said as she snuggled up into Inuyasha. As they held each other Kagome's ring started to glow. "What is going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Our love is pure. So, the stone has just made that clear to everyone. It will shine like that forever." Inuyasha said as he held her tight. Lightly brushing a kiss on her forehead that Kagome could feel in her bones. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Author's notes)

Thank you everyone. You have made this story to chapter 20. Let's see if I can make it to 30.  Will Kagome and Inuyasha set a date? Will Koga come? Will Miroku ask Sango for a proposal? Who knows?

Referral:


	21. Tree

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, No I can't own you I know, I know that you want me too, but I can't stop it Inuyasha I can't take you. 

To give thanks to:

Timelesslovelykagome- I am so glad that I could make you feel so much emotion. Also, Kagome will try to get reunited, does it work who knows?

Miztikal-Dragon- You do write like this. Yet, I have to admit. Pieces resemble my relationship with terran, but you can always write what's in your heart. Thank you though you are really flattering me!

 Kikyo101- I know that it is real mushy, but that is all I can write. The passion that each character holds gets a bit greater and a little more twisted.

Crimson Pooka-I am glad you feel that way, now only if Sesshomaru could find some one. Gives an evil smile. Thank you and I can't wait to write the next chapter.

soccerwoofer –Thanks for your input. Also I use word and save it as a web page. HTML didn't work for me also, so I went around it. Hope to hear from you again!

Inu101112- I am glad to hear from you again. Also, Sunshine it is always a pleasant. At least Inu101112 has not getting his butt kicked, yet. 
    
    kb()- Here you go another chapter just for you!
    
    Wkagome-The wedding will be soon most likely in two or three chapters. I am always glad to hear from you and I hope to read another review shortly!
    
    Ks-Starshine- You put it the best way. If only the rest of the group would get together… 
    
    tessie-fanfic-I am glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you like the rest though. 
    
    Dedication: To everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best!

Chapter 21

Tree

            As the gang rode back to the village Inuyasha had a huge question pounding in his brain. He did not know how to ask it but, finally he blurted it out. "Kagome, when will we set a date?" "A date, for what?" Miroku asked as he turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha. He finally noticed the ring glaring at him on Kagomes' finger. "Whoa! When did that happen?" Miroku screamed

            "Why does everyone freak out when they find out that I want to marry Kagome? I love her, so why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha screamed while raising his claws at Miroku. "Kagome, so when are you to going to get married?" Sango asked trying to change the subject. "I don't know." Kagome answered as a tear ran down her face. "Kagome, what is wrong?" Inuyasha begged as he wiped the tear away from her cheek. 

            "I wish I would be able to tell my mother that is all. I want to be with you forever, but I feel so weird not telling my mom. She deserves so much more." Kagome said crying into Inuyasha's Kimono. 

            "Kagome, when we get back to the village Kaede might have a way to help us."  Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. "Just please stop crying." 

            Slowly Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and at that point Inuyasha knew that he had to help Kagome anyway possible. As they arrived at Keade's hut Kirara started to change back to her original state. A sweet "helpless" kitten that threw everyone off to get be able to jump into Shippo's arms. "Kagome, are you all right?" Shippo asked running up to the clan that was spread out on the ground. 

            "I need to talk to Kaede." Kagome said running with all her strength into the hut. "Inuyasha, Is Kagome alright? What did you do to her?" Shippo screamed as he threw a punch into Inuyasha's leg. "Stupid little demon. You should know by now that I could kill you with a slice of my claws." "Yes, you could then you would never see Kagome…" As Shippo rang his Angels name Inuyasha ran to be next to her.

"Ye, child wants to tell ye mother about you and Inuyasha…I think that is a great idea. So, what do ye need from me?" Kaede asked.  "Kaede I was wondering if there was a way that we could send her a note, or something because I can't get back home.  I want her to know how happy I am and that I am going to the happiest I have ever been." Kagome said as Inuyasha came running into the hut. "Ye okay Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. "I just wanted to be by Kagome. I want to be there for her and I am never going to let her be alone ever again." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and hugging her close. "Kagome, I have an idea, but it will take sometime. So, if you could give me a few days…" "N0! WENCH! I WANT TO HELP KAGOME NOW!" Inuyasha screamed. "Ye need to gain more patience real soon." Kaede said turning around to work on Kagomes problem. 

            "Kagome, lets go we will be figure out something else that will help you out now." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome out of the hut. "Inuyasha, stop it. Let go! Kaede is just trying to help. Let me go."

"Kagome, I will not. I want you to fell better now. We are going to find a way." Inuyasha growled. "Fine, Inuyasha. SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, but her plan back fired and she landed face down into the dirt along side Inuyasha. 

            As Inuyasha started to get up from his face plant he started laughing because Kagome was slowly getting up and moaned because that hurt her more than she ever thought. "Welcome to my world!" Inuyasha screamed as he helped Kagome up. "That hurt more then I thought." Kagome whispered as she stood up from the hole where her face was. "Kagome, you have all these scrapes. You must have hit some rocks with that rush from the drop. Why don't we go down to the hot spring and I will clean that up for you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear sending shivers down her spine. All she could get out was a light okay as he led her to the spring.  

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(At the place where Kirara left the gang)

            Slowly Sango tried to get up, but she was having trouble standing. Then all the sudden a hand was offered to Sango. "Would you like some help getting up?" Miroku asked as he offered his hand for her. "Thank you Miroku." Sango said as she slowly pulled to her original height. Miroku watched as she leaned over and dusted herself off from all the dirt that got on her outfit. Sango felt that someone was watching so she slowly stood up and walked over to Miroku and slapped him. "Don't do that!" She screamed as she walked off to the hut. 

            _It is worth ever slap just to be able to feel her…_ Miroku thought as he rubbed the red hand print left behind, by Sango.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  

(With Kagome.)

            Kagome wanted to relax so when Inuyasha was cleaning up Kagome started to walk to the forest and stopped at one tree. The tree that began their journey, the tree that Kagome first met Inuyasha.  The tree that was still in her back yard surrounded by a gate to protect it from predators. Kagome sat down in front of the tree that started it all and began to cry. She remembered the story that her mother told. 

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

_(FLASH BACK)_

_            Kagome when your father and I were going out we had a big fight one that I thought would have torn us apart. I hated him. But one day I came to sit underneath this tree and your father came up. He had tears in his eyes and looked as though the world had spit him out. He came over and hugged me and told me that he loved me. That he could not live without me. I understood from that moment on that he was the one for me. My soul opened up and I knew that I would be the happiest with him. _

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

 (Back to Kagome.)

            Kagome could remember that talk as though it was yesterday.  All the sudden she felt these big arms surround almost to the point of drowning her. "Kagome, I love you and I am going to help you anyway possible, but never leave me again. I want to protect you, the last time I let you go someone kidnapped you."  Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome on the head. Kagome could feel the water droplets on her back and could hear that Inuyasha's heart was racing._ He must have looked up and noticed that I was not there. He came after me. Oh, Inuyasha I want you to be happy. _ Kagome thought as she pulled Inuyasha's arms closer to her to feel his warmth. 

            Inuyasha let out a sigh as though his heart was at ease because he knew Kagome was safe at last. He knew in his arms nothing could harm her. "Ye children look so sweet together" Kaede announced as she walked in on this romantic scene. "I have a plan that should work to your advantage…" As Kaede unraveled her plan Kagome began to smile. "That sounds as though that might work." Then Kagome broke free from Inuyasha and ran to Kaede and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you, Kaede. You have made me so happy." She screamed. "Ye, child must be getting that note ready for ye mother." Kaede said loosening Kagomes grip. "Your right, I need to write my note. I can't wait to do that!" Kagome said as she ran off to the hut with Inuyasha close behind. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back at the hut.)

            Kagome ran into the hut and grabbed some paper and began to write. 

Dear Mom,

I know this is a weird sight to see, but I can only talk to you this way. I love you mom and I wanted to tell you that we finally collected all the jewel shards and Inuyasha asked to marry me. I told him yes. I wanted you to know that before anything happened, but mom, I also wanted you to know that I can't get back to your time right now. We are working on it. Don't worry. I am happy and we will be joining you guys soon. I will tell you more later

Love,

Kagome

Kagome rolled up her letter and then looked at Inuyasha. "Why did you lie to your mother?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you mean?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as through she could melt him with her eyes. "You said that we would be back soon."  "I didn't want to worry her." Kagome said as she headed out the door to meet Kaede at the god tree.

            "Ye child needs to aim the arrow right into the center of ye tree." Kaede said handing over the bow. "This will cause it to stay hidden until the forth day you left there and came to be here, with us.  The powers will keep it secret until then. So, aim and let it go." Kaede said as Kagome aimed. 

            Kagome let the bow string go and watched it hit the mark and disappear. "She will be the only one to get it right?' Kagome asked as she looked down at Kaede. "Yes. She will be only one to retrieve it." Kaede said as she started to head back to here hut.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Author's notes)

            Will Kagome's mother get the letter? Will Kagome ever see her family again? When will Inuyasha and Kagome get married? Thanks you guys. I am over the top with new ideas and I can't wait to share them all. See ya soon. Oh, I forgot. I was asked if I have AIM yes I do, but most of the time it is on away, but if you want to try to get a hold of me it is flare4ever05. hope to hear from everyone real soon.

Referral:

Memories by Inu101112

Six years ago, Kagome had a child. But one problem. She had dog-ears (wonder why...) InuKag MirSan  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Drama/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 373


	22. Planning

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, no I can't. I am sorry. Terran is the only guy that I am aloud to own! I know… I know, but I can't you are going to make him go crazy!

Thanks to:

Miztikal-Dragon- Thanks I will try. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.
    
    Inuyasha~slave()- I think your name states what I am thinking… Okay maybe not, but I am glad that you love it.
    
    animefreak808-Thanks I am glad that you are enjoying my work. Now only if I could read the rest of the worlds…
    
    wkagome-I will try but it is up to Kagome. Yet, she is very bright she will get it.
    
    WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe-go ahead and get sappy. I love that kind of writing. Thanks for reviewing.I could get use to your review.
    
    Inu101112- Tell sunshine that he is not the sexy one, but Inuyasha is. Gosh he is a close second though.
    
    SaTuRnBaBi1690-sorry to end like that, and I will try to tell you as much as possible.
    
    kb()-I will keep them coming. I love Inuyasha and thanks for reviewing again.
    
    tessie-fanfic-Thanks. I hope that you still love it after the wedding..,
    
    Ks-Starshine-Thanks, I need this pep talk all the time.. Sorry about the AIM, I passed out and forgot to turn it off. I am so sorry. I hope to catch you and tell you on AIM.

Chapter 22

Planning

"Kagome, do you feel better now?"  Inuyasha asked as he watched her lay the bow on the ground. She still looked lost Inuyasha thought. As Kagome looked at him with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. 

"Better." Kagome replied as she looked off into the distance. Slowly Inuyasha approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha whispered as they stared at the sun falling behind the mountains. Kagome turned around and took in Inuyasha's hug that engulfed her. 

"Inuyasha tomorrow we have a big day." Kagome said as she reached up to rub Inuyasha's ears.  "Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked as he lowered his head down to hers.  "Because, we have a wedding to plan. One that will make everyone see why I love you." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Are you sure you are ready?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled himself away from Kagome to see her face. "Yes, I can't do anything now. So, I might as well be getting ready for my new life." Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to smirk as he walked Kagome back to the village to get some rest. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(In the hut)

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at one another. This was the first time that they would be together in a hut to sleep. Inuyasha did not know what to do. Even with Kikyo he slept outside, but this was different he did not want to leave Kagome alone. So, Inuyasha leaned against the farthest wall and watched Kagome settle down to go to sleep. 

Kagome slowly crept into bed and wondered why Inuyasha was not joining her. Kagome looked up and saw his amber eyes staring at her. They were watching her every move. Kagome finally settled in bed and Inuyasha felt his heart race when Kagome looked deep into his eyes and tapped the bed as though she wanted him there.  Inuyasha cocked his head to the right as though to question Kagomes actions. Kagome just smiled and taped the bed again. Inuyasha slowly rose from his crouching place and leisurely walked over to Kagome. His amber eyes looked down into hers and he slowly leaned in for a kiss. 

Kagome was lost in Inuyasha's eyes as she followed Inuyasha's lead and rose out of bed to meet him. As their lips touched Inuyasha knew he could not stop there. He fell into the bed kissing Kagome. They started to snuggle and Inuyasha and Kagome shared their last kiss of the night and told each other that they loved one another. Inuyasha rolled over and blew out the candle and they snuggled in the dark arm in arm till they both fell asleep.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Sango and Miroku)

            Miroku spied Sango staring up at the moon. She looked so sad Miroku thought as he walk up to meet Sango. "What do you want? Do you want to grope me again?" 

            "No, Sango I just want to look up at the stars with you and let you spill your heart out to me." Miroku whispered he sat next to Sango. Sango turned to him and wondered if everything he said was true. "Sango, what is going on in your head, please spill it out. I am here for you. Let it all go." Miroku said and just as though he flipped a switch Sango began to have tears roll down her face. 

            "Miroku, I miss my family. I wish that they could be here. I miss my dad telling me that I was one of the best girl fighters he ever knew. My mom kissing my forehead before I went to bed. Kohaku…" Sango began to cry louder with mentioning his name. "Kohaku who, when it began to storm would come into my room and ask to share my bed with him. I always would welcome him even if I thought he was old enough to sleep alone." Sango said as she wiped the tears from her face. "It's okay." Miroku said as he watched his love fall apart. 

            "When I saw how Naraku left Kohaku I swore revenge. If only I was there to protect him, he might still be alive. He might be running up to me right now telling me about his most recent strategy." Sango screamed and Miroku wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his robes. "It's okay Sango." Miroku repeated as he replayed Kohaku's death. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Kohaku's death)

            "I thought I told you to get rid of Kagome. She is the key to Inuyasha." Naraku said in a deep voice. "I tried sir." Kohaku said in a dull voice. "I tried, but she could not die. She was protected by another force." 

            "**YOU FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN! YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I DID FOR YOU? THE MEMORIES OF YOUR FAMILY DIEING BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM? FOR SURE I KNOW THAT BEFORE YOU DIE YOU WILL REMEMBER THE PAIN."**  Naraku said as he raised the blocker to Kohaku brain. Kohaku's memories started to seep back to him and he began to tear up. "Please let me be under your spell help me rid of these memories." Kohaku yelled. 

            Naraku could sense that Inuyasha and the gang were near. "Fine. Then let me grab something then I will help you." Naraku said as he went into Kohaku's skin and pulled out the jewel shard that was his life line. Just as Naraku pulled the jewel shard out Inuyasha appeared. "Goodbye, dear hanyou." Naraku smiled as he disappeared into the darkness. Kohaku began screaming, because he could feel every cut that was placed on his body. Sango ran up to Kohaku and held him close to her heart. "Kohaku, you are safe now." Sango whispered. Kohaku lifted himself toward her and apologized for everything he did and told her to stay and to help stop Naraku. Then he became lifeless in Sango's arms as he went on to the next life. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  

(Back to Sango and Miroku) 

            "Kohaku is happy now. He is with your father and mother and watching you from above."  Miroku said as he rocked Sango back in forth. He held her close to his heart hoping to protect her from any pain she has felt, but felt Sango slipping away as she fell asleep in Miroku's arms.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(In the morning in the hut.)

            Slowly Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at her with his amber eyes. "Good morning." His whispered as he drew her close. "Good morning sweetheart." Kagome replied kissing Inuyasha on the cheek and settled back into the covers. "I thought you would never wake up." He whispered bringing her face up from the covers. "I didn't want to wake up just yet." She replied as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulling him under the covers as well.  

            "Hey! I thought we were getting up." He screamed in a joking manner. "Well, you might be getting up, but I still want to sleep." Kagome said as she nuzzled into Inuyasha's shoulder.  "I though you wanted to plan for the wedding." Inuyasha said as he snuggled into Kagome's arms. "But, I guess I would be happy here as well." Inuyasha whispered as he started to smile. 

            "Fine, if you want to talk about the wedding then lets, but I don't believe that we have to move from this spot." Kagome said as she used her hand to trace along his arms. "What?" Inuyasha asked because he not paying any attention to what Kagome was saying, but what she was doing. "Well, Inuyasha, we could just do an outside wedding, which causes us not to decorate." Inuyasha moaned in appreciation and nodded his head. "How would we get the food?" Kagome asked.

            At the sound of the word food Inuyasha woke up put out an interesting idea. "Why don't we invite the guest to bring their favorite dishes and we can have people pick what they want. That way I won't have to help cook." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Fine we will do that, but how will we invite people?" Kagome asked.

            "Why don't you just ask the main people that we like by handing them a letter…wait then get how many are coming?" 

            "Smarty pants." Kagome screams as she got out of bed to start writing the invitations. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 

(Author's notes) 

            Okay you are seeing the behind footage of the wedding, but who should be invited? Send in your votes. I want to know who should be going. I beg though that it's only Inuyasha Characters. Thanks you guys. Oh, also if you would like me to e-mail you if you are not a member of FanFiction then write down your e-mail in the e-mail box and tell me. Thanks.

Referral:

 This is not an Inuyasha, but maybe we could send reviews and beg for them to write an Inuyasha FanFiction!

A New Salior Scout? By WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe

This new salior gives the scouts new powers and actual weapons. The new sailor is then poisoned by their new enemy, Prince XeXion who is after their power. Then the scouts suddenly get help from a... --Full Summary Inside-- Please RR !Chapter 2 & 3up!  
Sailor Moon - PG - English - Drama/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 3 


	23. To get ready

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and the song is not also. (Even thought it is only on sentence.) Yet, who knows what could happen.

TO GIVE THANKS:
    
    Crimson Pooka- I can't wait to write the wedding. I would love to see Inuyasha and Kagome happy.
    
    Inuyashapup101- I hope the next part wont be to bad. I try to keep it clean. Mainly a request from my BF, but if you would like it clean too, then it will happen.
    
    WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe- Your welcome. I love to promote fellow writers and I hope to see your name again!
    
    inu kag lover 4eva**- **You guys one have to wait for the next chapter. 
    
    Wkagome- Sorry to admit, but this is the only one I have written so far. I hope to start a new one when next years school starts. Can't wait to hear from you again.
    
    KenshinOtaku- I will recommend you next chapter. I had something that needed to get out. I love your stories and can't wait to read more.
    
    Timelesslovelykagome- A lot of the people you asked for are going to be there. Even a few that no one expects. I hope to hear your review again.
    
    Kb- Thanks I try to get everyone to review. I hope I can get you to review once again. Even more so when the wedding happens.
    
    Inu101112- Hey I still think Inuyasha is the best, but that is me. I guess sunshine is now pouting in a corner. (BIG baby)
    
    Ks-Starshine- I can't wait to hear from you. I hope the next chapter is going to make a few people cry from what happens.
    
    Miztikal-Dragon-I will try and add as many of the people you asked for. Even more. I hope that you like the pick for the wedding. I have to admit. There is going to be love in the air for one certain guy…

Chapter 23

To get ready

            "How many do you think I should write?" Kagome asked as she turned to Inuyasha. "Or even better when should it be?" 

            "How about this, why don't we just tell the people that we want to show. You could beg Sango to let you have Kirara for a day to tell people." _She let you have enough times to fly home. _Inuyasha thought. "Besides the people we tell will tell their friends and we will have everyone we want to show then we could have the wedding in a few days, because the anniversary that you came to my world, the anniversary where you came into my heart is coming up."

            "You remembered when I first came?" Kagome said with a smile. "Of course I do. You made my life whole." Kagome started to have a tear stream down her face. Inuyasha noticed it and got out of bed to wipe away the tear that fell down her face. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. Something so beautiful should never have tears." Inuyasha whispered.

            "I am not crying because I am sad, but because I am so luck to have someone like you."  Kagome replied as she kissed him softly on the lips. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back at the hill)

            "Miroku?" Sango asked while to pry him off her shoulder. "Miroku, please wake up. We have been here all night. I think we need to get back to the hut." Sango said as she shook Miroku. 

            Miroku looked at Sango with love in care filled to the brim. "Do you feel better Sango?" He asked pulling her close to his chest. "I am fine. I feel better even more so because you helped me." 

            Yet as Sango talked to Miroku one line kept repeating in her head…_Why do fools fall in love?_ She stared at Miroku as he responded to her. She looked deep into his eyes and looked for the things that she was feeling. Hoping that they would be glaring back at her, but all she saw was a lost boy wondering trying to find himself.  

            As Miroku responded to Sango he felt pressured. She was staring right at him not saying a single word. He felt as though she was trying to see down to his soul. "Sango, are you okay?" Miroku repeated and didn't get a response. _It as though she doesn't even know that I am talking. _Miroku thought as he drew her closer to his heart to feel he warmth in him. 

            Suddenly a head popped out from over the hill. Kagome approached the couple slowly and with great ease. When she finally arrived she stopped and stared at the couple until she was noticed. "Kagome, is everything alright?" Miroku asked.

            Rapidly Sango lifted her head to try and cover what was going on. She started to blush because of what she was doing minutes before. "Uh, Sango..." Kagome stumbled "Can I borrow Kirara I need to get news out fast." Kagome finished. 

            "What news?" Sango asked. "Well, I guess you should be the first to know. Inuyasha and I are getting married very soon. Also, when the wedding happens you will need to bring you favorite meal." Kagome replied. "Oh, my!' Sango screamed as she ran up to Kagome. "Sure, you can borrow her. I am so glad for the two of you." 

            "Also Sango, I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor."   

            "Of course I will! I can't wait!" Sango screamed as she hugged Kagome again. "Finely you to will be together forever." 

            Sango slowly loosened her grip as Kagome pulled away. "I am sorry, but I have to get going thank you Sango!" Kagome said as she ran to get her job done.  

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(With Inuyasha)

            Inuyasha felt filthy as he walked down the path to ask a question. He could smell all the blood around him and could sense the power surrounding him. As he reached his destination he looked in and could feel the evil powers rising. He felt someone behind him. He turned slowly and stared his next problem right in the face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Kagome returned from inviting all she knew.)

            She had one more she had to invite. She slowly walked up to the hut and wondered how Kaede would respond. 

            She walked though the thresh hold and saw the old woman taking to someone. Kaede slowly turned her head and gave Kagome a full view of the other person. "Sango, What are you doing here?"  Kagome asked. "Well, I figured you would have told Kaede at least about it, but I stand corrected." Sango said as she walked around the table. 

            "Let get ye ready. I bet ye don't even have a dress." Kaede said as she got up. "Oh, I completely forgot." Kagome said as she followed Kaede into the next room. She watched as Kaede crept to a chest that lay in front of the bed. Kaede slowly lifted the lid. Kagome watched as she pulled out a long white kimono covered with sliver beads in the shape of leaves and roses. "It is breath taking" Kagome said as she walked over to her future wedding dress. "I know. My mother wore it the day she got married and since then it has sat in her never to see the light of day again" Kaede responded as she gave it to Kagome. 

            Kagome slowly lifted it up to her shoulders to get an idea of how it was going to fit. Kaede left the room as Kagome changed into this stunning dress. 

            As Kagome buttoned the last button she could feel herself get stronger as though the dress has empowered her. Kagome slowly walked out and showed off her dress to the two women waiting impatiently. "You look like an angel" Sango gasped. "Ye look like ye will be ready for the big day." Kaede said as smile grew on her face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Authors notes)

            Okay. I know, I though that the wedding was going to be in this one, but I think it should have a whole page to it not just some underling words and then the story to go on. So, Stay tuned to see the wedding and to find out where Inuyasha went.

Referral:

I was going to refer a story but something came up. This is going to be a web site. She is one of my close friends and she is having major problems so if you could take a look I would appreciate it down to the bottom of my heart. Even more so if you send it on.  

www.Projectjessica.com 


	24. The wedding day

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha leave me alone.

To give thanks is having problems. Sorry next time it will show. 

Chapter 24

The wedding day

            "Kagome, I am back!" Inuyasha announced as he entered the hut.  He noticed the two women talking in the corner. "Where is my Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Kaede. 

            "She is in the bedroom taking off her dress." Sango said as she sipped her tea. "What?" Inuyasha asked raising his brow. "Kagome is taking off her kimono for the wedding." Sango told Inuyasha. "You don't have to get all cranky about it." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to the corner of the room and sat cross legged. 

            When Inuyasha sat down he could feel the breeze from the outside coming in. It caused him to twitch his ears to pick up any extra noises.  He raised his head to a familiar scent to try to catch it again.

            When Kagome finished she came out of the room. She noticed Inuyasha and leaned up against the door frame and watched him stare outside. She bit her lip watching Inuyasha twitch his ears and raise his head. She could not believe that she was going to get married tomorrow to the man of her dreams. 

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha questioned as he turned around. "Yes" Kagome replied. "Kagome, I love you and I am sorry for all those times that I thought it and never said it. I will repay each one of those times back and double it." Inuyasha said as he got up and headed toward Kagome. Kagome lowered her head so Inuyasha could not see her blush or her deep smile that was pasted on her face perpetually. Inuyasha appeared in front of her and raised her head up so he could see her smile. He brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Kagome I love you so much." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her.

            "Wait!" Kagome said as she broke free from Inuyasha. "**WHAT**" Inuyasha screamed from the surprise he received. "We have no one to marry us!" Kagome screamed. "We can't get married without anyone to marry us." 

            Kaede slowly rose out of her seat and smiled. "Ye, children need some help?" Kaede asked. "Kaede, I know you are a priestess, but could you marry us?" Kagome asked. "It would be my pleaser Kagome." Kaede responded. 

            "Wait before anything is final." Inuyasha perked up. "Can Kagome and I say a few things to each other at the wedding?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, like our own vows." Kagome said with a smile. "Ye, children can do anything ye want." Kaede responded. Kagome ran over to Kaede and gave her a big hug and then slowly released. "Thank you, Kaede. This means everything to me." She whispered. "Ye welcome my child." Kaede responded. "Ye might want to work on your vows for the wedding. Even more so since it is tomorrow." Kaede said as she went to sit back down.

            Kagome headed out to the bone collectors well and began to write. _I wish I could put down everything I could think of to say to Inuyasha. _Kagome thought as she tapped her paper with her pencil. 

            Inuyasha went to the god tree and began to think. _I want her to know that I love her and only her. _

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(At the hut)

            Miroku appeared in the door way and stared at Sango. _She is so beautiful…I wish she would be around me more often. _Slowly Miroku stepped back from the door way to find and escape before Sango noticed him. 

            "Miroku" Sango announced. He stepped back in. "Yes." 

            "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind holding me. I feel so alone." She said in a light tone. Slowly Miroku walked back in and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her ear.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Night time with Inuyasha and Kagome)

            As the sun fell over the hills Inuyasha came to join Kagome by the bone eaters well. He lowered himself down to Kagome who was staring off into space. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked bringing Kagome back to reality.

            "I am fine I was remembering the first time we met. You were pinned up to that tree. You looked sound asleep when that centipede cam after me. When I finally released you from your spell and you thought I was Kikyo."

            "You have to admit you look the same." 

            "I know, but..."

            "You know when Kikyo was recreated I was so worried about you. I wanted you to live. I know it did not seem that way, but I wanted you. I liked her, but I love you." Inuyasha said as he pulled her close to him.

            Kagome let out a loud sigh and nuzzled into Inuyasha's shoulder. "I love you too." Kagome repeated and fell asleep. Inuyasha watched over her till mid-night when his eyes became heavy and he wanted to sleep.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(The next morning)

            Kagome awoke to Inuyasha staring off into the distance. "Inuyasha don't we have to get ready?" Kagome asked as she started to stretch and by accident hit Inuyasha in the face. 

            "Are you already trying to fight me?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up rubbing his face. "Sorry." Kagome replayed while watching Inuyasha walk off into the distance. 

            _ I guess I should go and change. _Kagome thought as she started to head to the hut. When she got there no one was around, but her kimono was lying out on the cot with a fresh cut rose next to it. She picked it up and got raised it into the sun. When she brought it back down she cut herself on a thorn. "I hope that is not a sign." Miroku said as he walked into her room. "You should not be spying on me" Kagome said as she turned around. "I am not spying if you don't close the door." Miroku replied. "Oh" Kagome said as she looked at the open door. "I wanted to tell you that I hope you live a happy life and if Inuyasha huts you in any way he will regret it till he dies." Miroku said with a serious face. "Thank you for the big brother act." Kagome replied. "But, I can handle myself and you have some else to worry about."

            "Okay, I get the picture leave so you can change. Kagome be happy that is all I ask." Miroku said as he walked out closing the door behind him. 

            Slowly Kagome began to undress to get into her wedding kimono. She stared at herself as she buttoned the last button and looked at her hair. Kagome decided that it did not look good hanging down in her face so she placed it into a bun and put the rose on top of her head.  

            When Kagome finished she walk out of the room. No one was around once again so she decided to pay one last visit to the well. She walked the tall hill till she made it to the top. Kagome sat down on the edge and thought about how much has changed in her life. All the sudden a gust of wind made Kagome loose her balance and she fell down the well, but this time she did not hurt. Instead she looked up and noticed there was a roof over her head. Kagome slowly climbed out of the well and noticed that she was in her shrine. She ran out screaming. "Mom where are you?" When she finally got to the house she noticed her mother staring at Kagomes note and she was holding the necklace her dad gave her mom before he died. "Mom" Kagome screamed and then she looked up.

            A tear streamed down her face as Kagome came running toward her. "Kagome, I thought you would not be back for a while. Kagome I love you. Did you marry Inuyasha?" Her mother asked. 

            "Not yet. We were going to do that today." Kagome replied and noticed her mother was walking around her.  "Me that is a very beautiful kimono."  Then gave Kagome a big hug. "I am glad I was able to see you before you got married. I just wish I could see the wedding." 

            "Mom, Why don't we do two weddings that way you can see it and then you can get to know Inuyasha better…Inuyasha. Mom I am sorry to do this to you, but I have to go. I don't want Inuyasha to think he lost another woman." Kagome said as she ran out to the well. "Wait Kagome… Take this." Her mother said throwing an item toward her as she jumped into the well. 

            As Kagome came out she looked at the item her mother threw at her. It was the family camcorder and she knew how she would use it. Kagome slowly walked back to the hut and noticed the ceremony was under way her wedding was about to start. She set the camcorder in the trees. 

            Kagome ran back to the hut to prepare for the wedding. She followed Sango who was in a light pink kimono that stretched to the floor. With a batch of roses in her hands as Sango walked down the rose covered path. Slowly Kagome walked out onto the path. She looked at the man that she was about to marry.  He was smiling letting his fangs show. He was wearing a white kimono with light gold trim edging the bottom. As Kagome walked down the path she could feel her heart in her throat. 

            Kagome reached Inuyasha and he stretched for her hand. "Kagome, Inuyasha. You two are going down a road in which many have not reached. Ye said that ye would say ye own vows. Kagome would you please start..." Kaede stated.

            "Inuyasha have loved you since the day I released you from the tree to which you where bound. I never have been able to get you out of my mind. I know that we fought and I always left, but that does not mean that I stopped loving you. I need you to be with me always. I hope that I can fill your heart as much as you have filled mine and be able to protect you as much as you did for me. Inuyasha will you be mine forever?"

            "Kagome I would be honored." Inuyasha whispered.

            "Now, Inuyasha please continue." Kaede requested. 

            "Kagome, I know it seemed that I never felt anything for you, but so many times I wanted to show my true self. To let you see that my love for you is strong and that I never want you to leave me. I died one hundred times each time you left. I felt as though I lost the one who gives me a reason to wake up in the morning. You are the one my soul yeans for ever minute of every day. Will you put my body at ease and say that you will be mine, forever?" Inuyasha asked.  

            "I do" Kagome responded. 

  
"Inuyasha Kagome you to have been though a lot, but soon you will be able to be together. Kagome, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband through for richer or for poorer, sickness and though health, till death do you part?" 

            "I do" Kagome responded.

            "Inuyasha, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife through for richer or for poorer, sickness and though health, till death do you part?" 

            "I do" Inuyasha responded.

            "The rings."  Kaede asked for them holding them in the palm of her hand. "Repeat after me as you place the ring on each others fingers. I will love you for as long as I live and beyond. I will never drift from you and I will never let you disappear from my life. I love you."

            "You may kiss the bride."

            Inuyasha leaned into Kagome and lightly kissed her sending her into a spiral of emotions knowing that he the one she will be with the rest of her life.

            "Everyone meet Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha." 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Author notes.) 

            I am sorry that I could not place my thanks Fanfiction hates me. I swear. I will give everyone thanks in the next one. Sorry. Along with I can't give a referral. I am sorry. NEXT TIME. Where did Inuyasha go and where did he get the new outfit? 


	25. The reception

Disclaimer: No I don't want to own you! I can't, because I am already owned by someone else. 

To give thanks:

Yuna- I will try as much as I can.

Kagome's Twin- I love it when people get all emotional! So you go girl! And to answer your question you will find out.

Amoysha- Kikyo died earlier because Inuyasha wanted to save Kagome. Sorry if you are a Kikyo fan.

foxfire012-LOVE THE FIRE PART OF YOUR NAME! I wonder why? I hope to get more out soon!

emmy-inuyashafan- No you didn't. I hope you will like the next chapter.
    
    animefreak808- I know I run out of things to say also!
    
    Inu101112-Good I hope Sunshine has fun. I know it sounded different, but you will find out why he wore that!
    
    NeoTokyo-sailor-Your wish is my command.
    
    WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe- We will find out wont we? I am betting on a child though…
    
    Wkagome- Thanks I hope to please you again!
    
    Battousi Girl-I will try to, but this took me a week to write! I hope I get time to read it.
    
    elf-princess4-You don't have to beg anymore
    
    Ks-Starshine- I like your criticism. I need it. I know the MR and MRS Inuyasha was a bit off, but I don't know how else to announce them so I tried. I guess it didn't fit. NUTS!
    
    Miztikal-Dragon- I am glad that I did I hope to do it again!
    
    Kb-You are making me blush. I hope You aren't pulling my leg!
    
    Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou- I hope to keep going!
    
    Sanci- Sure you will have to register in and then you will have to load it in. If you need more help send me another e-mail Flare4ever05@yahoo.com
    
    KenshinOtaku-Thanks I hope to make the next chapters some of the best! 

Dedicated to:  Terran and Ladybug05, Thanks for letting me take up your time to proof read everything. 

Chapter 25

The reception

            As Kagome and Inuyasha walked into their reception party Kagome started to look around and for the first time saw the people who where there. They all looked so happy talking amongst themselves. Kagome saw Jijenji and his mother, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kirara, Koga, Myoga, Shippo, Totosai, but then she saw someone that she did not expect… Sesshomaru with the young girl, Rin, next to him; he had his arm around a woman that Kagome could not see. Finally the couples cleared and she could see the outfit that this mystery woman was wearing. It was black and very tight fitted, but before Kagome could find out who this mystery woman was Inuyasha cut her off and led her to their table where he already got her some things to eat. (Mainly ramen) He watched as Kagome picked at her food. 

            "Kagome, why aren't you eating? I thought I got you things that you would like." Inuyasha said as he wrapped the noodles around his chopsticks. All Kagome could do was smile and replied "You did. I just wondering why Sesshomaru is here and who is he sitting next too." Inuyasha fed Kagome the ramen off his chopstick and then smugly replied…"You know that means I get to steal some of yours right?" 

            "No, it doesn't." Kagome replied as she took a bite from her meal. "WHAT" Inuyasha screamed. "You offered it to me. I did not say we could trade. Even if it is the same food off your plate."  Kagome put down her chopsticks on the white table cloth and started to play with the roses on the table. Inuyasha intensively watched her drum her nails on the table. Finally he held her hand and gave it a light kiss. "Kagome relax. You need to look around you and see how happy everyone is for us." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a slight smile. "I know. I am just thinking about how much I love you and that I have the perfect person to be with me." 

            "Congratulations young human." Sesshomaru spoke behind Kagome. "You have now added another human to our sacred blood Inuyasha." Inuyasha let out a slight growl. "Sesshomaru, we already talked. I did not invite my brother here to disgrace my mate in front of me. We settled this before and if I am not mistaken you also have a human hanging on every word you say." Inuyasha said as he looked at the woman dressed in black sitting next to Rin helping her with her meal. "At least I did not disgrace our blood and marry the woman in our father's old outfits." Sesshomaru replied as he looked down at Inuyasha. "Father left his grave site to me I am pretty sure if he did not want me to have his battling outfit that he wore when he married my mother, then he would have not left the grave to me." Inuyasha smugly replied. 

Kagome began to slowly piece together everything. _You went back to your fathers' grave site. That is why you were gone so long. I was worried about you. I thought you disappeared. Inuyasha I love you. You realized how important this wedding is to me and you tried to make it even better. Inuyasha thank you. That makes sense now why Sesshomaru found out. You had to get him to help you with the resting place, for long ago your father placed his grave site inside your eye so you could protect it. I love you Inuyasha._

Kagome began to fade back to the argument that was going on. Inuyasha started to yell… "Sesshomaru, if you keep conducting yourself in this matter. I will make sure you will not live to see another day…" Kagome started to separate them.  "Okay boys. That's enough. There is a wedding reception going on. You can start this again in another day or so." Kagome said as she led Inuyasha back to his seat. Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at Inuyasha. "Letting a human defend for you, little brother." Sesshomaru replied as he watched Kagome drag him to his seat. Kagome whispered. "Let it go, for me" Inuyasha sneered and yelled back. "No, I am letting the better out of the two talk to me as we walk back to my seat." Inuyasha turned and walked away from his older brother feeling over powered by his actions. Sesshomaru disappeared into the crowds of people to sit next to the woman in complete black.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She asked as she gave Rin some more to eat. "No, you were a demon. I have no problem, if I did then why would I bring you back to life?" He said as he played with his meal. "Okay I am sorry. I just felt out of place." 

Suddenly trio of Tai Hei Shakuhachi started to play a melodic song and Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha lets dance. It is our first hour of being man and wife come on. I really want to." Kagome whispered as the song continued to play around them. "I don't know how to dance." Inuyasha whispered back. "Neither do I, so let's get out and just slow dance. All you have to do is follow the steps with you heart." Kagome said as she stood up. Inuyasha stood up and followed her to the open grass that lay before them. The grass was dark green with flower sprouting everywhere. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he placed his hands on her hips and drew her close. "Which do we start with?" Inuyasha asked as he got close to her ear. "Let's start with your left foot and move on from there." Kagome whispered back. Slowly the couple danced around in a circle following each other in perfect rhythm. Soon other couples started to join. But one in particular Kagome watched. Sesshomaru and the mysterious woman joined the dancing couples. She looked so familiar to Kagome. Then Finally Kagome knew who she was. She had met her before and her face reminded her of it. "Yura is back" Kagome whispered.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. "Yura of the Hair. One of our first battles, she was the one controlling the towns people to kill you and almost succeeded killing you for your hair. She almost killed me if it weren't for you fire rat kimono that saved me. Remember, she was the one I defeated and she turned into a comb. How is she back here and at our wedding?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Suddenly the couple appeared in front of them.

 "Good afternoon, Yura." Kagome said in a sweet tone. "I thought you would not remember me." Yura said in a high brose tone. Kagome resented the way this girl reacted. "I thought we killed you, but I see you have a savor. I expect you to not control my guest with your little pieces of hair or we will have to destroy you again." Kagome announced in an anger stricken tone. "Human, you will not talk to her like this." Sesshomaru yelled. "It's okay. I think she should know that I can't attack them anymore and know that you did not bring me back. When you defeated the evil Naraku his body gave us life. I don't have my powers back, but I do have my body and now I am human." Yura explained. "I can't attack anyone or I will lose my body and be condemned to live in hell." 

"Yura, I thought by having me destroy the red skull you would be in hell forever." Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha. "No. It put me into a wondering soul state until he died." Yura clarified. Then all the sudden Sesshomaru pulled on Yura as to tell her something.  "I am sorry, but we are going to have to leave Kagome and Inuyasha. We have over stayed our welcome. Congratulations Kagome you have a great catch and the same goes for you Inuyasha you two are so luck to have one another." Yura said as she and Sesshomaru left the open field and headed toward the forest with Rin close behind.

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked as she glared at Inuyasha. "I don't know, but I don't like how Sesshomaru was acting." Inuyasha replied as he tried to understand his brother a little bit more.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(In the woods)

            "You told them too much. You should have only said that Naraku's death brought you back to life. Not that you are human. You have left yourself open to being attacked. I don't want to lose you again." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Yura along though the forest. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(FLASH BACK)

            _Sesshomaru watched as he saw his little brother being cut by Yura's fine hairs_. _Kagome should be dead she was attacked already by Yura's strand. "Inuyasha, prepare to let me have that beautiful silver hair." Yura screamed as she pulled Inuyasha's lines tighter. Yet, little did she know that Kagome had figured out her weak spot. Kagome tried to destroy the blood red skull that was Yura's life line. I screamed so loud for her to notice, but when she finally heard me it was to late Kagome had broken the skull. I watched as Yura turned into the state that brought her spirit here. Yura turned into a red comb that had a red ruby in the center. Kagome and Inuyasha left soon after, but little did they know that I went down to retrieve her. I don't blame Kagome because she could have made it to where Yura could never come back. For if she broke the comb in half Yura's soul would be trapped forever._

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Back in the forest)

            Sesshomaru drew Yura close to his chest with intentions of never letting her go.  Yet, that was short lived when Rin yelled separating them. Sesshomaru reached for his whip ready to defend his women. His blood began to rise and he felt stronger, but as he drew out the whip Ah and Un, his two headed dragon, appeared in front of him. Rin ran up to the dragon and gave him a big hug. "Un, Ah, I missed you so much. I am so glad you came." Rin said as she smiled. They nodded their heads in response. "You two will learn soon that if you keep doing that you might loose a head close to you." Sesshomaru said as he placed the whip back into its holder.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back at the reception)

            The trio Tai Hei Shakuhachi was still playing and more people joined Inuyasha and Kagome in the clearing. "Inuyasha, look over to your right." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha slowly turned his head as the couple kept dancing. He saw Miroku and Sango. They were arm and arm barely letting light through to separate their bodies. "Don't they look happy?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha turn back to her. "Kagome, don't bother them." Inuyasha told her as he pulled her head close to her and kissed her. Causing Kagome's head spin. "Hey, you are not going to get out of this that easy!" Kagome announced. "Okay, Okay, but before I answer anything tell me... Where did you get that heart necklace?"

            "What heart necklace?" Kagome asked raising her hand to her neck. Kagome ran her fingers over a gold chain holding the heart. "I didn't even notice." Kagome proclaimed. "It is so beautiful, just like you." Inuyasha clarified. "Thank you, but I don't know how I got it." Kagome took the necklace off to look at it and noticed that it was a locket. She slowly started to open it and noticed that in it was a picture of her and her brother Souta. "It's my mothers!" Kagome screamed and realized how she got it. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Flash Back)

_Kagome slowly climbed out of the well and noticed that she was in her shrine. She ran out screaming. "Mom where are you?" When she finally got to the house she noticed her mother staring at Kagomes note and she was holding the necklace her dad gave her mom before he died._

 Kagome remembered her mother hugging her and that must have been when she out the necklace on her. __

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back to Kagome)

            Kagome was holding the locket and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the fore head. "Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said as he wiped the tear that was falling down her face. "Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome said as she leaned into him clutching the necklace.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Author's notes)

Sorry everyone! I was gone for a week and I was trying to study for my US History Test. (YUCK!) I hope all is well and I am sorry for taking so long! Oh, I know many people will not like the idea of me putting Sesshomaru with another less noted person, but I think you will love what is coming up! Oh I was wondering if you guys could help me get my Terran to review so if you can ask him. Thanks.

P.S. Sorry if I missed anyone who as given me a idea or review. If I did send me another review and I will make it know that you wrote me twice if not more. Always. FLARE

Referral: I loved this one. I could feel the passion in this story… now if only I could write like that.

What Happens Now?  By Ks-Starshine

Kagome is seriously injured in the final battle with Naraku, but nobody seems to remember what really happened. What happened and more importantly, will she recover?


	26. The gift for Sango

Disclaimer: Sorry Inuyasha, but Terran is the only guy that is for me. Now, If only he knew that!

To give thanks:

WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe- Fare warning that is not the last of them. I hope they can live peacefully!

Imafly- I want more reviewers like you! I am so flattered with your response. I hope to keep you thinking that way.

keeper-of-the-triforce- Thanks I hope I hear from you again. I would love to know what you like about this story!

osuwariIYK-I know! I hope they will be able to make it through. Yura is not to happy about Kagome, but what are you going to do?

Inu101112-Of course you were with Yura! How could you not be with her? Just wait for the later stories…

Kagome's Twin-I Know, but they needed some spot light too.  This one will cancel out the past.

animefreak808- I know! Yet not many people do it my way so. I did warn you guess that I was unique.

Ks-Starshine- I should refer people to your stories they are the best! I hope to see more of them real soon!

Chapter 26

The gift for Sango

            "Kagome, it's okay." Inuyasha said as he held his wife in his arms. "You are safe." 

            "I know." Kagome replied. "Sweetheart, your fine and I will protect you." Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on to Kagomes hair. Kagome started to sniffle and still had tears streaming down her face. "Kagome cheer up. We have each other now, forever." Inuyasha said as he led her back to the table. While Inuyasha sat next to her multiple thoughts ran though his head. And most of them were about that necklace and where did she get it.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(With Sesshomaru and Yura)

            "Sesshomaru, I am worried. What if someone attacks us? I can't do anything?" Yura said as she covered the sleeping Rin with a blanket. "I know." Sesshomaru agreed as he headed toward the open tree top. "Master.." Jaken screamed. "Wait master." But before Jaken caught up with Sesshomaru he was thrown to the ground. "Master…" He screamed but Sesshomaru seemed to not notice. Yura smiled as she moved some of Rins hear away from her face, till one of the dark stands got caught on her finger. Yura began to twist it between her fore finger and thumb. _I miss playing with hair._ Yura though as she dropped it back onto Rins face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back at the party) 

            Kagome started to cheer up knowing that Inuyasha was going to be hers eternity. She started to eat again and finished the night parting. Yet as the sun fell behind the mountain, the guest started to leave. At last she was alone with Inuyasha and a big mess to clean up. Kaede and Shippo passed out after the last farewell was given and Miroku and Sango hadn't been seen since dinner. As Kagome picked up the last of the dirty dishes Inuyasha appeared behind her. "Inuyasha have you finished cleaning the pasture?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body. "Feh" was the only reply Inuyasha gave. "Inuyasha, Please!" Kagome begged. "Stop. It is already done and I put that box back into your backpack." 

            "Thanks you, Inuyasha" Kagome cuddled close to him after she finished stacking the clean dishes for the owners to pick up later. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, putting one arm under her legs and the other on her back, and then carried her into the hut only one candle lit the hut giving off a soft glow that raised Kagome into a whole new level of love for Inuyasha in this light. Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly and lowered her to her feet. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and snuggled up to him. "Want to go to bed?" She asked Inuyasha. "Feh" was Inuyashas reply, but as Kagome slowly started to undress his mouth all but hit the floor. He started to eat his Feh. He had never seen her this way without getting slapped.

            "Inuyasha are you just going to stand there with your mouth wide open for bugs to fly in or are you going to get ready for bed?" Kagome asked as she curled up into the covers waiting for Inuyasha. Inuyasha followed Kagomes lead.  He slowly started to take off his Kimono but unlike Kagome he was more cautious. Before Inuyasha went to bed with his wife he extinguished the only light in the hut.

*Okay. I am keeping this PG-13(It was a promise to Terran) so you can guess what happens and if you can't you will learn soon, but not by me. J!

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Earlier that day) 

            "Sango I have something for you." Miroku said as he pulled her away from the dance floor. As they walked Miroku put his arm around her. He started to tell her about the family that he wants to have, but he got a little carried away.

*SLAP*

            "If that is what you were going to show me then We are done." Sango screamed and then turned away from Miroku. "I am not that kind of girl!" When Miroku came though from his black out he knew what he did.

            "Wait, Sango" Miroku screamed. "I promise not to do that again for a day if you come with me." Miroku was about to get on his hands and knees when he saw Sango walking back. "If you do touch me like that then you are going to wish you were dead." Sango said as she followed the Monk. _I wonder if Kaede could make me a necklace like she made for Kagome to use on Inuyasha. Wait, I can't that would mean he would have brain damage from all the times he would be hitting the ground. _Sango though as she came up to the area where Miroku stopped.

            They stopped on top of a hill over looking a field of bright white colored Abelia serrata flowers, and in the middle of the whole group laid a spot that had only red roses that spelt out something. Sango slowly read each word as Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. "I really do" was all Miroku could say. "You really love me?" Sango pondered as she stared at the picture in front of her. I heart you. (The heart was in the shape of a heart.) Inside of the heart was a blanket with a plate of strawberries and bunches of grapes surrounding it. "This is all for me?" Sango asked as a tear fell down her cheek. "No" Miroku said. "I have one more thing for you." He walked over to a near by tree and pulled out a box.

            "Miroku…" Sango said in a hushed voice. "You didn't"

            As Miroku opened the box Sango began to smile and more tears flooded her eyes as her tears streaked down her face. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(The next morning)

            Kagome slowly lifted her eye lids as the sun poured into the hut. Inuyashas muscular arms were still around her holding her in. She felt as though she could stay this way for the rest of her life... So, she decided to snuggle up into the covers and Inuyasha, by moving further into the covers. 

            Inuyasha lifted one eye lid and looked at Kagome. "If you don't stop moving you are going to be pinned down." Inuyasha said in a dazed voice and a devilish smile. Then he opened both eyes "Unless you are going to cook some Ramen. Then you are going to be kicked out." Kagome looked up at him and responded…"No, I'm fine." Kagome said as she rolled into Inuyashas bare chest. "Unless you want to cook then I am going to take over the whole bed." Inuyasha started to look at the opposite direction. "I never learned how to cook" Inuyasha said under his breath. "Well guess what today you are going to learn, but not right now. Right now we are going to sleep." Kagome said as she nuzzled into Inuyasha.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Author's Notes)

            I know, so many questions unanswered. Yet, think of it this way the story continues. Lets sum up what everyone is thinking right now…Inuyasha cooking? YIKES! But who knows? I am thinking about adding a little Hanyou running around real soon. Hopefully, but we will see. Till then…I wish you good luck.

 Referral:  I have been thinking about starting another story so here it is. I hope you like it!

Dreams by: Flare4ever

Kagome started to walk through the woods looking for Inuyasha when she came across a disheartening scene Inuyasha had his arms draped around Kikyo. She was telling him to come to Hell with her. "Kagome" Inuyasha said as he moved closer to her. "Kagome I w  
  



	27. Inuyasha and the necklace

Disclaimer: Okay, Inuyasha stop sending me those e-mails. I told you I love Terran. I can't own you. Not yet anyway….

To give thanks:
    
    animefreak808- I guess you will find out… now wont you! I am glad that you enjoyed me last chapter I hope you like the next.
    
    Ks-Starshine- I told Terran what you said… He is trying. (Sure he is. J/K) I am glad that you thought what I did for Inuyasha and Kagome was tasteful. I hope I can keep up with it and not loose readers. Yet, as long as one person reviews I know I am doing something good.
    
    Kagome's Twin- Well, you will see. Let's put it this way he will need to know sooner then later.
    
    elf-princess4- here you go next chapter hot off the presses.
    
    Wkagome-I am not a big fan of Yura, but I think she is needed for future chapters. Yet, I am glad that you like the pairing!
    
    Miztikal-Dragon- Thanks. I hope you like this one. Miroku and Sango have their moments in this one.
    
    osuwariIYK- No, cats are good. Except mine… she should be Garfields girlfriend if you catch my drift. Yet, you will find out soon. Promise.

Chapter 27

Inuyasha and the necklace

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep. Her jet black hair caressed her bare shoulders. Her skin was so smooth up against his.   _She looks like an angel. _Inuyasha thought as he pulled her tight against him. He could feel her breaths against his exposed chest. He could hear her heart beating, smooth and slow. She was calm sleeping next to him. 

Then something caught his eye… the gold chain surrounding Kagomes neck. He pulled at it, to see what it was all about. He could hear the faint clinging sound the metal made hitting against it's self. Inuyasha slowly pulled the heart above Kagomes head so he could see why it made Kagome cry.

On the out side of the locket was an indented rose in full bloom, it had a clasp on it causing it to stay shut. Inuyasha freed his arm from Kagome who was still asleep. He pulled the heart apart to reveal two pictures. 

One of which was of a girl who had her hair in pig tales that came shoulder length. She had two front teeth missing and ice cream dripping from her face. As Inuyasha stared at it he noticed something. The child's eyes caught him by surprise…it was Kagome as a child. She seemed so happy, coved with the pink ice cream. Inuyasha thought.

Then on the door side of the locket was a picture of Souta, Kagomes younger brother who can't come back to Inuyashas time.  He looked like he was about five years old in this picture. Inuyasha decided. As Inuyasha gawked at the picture memories came flooding back from when he was a boy…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Childhood flash backs)

            Inuyasha ran to his mother arms wide open to feel the warmth of his mother. She grabbed him and threw him into the air and then pulled him close to her heart. _"_Mommy… What does Half Breed mean?" Inuyasha asked. His mother started to cry and pulled Inuyasha closer to her. "Mommy what is it? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha begged. His mother did not answer. She just let the tears stream down her face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Back to the present)

            Inuyasha slowly looked down and saw Kagome staring up at him. He still had the necklace above Kagomes head. "Inuyasha is everything alright?" Kagome asked. "I am fine, but how did you get this necklace?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome reached up for Inuyashas hand and gently pulled out the heart. "I went back through the well yesterday. This time it accepted me." Kagome responded. "HOW?" Inuyasha demanded. "Well…I don't know." Kagome replied shakily. "I wish I knew, but I don't" 

            _Is she going to leave me? Am I going to lose my wife to the future? I already lost some one that I loved to the in past…Will it happen to my future too? _Inuyasha began to think.

            "Kagome… Will you leave me again?" Inuyasha asked. "No, actually the next time I go back you are coming with me. My mom was so happy to find out we were getting married." Kagome parried. "When did you leave?" Inuyasha inquired. Kagome stared at Inuyasha and tears began to well in her eyes. "Before our wedding, I needed a breath of fresh air. So, I went to the well." 

            Inuyasha got up turned away from Kagome and started to get dressed. _She tried to run away from me. To go down that stupid well. _Inuyasha thought as he started to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she rose out of the bed. "Out" Was Inuyashas only response. 

            As Inuyasha walked out Kagomes tears started to spill down her pale cheeks. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, but did nothing to go after him. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(In the I ♥You)

            Miroku tried to bring his arm closer to himself, but something was stopping it. He looked down and saw a sound asleep Sango in his arms. He looked around and saw the ends of the strawberries and only one bunch left of the grapes. They were wrapped up in the blanket that was below them earlier. Sango was still wearing the gift he gave her.  Miroku gave himself a small smile and nuzzled back on top of Sango's head. 

Sango slowly lifted her hand up toward Miroku's heart. "I don't think I ever thanked you for this." Sango said as she wrapped her arm in front of him and gave him a light kiss. When she pulled back from him she wrinkled her nose and gave a short giggle. "What?" Miroku asked. "Well, I don't know. I think I just felt right kissing you. Not having you kiss me, but me giving you the light kiss." Sango answered back as she laid her head down on top of Miroku's chest. He smiled and his cheeks turned bright red.  

Sango slowly raised her arm up in the air and the gold started to shine brighter then the sun. "Miroku…I really love it. How did you get it?" Sango asked as she played with the gold chain hanging from her wrist. It had gold X's and every third X there was a pink jewel with a black setting. "Well, I kept my eyes open and started to look for something that reminded me of you. One day I was in a village and I saw it. It was so beautiful that it reminded me of you." Miroku said as he stared into Sango's eyes. "Yet, there was one problem…I knew it was beautiful, but I figured it could not live up to the beauty that was going to be wearing it."  Sango started to smile as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Miroku, I can't believe that you said that. Miroku, I love you."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(In the forest)

            Inuyasha stormed out of the hut and started to walk. He couldn't stay in that hut any longer then he did, but as he walked Inuyasha started to ponder on the events of the day before. _Kagome went home, but she still came back here… to be with me. She could have put off the wedding, but instead she came back here to be with me._ Inuyasha stopped at that last thought and turned around and started to walk back. But then a scent covered all the others. "Blood, fresh blood, very close, its Kagomes." Inuyasha said as he ran back to the hut. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Author's notes')

            Okay who knew what Miroku gave Sango? Really I want to know.  What do you think happened to Kagome? Did she fall and cut herself, did someone attack her, or did Inuyasha hallucinate it? I want to know what the people think. Let the masses roar! 

Referrals:

A Wish From the Heart by The Spider

After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha demands the Shikon jewel. Once he gets it he seems to make a wish, but nothing happened? Did he make a wish? Did the jewel refuse to grant it? IYKag MirSan  
  



	28. Kagome needs help

Disclaimer: Inuyasha please leave me alone. Terran is getting very jealous and he knows that I only own him. Sorry.

To give thanks:
    
    animefreak808- I know, but isn't it worth it?
    
    Mary-Thanks I hope to get more ideas soon.
    
    Ks-Starshine- If everyone lived happily everafter then would we have any fun?
    
    Kb-Thanks I hope the next one will be better!
    
    Inu101112- I hope you are wrong unless it was Jaken!
    
    Akutenchi- Sorry, but she didn't
    
    Kagome's Twin- She will be okay…hopefully.
    
    Miztikal-Dragon-Thanks I will try. Hope to hear from you again.
    
    emmy-Inuyasha-freak-I glad you like cliff hangers that is one out of 111
    
    wkagome- Why do I put cliff hangers to keep all my readers reading…
    
    osuwariIYK-it's okay go vent. I hope you like this one better.

Chapter 28

Kagome needs help

            Kagome could feel the blood trickling down her stomach. "Inuyasha" She whispered. As she saw a figure disappear into the forest. Kagome lay next to the bed having no strength to hoist her self up. She felt the warm blood start to pool around her body. Kagome started to drift off. 

            Suddenly some strong masculine arms wrapped around her and raised her off the ground and placed her on the bed. "Kagome are you alright?" was all she could hear. In retort she gave a light moan. She could feel the pressure of someone holding down her wounds with shreds of cloth. "Kagome you will be alright. I came as fast as I could, and I am sorry to tell this to you now, but I love you." 

            All the sudden Inuyasha came thrashing into the hut. "Kagome, are you alr…" but before he could say anything more his mouth hit the floor.  Inuyasha stared at the couple. He had his hands on Kagomes chest, covering his woman's wounds. "Get off her and prepare to die!" Inuyasha growled as he laid a hand on his Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga started to pulse. "Did you hear me?" Inuyasha snarled. "I heard you, but if I get off her she will bleed to death." Was his only reply.  "Then get ready to move away. She is mine and I love her. I should be the one taking care of her." Inuyasha bellowed. 

            Inuyasha ran to her side and held his hands on the blood cover wrapping. "Get out of here or you will regret it when she stops bleeding." Inuyasha yelled. "No, I am not going to leave her. I shouldn't have let her go. I should have said something at the wedding. Yet, that would have embarrassed her." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face and saw the pain and anguish from her cuts. "Did you do this? Did you do this because you could not have her? Where you jealous? Why would you do this to an angel?" Inuyasha begged as tears welled in his eyes. He could feel the blood flooding over his fingers. 

            "No" was all Inuyasha got in response. "If you want to help her then get Kaede, do anything, but stop standing here." Then Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.  He lowered his head next to hers.   
  


            "Kagome, I am sorry. I should have never left. I knew you wanted to be with me. Why did I leave? I am sorry." Was all Inuyasha could say next to Kagomes ear. 

            Inuyasha then felt something lightly touch his hand. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagomes left hand covering his left hand rings clinging together and the Shikon jewel was glowing brighter then ever. 

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome lifted her eyelids and looked at Inuyasha. "I will be fine. I love you, Inuyasha." And then Kagome closed her eyes again.

            "Come on Kagome. Don't do this. You said you would never leave me. Please don't now. Please Kagome."  Inuyasha pleaded. He slowly raised his arm and lifted the dressings off Kagome. She had stopped bleeding, but the cuts were serious. Inuyasha came back towards Kagomes lips and kissed her slowly, lightly not to wake her.

            Then he started to deepen the kiss in hopes to wake her. In the middle of his kiss Kaede dashed in herbs in one hand and water in the other. She walked over to Inuyasha and pried him off of Kagome. "Let me see what I can do before ye kiss her to death" Kaede said as she looked at Kagome, but as she looked at Kagome she became perplexed. "Ye, child rushed me over here for what? She is healing fine. I can't do anything, but tell her to get some rest." Kaede said as she walked out of the hut. "Ye too should get some too." She added and then disappeared outside. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and noticed that the cuts seemed to start healing at a rapid speed, almost like she was a…demon. Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed that Kagome had changed a bit. Okay not a bit, but a lot, within the last 5 hrs. 

            Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to open her eyes once again. Slowly she sat up. "Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha walked up next to her and gave her a big hug. "Kagome, I think we need to talk." Inuyasha said as Kagome collapsed from the pressure being released from all her stress. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Author's notes.)

            Sorry you guys, I had a lot come up. Like band and band concerts, but hey we made straight ones. GO US!! Okay for real now. Who do you think hurt Kagome? And who confessed their love to her? I want to know. I want to hear it from you guys.

(Sorry no referrals I haven't had a chance to read up on any new stories sorry.)


	29. Are you okay?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I be at a house in a looked room? No, I would be in my own place with colors all over the wall.

To give thanks to:

Ks-Starshine-Of course it is. Even one sent. Makes me want to write.

Miztikal-Dragon- This may explain a lot, but if not I will try to explain more in the next chapter.

Imafly-It has been a while, but I have to tell you I think one of you guesses maybe right, but which one? Thanks for reviewing once again
    
    Inus-gurl0413- Sorry one more chapter and then it will end the cliff hanger hopefully.
    
    Kaity- I will try to cut down the I love you's, but I will keep writing if people keep reviewing.
    
    Mary-You don't have to remind me if you don't want to I have your e-mail saved and I send out a notice to those who ask me to. You are very sweet in reminding me sometimes I get a little scattered brain. I hope to read another review. 
    
    Akutenchi-I wonder if you are right? Keep your fingers crossed. 
    
    osuwariIYK-Do you have an idea yet who confessed their love?
    
    animefreak808-I don't know, you might have to ask Inuyasha. He was the only one there or Kaede.
    
    emmy-Inuyasha-freak- I don't know if it is the headband guy, but who knows. Okay Inuyasha does.

Chapter 29

Are you okay?

            "Kagome… I love you and…" Inuyasha stumbled to find the right words. "I think... you have…a hanyou inside of you." Kagome just stared at him blankly. "Are you okay with that Kagome?" Kagome kept staring but slowly moved her hand down to where her cuts laid and then looked back up toward Inuyasha. "DO you think the cuts could have hurt her?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean her; it could also be a he!" Inuyasha screamed. "Inuyasha answer my question." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want our child to be hurt." 

            "The child should be fine." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome.

_She looks puzzled. _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, what is it now?" Inuyasha demanded as placed a hand on top of hers. "How do you know I am pregnant?" Kagome pondered out loud. "You healed so quickly…I just assume that you had a baby inside that is just like me. You now even have that "Motherly" kind of glow." Inuyasha said joining Kagome in the bed to be able to wrap his arms around her and his unborn child. He slowly lowered his lips to meet Kagomes'. She kept starring at him with her innocent eyes. Inuyasha slowly hovered over her lips. Wanting Kagome to pounce on him, but Inuyasha couldn't stand waiting for her anymore he grabbed Kagome and slowly kissed her deepening the kiss with every minute that went by. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Sango and Miroku)

             Miroku and Sango began to head back to the village. They had spent two long days in the I ♥ U message and it was time to head back home. They spent the whole time talking about everything from their childhood to the moon.

"Miroku, do you think we could come back here sometime?" Sango asked as they walked down the beaten path. "Sure, Sango" Miroku said as he placed his hand into hers. __

_She didn't pull away and she didn't slap me I must be on her good side. _Miroku thought._ I must strike while the iron is hot. _He thought.

 Sango felt a gentle tug causing her to look down and saw Miroku on the ground getting his robes covered in mud. He was kneeling and had her hand close to his heart.  "Sango, Will you marry me?" When Miroku didn't get a response he got up and started to walk down the tall hill into the village. Sango quickly followed Miroku and she was about to scream from him when tripped over a rock and fell.  Miroku looked back and saw here on the ground. He quickly ran up to her and asked "Sango are you alright." In response Sango looked into his deep eyes and answered "Yes, Miroku" Miroku looked at here and his heart began to break. "Okay let me help you up." Miroku said leaned down to help Sango up. "I thought you would be doing cartwheel after finding out that I would marry you." Sango said as he stated to pull her up. "What?" Miroku screamed.  "I said yes… meaning I will marry you." Sango said with a smile. "Well, If I knew that then I would have been doing cartwheels, but I guess instead I will have to settle for a kiss."   Miroku said as he slowly pulled Sango to her feet and she let out a loud scream as she fell down again holding her ankle. Miroku leaned down once again and lifted her ankle so he could exanimate it better. "My dear Sango, I think you have twisted your ankle. I can either carry you down the hill or fetch someone to get a cart and take you down." Miroku said starring straight into Sango's eyes which do you want?" Sango looked at him and gave a sheepish smile and replied. "I want you to carry me" So, slowly Miroku lifted Sango in front of him, placing his left arm behind her back and his right under her legs. "Already and we aren't even married and I am carrying you."  Miroku said with a chuckle. 

            As they passed the villagers they got some strange looks, but the couple kept going through the groups. "Are you okay with this?' Miroku whispered to Sango. "Of course I am, in fact let's give them something to talk about…"  Sango said as she pulled Miroku's face close to hers and started to kiss him on the lips. Miroku thought that was not enough so he parted his lips and started to lick Sango's moist lips causing her lips to part. When Sango finally realized what she had done it was over, Miroku was smiling and still carrying her though the town and she was turning as red as a rose. "Oh, Miroku… I will have your children." Sango whispered into Miroku's ear almost triggering Miroku into dropping her. "You will…but…." All he could get out before getting kissed once again and shattered any questions that entered into his mind.  

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(At Sesshomaru's home)

            Yura was cleaning her hands from so work she had done earlier when Sesshomaru walk in. "Good afternoon my love, are you doing better?"  Yura asked as she turned to face Sesshomaru. His only response was only a grumble. "Lord!" Rin yelled running up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze.  He looked down at this young human girl and then kneeled to get closer to her. Rin kissed him on his nose causing Sesshomaru to wrinkle it. Rin gave out a short giggle and ran off to her room. 

"The lord of the Western lands, feared through out the kingdom, one in which does not have anyone not bow down to him, but  a mere child can make you kneel. I can't even do that."  Yura said as she watched Sesshomaru start to stand. "Yura, are you jealous of a mortal?" Sesshomaru asked. "No" Yura said a bit worried. 

Sesshomaru sniff the air and could smell a little more then being anxious. "Is there something you need to tell me about?" Sesshomaru asked raising Yura's hands closer to him. "I went and visited a old friend" Yura said straight to Sesshomaru. "And what took some blood? I lied for you, you better tell me the truth or you might be gone once again. I saved you with tenseiga; I can take your life with toujikin." Sesshomaru said while grabbing Yura's wrist. Se shot stray hairs out to grab onto him, but they couldn't get near him. "Did you forget? You can't attack me. I own you now."  Sesshomaru said. "You may own me, but I own your heart." Yura said as she walked to Rins door.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

(Inuyasha & Kagome)

            "Kagome, there is one more thing we need to talk about." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome closer. "Who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked pointing a claw at the scratches across her chest. 

            Kagome tried to change the subject, but Inuyasha brought her back. Finally Kagome got on top of him and gave him a long loving kiss. "Do you catch my drift?" Kagome asked. "I do." Inuyasha said. "But we can do that later. Tell me now. Who hurt you?" Kagome bit her lip trying to think of anther way out of telling him but couldn't.

 "It was. I can't, they betrayed me; I am not going to sink to their level." Kagome said starring into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha looked at her and she could feel how bad she hurt him. "I am sorry, but I can't do that to her. That would mean I am no better." Kagome said as she rolled over and faced the wall pulling away from Inuyashas arms. "I don't deserve you." She said through a tear. 

            Inuyasha could smell the salt that Kagome had produced. "No, Kagome. I don't deserve you." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome back into his grasp. "I just want to know, but if you don't want to tell me then I will have to find out on my own." Inuyasha whispered into Kagomes ear and lightly bit it causing Kagome to give a small smirk and have a small shiver. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked pulling Kagome closer.

            "Inuyasha" Kagome finally said in a higher tone. "Yes, dear?" Inuyasha asked raising one eyebrow. "You are very naughty sometimes." Kagome said while leaning her head back into Inuyasha's chest and letting his aroma fill her nose and wake up every muscle in her body.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 

(Authors Notes)

            Okay masses roar... Girl or Boy Hanyou?  It's is time to introduce my own character and now I am letting you be a part of it. I want to know what the people think let the reviews come in to tell us what you think. Next time… Who is in love with Kagome even after she is married?


	30. Who loves Kagome?

Disclaimer: Already at 30 and I still haven't been rewarded with Inuyasha!  
  
Way to go...I hit 200 thanks to every one!  
  
To give thanks:  
  
Inu101112- I don't know what I want but your input helped me lean to one side.  
  
Emmy-Inuyasha-Here is all you need.  
  
sweet-Inukag- I agree, but I do not know what to pick yet.  
  
WolfKeeper989- I hope Kagome could survive with two hanyou running around.  
  
inu kag lover 4eva- I think you maybe right, but I still don't know.  
  
osuwariIYK- You will find out today! I don't know... Inuyasha would have to help manage him.  
  
elf-princess4- I don't know. I hope I can get more ideas how she would look like. Thanks for your review.  
  
Ks-Starshine- I think you might be right, but who knows?  
  
Imafly-one part you are right, let's see if you like how this will turn out!  
  
animefreak808- I know Yura and Sess is a bit off, but it is something new...  
  
emmy-Inuyasha-freak- I don't know... I think another Inuyasha would be fun, but that means Inuyasha will have to handle him more.  
  
Akutenchi- I don't know. It would be a fun twist wouldn't it!  
  
Miztikal-Dragon- you will find out... now!  
  
kb()- What would he look like and would he act like Inuyasha?  
  
kitti91()-What do you think her attitude would be?  
  
Personal note:  
  
Thanks to all of you who did review. I now am over 200 and on my 30 chapter. I still don't see this ending so... Go... Who will survive!  
  
Chapter 30  
Who loves Kagome?  
  
Yura took small steps till she reached Rin's door at the end of the long corridor. Yura slowly reached out to touch the door knob, but as she raised her had toward the door her heart started to sting and then disappeared. So, Yura continued opening Rin's door, but before she turned the knob she dropped to the floor clutching her heart.  
  
Yura started to look to the heavens and saw Sesshomaru standing there with one of his claws pointed straight to her heart.  
  
"Yura, if you go after Rin in the mood for destruction, you will be gone and if you go after Kagome again I will let Inuyasha finish you off, because with out Kagome there will be no one here to save you from his demon form."  
  
Yura let out a short cry and started to tear up and then yelled at Sesshomaru..."If you had been staring at her through the window, she would not have been hurt and I don't think you could hurt me anymore then you already have... I heard what you told her when you pulled me out of there."  
  
&&&&&&& (Flash back)  
  
Sesshomaru watched from a near by tree and heard Inuyasha's temp start to flare at Kagome. He observes his little brother storming off leaving his wife alone. Reluctantly he approached Kagomes window and watched her lay in the bed with tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
Then without warning he saw Yura in there causing Kagome to have cuts all over her, but before he could ketch her she had already disappeared into the brush.  
  
Sesshomaru ran in to see how Kagome was. He wrapped his strong masculine arms around her and raised her off the ground and placed her on the bed. "Kagome are you alright?" was all he could ask her.  
  
In retort Kagome gave a light moan. He ripped his shirt and wrapped the ripping around her stomach. "Kagome you will be alright. I came as fast as I could, and I am sorry to tell this to you now, but I love you."  
  
Then before he could kiss her Inuyasha came in on them and all but attacked him.  
  
&&&&&&&& (Back with Yura)  
  
"If it weren't for Inuyasha you would have kissed her. I hate you...I HATE YOU!" Yura screamed as she started to punch threw the air in hopes to hit him.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned down and held her fist and kissed her on the cheek. "Yura, I love you. But"  
  
"But what?" Yura shouted. "You want me to be like her, and I can't do that. I am not like her and I will never be like that mortal."  
  
"No, Yura that is not what I was going to say..." Sesshomaru stumbled. "I was going to say that at times you can be so jealous."  
  
"What?" She screamed and pulled herself from his grasp.  
  
"Yura, you can be, but take this warning if you hurt her again, I am not going to protect you. If anything I am going to make sure you are gone, and that goes with Rin too." Sesshomaru said in a stern voice as he looked at Yura with fire in his eyes.  
  
Then he slowly got up and headed to the outside to get away from this woman who was going to destroy his and his little brothers life in one swipe.  
  
&&&&&&&& (Walking with Miroku)  
  
"Sango are you sure you want to have children so soon?" Miroku asked as he carried Sango up the last hill to the village.  
  
"Well, I do want children. I want a boy that takes after you and a girl that follows my foot steps." Miroku looked at her with stern eyes and replied. "That was not my question."  
  
"I understand that, but I don't know...that is a tough choice to make." Sango replied. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you. That is all! Don't get me wrong I want to have kids, just right now I want to be with you." Miroku said as he shifted Sango in his arms.  
  
"Well, I want to be able to be happy with you and I believe we can do this if we work on some ground rules." Sango said as she rested her head on Miroku's shoulders.  
  
"For instance you could treat me with a little more respect and let me do what I need to do." Sango said.  
  
"Like What?" Miroku demanded.  
  
"Well you could let me take a bath in peace." Sango said with a little anger in her tone. "I could, but when we are together won't that change?" Miroku asked with a smirk. "No, I want my privacy. I don't need to have a horny monk attacking me even if I married him." Sango said with an angry tone.  
  
"Fine, but I will not promise anything of the sort unless I have too." Miroku said as he took the last steps to Keade's hut.  
  
&&&&&&& (Before Miroku and Sango walk in.)  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome asked,  
  
"Yes Kagome." Inuyasha replied in a dazed tone.  
  
"Which do you want, a boy or a girl?" Kagome said as she looked up at her true love.  
"I use to say a boy that is strong and brave and that wouldn't have to deal with all the problems that I had to go through. But now, I would like either one. I would love to have a girl that is as smart and can make any guy lose his thoughts, like her mother. Even though I would have to kill them if they did anything to her." Inuyasha said into Kagomes eyes.  
  
Kagome started to tear up and smiled. "You are such a sweetheart, Inuyasha!" and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"How about you?" Inuyasha asked after they finished the kiss.  
  
"I don't know. I would like to have a boy with your long silvery hair and sweet side, but I would also like a girl with your love to stand up for what is right and fight in what she believes in...like you do." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think we could head back to my time soon. I am going to have to talk to my mother about this." Kagome said as she looked into Inuyashas brighten eyes.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said without any warmth.  
  
All Kagome could do was give a short smile. She knew why Inuyasha acted in this way. All because he lost his mother so young and still she didn't know how it happened. Kagome suspected it was because of a broken heart from being away from Inuyasha's father, but Kagome could never really understand why.  
  
After their talk Kagome began to feel the weight of her eye lids and fell asleep holding onto Inuyasha. He could still smell the blood on the walls from when Kagome got attacked. It was still noticeable and he pulled her closer to his heart.  
  
"Kagome, I will never let you go. I don't want to lose you or the baby. I love you too much." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of losing Kagome.  
  
&&&&&&& (After Sango and Miroku walk in.)  
  
As he walked in he could smell the fresh blood surrounding him. He looked around and saw blood staining the walls and then noticed Inuyasha holding Kagome. He could see that Kagome was weak and that he was not going to let her go for anything. Miroku Finally spoke up. "Inuyasha, is everything alright?"  
  
"Kagome got attacked and I was not here to save her." He said in a low tone in hopes not to wake Kagome.  
  
"What!" Sango screamed causing Kagome to shoot right up. Kagome looked around and saw her friends and all but cried.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Both Sango and Miroku asked.  
  
"I am fine. Look I have already healed." Kagome said as she stared at the fact that Sango was in Miroku's arms. "And how did you end up in Miroku's arms?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I twisted my ankle." Sango replied looking up at Miroku.  
  
"How did you do that? Falling from slapping Miroku so hard for touching your butt?" Inuyasha asked with a snicker.  
  
"No, if you must know..." Miroku said a bit annoyed. "I asked her to marry me and then she tripped." Miroku said as he placed Sango into a near by chair.  
  
"And she said yes!" Inuyasha said without trying to hide the surprise in his voice.  
  
"Well, she did say yes and right away." Miroku said as he smiled at the memory.  
  
"Hey, stop saying she like I am not even here!" Sango screamed.  
  
"My dearest Sango, I only say she because when I say your name my heart skips a beat and if I say it to much I will be dead." Miroku said as he walked over to Sango.  
  
Sango started to roll her eyes and decided to concentrate on something else and looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, is everything alright. You look different even after the attack. You normally don't look this way." Sango said as she gazed at Kagome.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to rain on your parade." Kagome said with a smile. "But, I am pregnant."  
  
"Which is it a boy or a girl?" Sango said as her face lit up.  
  
"I don't know. All we hope right now is that the baby is healthy and can live a happy life." Kagome said as she clutched Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"Okay...I understand that Sango is hurt so you might want to get Kaede so she can heal her, but for now I think it is time to let the mother rest." Inuyasha announced as Kagomes grip loosened from being to worn out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&& (Authors Notes)  
  
Okay, I know it took forever, but I just had 1 million things to do. So, I apologize even more times then ever before. Yet, I did have some troubles lately including my floppy saying it was not formatted on the same computer! (Stupid Floppy) Oh, and I am heading off to camp real soon, so I will try to update one more time, but if I don't then expect one real long chapter again! And to those of you wondering the baby will be in chapter 32 or 33 I still don't know....  
  
Next time: Kagome and Inuyasha head back to her time. What will her mother say about having a daughter being so young and already with child? 


	31. Are we going to try to go home?

Disclaimer: In a way I do own Inuyasha... My mom got me the books. So, don't I own a piece of him?  
  
Sorry this time I can't give thanks, because my mailing system is down, so.... Next time if you reviewed for this one and the last one you will get noticed twice...  
  
Love you guys!!! And now on with....  
  
Chapter 31  
Are we going to try to go home?  
  
When Kaede finished wrapping up Sango's leg Sango called for Miroku. "Kaede, we have something to tell you." Sango said as she watched Miroku enter the room.  
  
"Well get on with it." Kaede said as she looked at the couple. Miroku looked toward Sango then lowered his eyes to Kaede. "Sango and I are going to get married." All the sudden Kaede turned around and start to laugh.  
  
"What, what is it?" Sango begged as Miroku helped his angel to the ground.  
  
Kaede just turned her head to look at them and replied. "I would have thought that you two would be together before Inuyasha and Kagome admitted that they loved one another." Kaede said as she cleared one of her tears from her face because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"The only reason why we told you so early is because we were wondering if you would be willing to do our vows too." Sango said as she smiled at Miroku.  
  
"Well of course. Just tell me when and I will get the stuff together." Kaede said as she looked at the couple.  
  
"Later" "Soon" Came form the couple.  
  
"Well which is it?" Kaede asked as she watched the pair start their first fight together.  
  
&&&&&&&&& (In the room with Kagome and Inuyasha)  
  
"Inuyasha, when will we leave to go back to my time?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he laid her on the bed.  
  
"When you have gotten more rest." Inuyasha said as he pulled the blankets to her chest. Or when the baby comes...which ever is later.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am fine. Pack a bag and we can go." Kagome said as she tried to roll out of bed.  
  
"What about the baby?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome in the cot.  
  
"I am not going to have the kid for another nine months!" Kagome all but screamed.  
  
"Kagome... What do you mean nine months? It should be in a few weeks." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"What do you mean? The baby has nine months till it is going to come. The baby is nurtured for an estimated nine months till it is ready to come out." Kagome said looking very serous.  
  
"Well, you will not like this rude awakening. Remember that the baby is part demon." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome start to go into a blank stare. "Remember the first time when I got hurt by Yura? Well, it only took me a few hours to heal those wounds. Well, just think how rapidly that baby is appearing inside you."  
  
"Well then I have more reason to get to my mothers before she thinks that we married just for a child we hadn't conceived yet." Kagome said as she got up knocking Inuyasha to the ground.  
  
"Kagome, you need your rest." Inuyasha said in an angry tone as he got up.  
  
"Inuyasha you either help me or stay on the floor it doesn't matter to me, but reminder that you a re the one complaining that I need my rest." Kagome said as she flung some clothes of Inuyasha's into her backpack. Inuyasha dusted himself off as he walked out of the room to leave Kagome to pack what she wanted, even though he would not allow her to go back home.  
  
&&&&&&&&&& (Yura all alone.)  
  
Already, I haven't been alive for four days and I am under restrictions. If it weren't for Inuyasha and his little wench, I would own all the lands. I would be the most dangerous demon to wake the earth, just based on that no one before them could defeat me. If it weren't for that wench no one would have gotten around my hair. No one at all! Yura thought as she got he body under control again.  
  
When she was back to her original self she opened the door of Rin's room just a crack and peered in. Even a mere child has more power over me. Well, let's make those two children...Yura thought as she closed the door.  
  
"How can I get that little girl back for destroying me?" Yura whispered. I was about to end that wenches boyfriend till she found out my secret.  
  
&&&&&&&&&& (Flash back)  
  
Yura notices that Kagome is trying to break the red skull by using an arrow. Kagome began to say that the hair that is connected to Yura's hands is coming out of the skull. Yura sends her head cutting sword at Kagome, but before Yura's dagger touched Kagome her final swing breaks the skull, stopping the sword.  
  
&&&&&&&&& (Back to Yura)  
  
And that ended me...Until Sesshomaru brought me back. Now, I am filled with anger and a child is even above me..."Wait, That is how I can get Kagome and Inuyasha back... take care of their child for them." Yura said with a smile as she got up and walked out the door to plan her next attack.  
  
&&&&&&&&& (As Kagome finishes packing)  
  
"Inuyasha, I am almost ready!" Kagome screamed as she pulled the top of her backpack closed. "Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome asked as she entered the next room.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo screamed as Kagome looked around the room a little bit worried.  
  
"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she picked up the little demon.  
  
"Yeah, he left a little while ago he seem a bit angry." Shippo said as he gave Kagome a hug. Inuyasha, why are you mad? I want to be with you. I just need to see my mother, but you wouldn't understand would you...  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked as he pulled away from Kagome.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kagome exclaimed as she put him back on the floor.  
  
"Then why was your face so disturbed?" Shippo asked as he watched Kagome leave the room.  
  
"I am fine...I just need to find Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stepped out the door.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome began to scream as she headed to the god tree. "Inuyasha"  
  
&&&&&&&& (Inuyasha relaxing in the forest)  
  
Kagome... I won't let you leave me alone. I just don't want to leave here until you have had the child. I just hope you will be able to make it. I don't even know how this will turn out.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha heard his companion calling for him and he jumped off the branch and came running to her.  
  
He ran straight to her and stopped. She looks irritated. Inuyasha thought as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kagome pushed him off and she started to fume. "How dare you run out on me! We were going to be together for the rest of our lives and you run because you don't want to see my mother. I understand that you are upset that I have a mother and you don't, but to get away from me because of it is very little of you. I hate it when you can be so shallow minded. I hate..."  
  
Inuyasha just looked down at the ground as he reached into his kimono and pulled out something and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked down at it and stopped yelling.  
  
"I thought if we were going to see your mother that we should bring this. It is yours." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome the video tape of their wedding.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry..." Kagome said as she took the tape and tears started to stream her face.  
  
"Don't be...I am upset that we are going back to your time, but for another reason. I feel that... I don't know...that I am so luck to have a family now that I don't want to abuse the power." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome close. That should keep her from finding out the true reason. Inuyasha began to think.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should never feel that way. You will always be welcome." Kagome said as she looked up at her hanyou that had such a rough life. One day I am going to get you to open up to me and let everything flood out. Kagome thought as she pulled Inuyasha back into the hut.  
  
&&&&&&&&&& (Authors notes)  
I am sorry it took so long once again I had troubles with my computer. I hope all is well and I will try to update as soon as possible. Till then please try Dreams... I wrote it and I hope to get more people interested in it. 


	32. What is a life mate?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Terran.

To give thanks:

#**_Miztikal_****_-Dragon#_**- I am sorry for your loss… I hope you will get even more reviews then before. ;.; that it left us. Once again you wowed me with that skill of reviewing. I know it will be awhile till you review again, so don't fret we are all pulling for you. 

* * *

Consumed Rachel- The baby will be fine, hopefully. Even more so with Yura attacking. 

#**_Emmy-Inuyasha#_**- My computer wasn't the problem now it the time that I don't have. Also, Kagome as more problems ahead. I hope you now understand that really Inuyasha and Kagome will never part. (At least in my stories they wont.) I love the couple to much! Also, Thank you for reviewing 2x people like you are the reason to keep writing. Thanx. 

* * *

#**_Imafly_****_#_**-I give you credit you reviewed 2x and I am sorry for taking so long, but it is a pretty long chapter with a major problem and if you send me your address I will update you automatically. I'm 

* * *

animefreak808- I loved your song. I hope you will love this story more as it goes along. 

#**_Kagome's Twin#_**-She will see them, but she already told her mother, but soon she will have to tell her friends about the marriage, and all of them about the baby. Yet, she has more on her plate, read to find out. Know you reviewed 2x and you rock I hope to hear from you again and know that because of people like you I am always willing to keep a story going! 

* * *

Sanci- I haven't had the chance to read your story, but give me one more day and I will r&r. Thank you for taking the time to read mine. 

Kayla- Thank you. I am glad that I can be of service to help you find more of what you like.

Udontknowme- Trust me I think we all want to own him, but he is a few spirit. So tears. I have been thinking

about Kagome and her kid and I am loving that thought.

IYWriterGirl-I know that she will be okay with it, but Shess. Has a lot to do in the chapters ahead so lets see how strange it can get… 

Littleolmee- I am glad that you enjoy my work. I hope to keep you interested. 

Wkagome- That rocks that I am still up there. I hope you bug in the computer works out. I know it can be a hassle! Can't wait to see your name again! 

sesshomaru girl- He is around. Shippo likes to be near, but is afraid of Inuyasha hitting him

lil-missa- I don't know how to clear this up for you… Please tell me what is so confusing and I will try to set this straight.

WolfKeeper989- I know we have talked before, but I still want to thank you for giving a review that always keep me going. Thank you. 

Ks-Starshine-I know this is a bit later than normal, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I might be able to clear up more as the story goes on,

Kb-So we decided that the baby is a him? I hope you are right, but if you are I think I will do that and add a little bit of Kagome too.

**The rating is holding up here for those who don't like any kind of bad language.**

Before: Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to leave him for the future. Miroku and Sango want to get married and Yura is trying to attack Kagome and Inuyasha 

And now time for:

Chapter 32

What is a life mate?

'_I am going to keep her here if that is the last thing I do. She needs to understand that we are going to have a family soon and I still have to make her my life mate.'_ Inuyasha thought as he rewrapped his arms around Kagome.

_'Wait… that is how I can make her stay a while, I can get her to do the Hanyou mating ritual and then we will be together forever and she will have to stay here awhile. At least long enough to let her body get used to a Hanyou's life.'_ Inuyasha thought as his grip got tighter around Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Could you let me go, we need to head back to the future." Kagome said as she pulled on her hanyou's fire rat kimono. Inuyasha let go of her and watched as she turned to walk back to the bedroom. '_Damn she is already starting to show that she is pregnant'_ Inuyasha thought as she walked away.

"Wait, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled as he ran up next to her. "You should not be walking in this state." Inuyasha said as he crouched down so Kagome could get on his back.

"Inuyasha, I think I can walk…" Kagome said as she walked passed Inuyasha.

"Please don't." Inuyasha said in a deep tone.

"No, I am going to walk." Kagome almost screamed.

"Get you ass over here and get on top of me wench. " Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Kagome screamed as she whipped around to face Inuyasha.

"Get you ass over here and get on top of me WENCH!" Inuyasha restated.

Kagome started to turn red. She slowly turned and stomped off, but she did not get very far before Inuyasha ran up and grabbed her.

"I thought I told you to get on my back." Inuyasha snarled.

"I am not going to take orders from my husband that wants to call me a wench." Kagome said in a mono tone.

"Kagome, I am sorry. Now get on my back. I don't want you to hurt the baby and don't even think about arguing with me about my child that you are carrying." Inuyasha said as he turned once again for Kagome to get on his back.

"Inuyasha, this is my child too and I am not going to hurt the baby!" Kagome let out a bit louder than she wanted.

"Kagome was your skirt a bit harder to put on today?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagomes stomach.

"Why would that matter and if you dare say anything about me gaining weight then you will be on the ground faster than a Hanyou on Ramen." Kagome said as her dark brown eyes started to turn to a deep black.

"Kagome I understand that you think you have gained a few pounds, but in reality the baby is causing that to happen and that is why I insist that you get on my back." Inuyasha said as he lowered once more for Kagome.

Then in barely a whisper Kagome squeaked out: "Is that okay for the baby?"

That stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks.

"Maybe it would be better if you carried me." Kagome said as she inched closer to Inuyashas front and between his arms.

Inuyasha just smiled and picked her up with one arm around her back and the other under her legs. "Oh Kagome, remind me we have to talk about something when we get back." And with that he carried her into the bedroom once again. '_I guess it wouldn't hurt anything and by the time we get there she will need to find bigger clothes. Damn I didn't realize that one child would turn out to be so big.'_ Inuyasha thought. '_Also this way when we mate when we get back she will be able to relax even more.' _

&&&&&&&&&

(Miroku and Sango Alone)

"When should we have the wedding?" Sango asked as she looked up at her monk.

"I feel it would be wise till after Kagome has her baby." Miroku said as he looked down into his fiancée's eyes.

"You want to wait that long?" Sango asked as she pulled away from Miroku.

"It will only be a couple of months" Miroku said as he pulled her back to his chest.

"What do you mean a couple of months? I know you know women's body and know that it will take nine months." Sango said as she tried to pull away again.

"Wait Sango, stop. You know Inuyasha is a hanyou and that means that the baby might be a part demon and with Kagomes miko powers I would not be surprised if everything is a rush." Miroku said as he held her close to his heart. "Also, Kagome will not be able to moving once Inuyasha does the Hanyou ritual."

"What do you mean? Will he hurt Kagome? What will he do?" Sango asked out of worry for her friend.

"I don't know if it could hurt her, but the thing is that she might not agree to it. Then Inuyasha will have to watch her grow old faster than him, and watch her die and live with that until he can see her in her own time, but by then, she will not know him and that might kill him." Miroku said as he pulled Sango closer to his heart. "Please never do that to me."

"Do what?" Sango asked with big eyes.

"Decide that you will not want to live with me forever and let me watch you die." Miroku said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Miroku, you will never have to live with that fear." Sango whispered as she kissed him deeper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Inuyasha and Kagome)

"Inuyasha you said that there is something you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked as she was placed down on the bed.

"Well. UH. Kagome,"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"We need to talk ab…"

"KAGOME ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Shippo screamed as he whizzed by Inuyashas feet.

"You little runt, get off her." Inuyasha screamed as Shippo ran up to sit on Kagomes stomach. "Don't sit on her." Inuyasha growled.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said as she rubbed her already big belly now with Shippo on top.

"Shippo I am fine, but could you please get off Inuyasha needs to talk to me." Kagome said as she looked down her shirt at the little ball of fur curled up on her stomach.

"Kagome, you still smell the same." Shippo said as he poked his head out of Kagomes Shirt.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked as she stared down at the little demon.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and began to speak. "Well, when a hanyou and a human marry, they usually…"

**"Little runt I said out of here!" **Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Shippo by his shirt collar and threw him out the door. "And stay out!" Inuyasha yelled as he closed the door.

"If this is how you act with children then I don't want you around my kids!" Kagome screamed "And what was Shippo taking about I smell the same?"

"That is what I am trying to get to you wen…Kagome." Inuyasha said as he started to pace in front of the door.

"Kagome, there is still one thing you have a choice in doing…" Inuyasha began.

"And that is…" Kagome asked as she tilted her head at the perplexed hanyou.

"Well, I am a hanyou and you are human and well." Inuyasha stuttered. "Kagome, there is this thing. As you know that as a hanyou I can out live you by hundreds of years, and well that doesn't need to happen." Inuyasha said as he looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Really, you and me together, forever?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but that means we will have to do the hanyou mating ritual." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome.

"What is that the hanyou mating ritual?" Kagome asked.

"Well, first I pledge my life to protecting you and send a piece of my soul to you. Then you pledge your life to me and do the same thing. Then you cut your hand and I cut mine and we touch our hands together for our blood to mix. Then, to find out if it worked you need to stab your chest." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the ground. "and if it works that means that you will heal in the matter of seconds also with that means that you love me with all your heart and we will live happily ever after, but if not, that means that you really didn't want to be mine and that you are being a fool and will die as I roam the years shedding tears for I will never be able to forget you. That is why you have the choice to risk your life to see if your soul picks me or you can live the mortal life and allow me to watch you die." Inuyasha said as he turned away from Kagome.

"I choose…" Kagome began to speak out.

&&&&&&&&

(Authors notes)

Okay, don't kill me… I had to leave it a cliff hanger. 1st off I want the people to speak and find out what Kagome says also, I want to see how many reviews I can get if I get at least 20 I will update before Thursday. If not I will update Sunday. (Hopefully.) Just on another note the stab would not hurt the baby, for the baby is a hanyou too and she is hitting her chest not the stomach region. Oh, sorry for taking so long, I just got some free time and now I can show everything that really is going on. Thanks for waiting. BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED 2 YOU GUYS ROCK!!!


	33. Mom I have to tell you something

Disclaimer: I want to own Inuyasha, but then I decided I would go broke feeding him his Ramen!

TO give thanks:

Typically Head-Over-Heels- I try to keep all my reviews on their toes. I hope I still have it there after this chapter.

InuYashaIsMine14-You are so cool! I am glad I hope she does too! I have to talk to her about it though.

InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov- I know I can be mean, and I did try to update as fast as my hands could allow me to type.

sesshomaru-luver- Thanks I love those kinds of reviews!

WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe-Thanks I am glad I can please people as sweet as you!

dom'sgurl- imafly I am going to miss you, but I have to admit that I like this new change!

Inu101112-Hey, That is so cool I am from Washington. I love it there. I am sad that I had to move, but now I have Terran so it's okay. Tell her hi! (Even though they don't know me!) Have fun and read soon!

wildsakura - Thanks I am glad to draw new interest.

KawaiiMiko- She has to, to show that her soul accepts Inuyasha, I will explain later in more detail!

Person- I am trying!

asada47- I am very proud of you! I am glad hat you could react so well compared to my other person who just dumped on me. Thank you for all your ideas.

WolfKeeper989- Thanks I try to keep every one happy.

To unhappy people: 

Larka Randall- I am surprised at you absurdity in writing a review with that kind of language, even more so since you hadn't even got half way through the story. Only a few people could pull off that and do it well. And I am sorry you are not one of them. I understand your anger, but to use words of that caliber should be backed up and you did not do that. I am not trying to make you angry, but instead make you understand the foolishness that is behind what you said. Yet, thank you for reviewing even if it was for a lack of a better word irrational.

Chapter 33

Mom I need to tell you something…

            "Inuyasha, I choose..." Kagome began.

            "Kagome wait. I want you to think about this. So, you can decide when we get back, I will not take any of your answers till we get back." Inuyasha said as he ran his hand up her face to cradle her delicate skin.

            "But" Kagome began to object, but Inuyasha placed a claw over her mouth in hopes of not hearing the words that will rip his heart out. Slowly Inuyasha removed his claw and leaned himself close to kiss her tender lips. Kagome began to feel the heat that was building and stretched to meet his lips and they collided into a passionate kiss.

            Inuyasha pulled back and took a breath. "Kagome, we should get going." He said as he tried to regain a state of mind. Inuyasha began to get up and he helped his pregnant wife off the bed.

            The couple began to head out the door with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and the backpack on his back, when they were stopped by the monk who that the demon slayer in his arms facing them.

            "Gosh Inuyasha, you should know by now that you are suppose to carry her over the thresh hold after the marriage, not two weeks later." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha carry his beloved to the well.

            "Feh" was all Inuyasha could respond.

            "Inuyasha, would you like some help you look like your arms are full." Sango yelled toward the hanyou.

            Inuyasha let his ears fall flat against his head and growled out "I would rather take care of it myself, for she is my wife."

"Gosh, his is so overprotective over her." Sango said while tilting her head back to look at Miroku. 

            "Did you see how big she has gotten? She is going faster then what I thought she would!" Miroku said as he angled his head down to look into Sango's eyes.

            "You pervert! I thought by now you would be only starring at me not other women while you're my fiancé." Sango said pulling away from Miroku in a joking manner. When he grabbed her and whispered into her ear. "It took me this long to get you, do you think I am going to let go of you that easily?" and then gave her a rough kiss on the mouth.

&&&&&&&&&

(At the well)

            "Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said as Inuyasha started to jump down the well.

            "Kagome, I love you too." Inuyasha said as the bright blue, dark purple and dark blue swirled around them. _Great she feels bad about her thought. So, she is trying to make up for it. Stupid wench! She is going to hurt me and there is no way I can stop it. I am just going to have to live with the thought that I am going to have to watch her slowly get sick and then have an agonizing death, like my mother had. I was only a boy, but I watched as her mortal body gave her no aide. _Inuyasha thought as they came out the other side.

            "Inuyasha, we are here." Kagome said as she tugged on his kimono.

            "Huh. Wha, Feh." was Inuyasha's only response.

            "**Inuyasha!**" a little boy screamed.

            "Hi Souta." Kagome yelled as she waved up at her brother. Inuyasha then shot out of the well and landed next to Kagome.

            "Inuyasha, is there anything I can get you?" Souta asked.

            "No I am fine." Inuyasha replied.

            "Can I get a ride later?" Souta almost begged.

            "Maybe, if we can get out of the house for some Ramon." Inuyasha replied.

            "We will. We will" Souta screamed causing Inuyasha to jump from the sound in such a small room. "Oh sorry, Inuyasha can I rub your ears?"

            "Back off those are mine." Kagome yelled in a joking manner causing Souta to run up the stairs and yell down that she couldn't ketch him.

            "I thought more then my ears were your." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

            "Well, that is all I could say in front of Souta without him loosing his hero in his eyes." Kagome said as she reached up and played with his ear and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

            After Kagome pulled away Inuyasha looked down at her. "Should I go and chase him?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome closer to his chest.   

            "Inuyasha, with what you just said I can't wait to have this kid with you." Kagome said as she strengthened her hold on Inuyasha."

            "Kagome, you didn't answer my question." Inuyasha growled.

            "I realize that. If you want to you can, but can you put me down first?" Kagome asked.

            "Well then, that is a no." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

            "Well, don't let me hold you back if you want to have fun with my brother." Kagome said with even a bigger smile.

            "I think I would be even happier protecting you." Inuyasha said as he reached the top step of the shrine. He darted across the open area and jumped into Kagomes room, because her mother left the window open incase Kagome wanted to get in and take a quick shower and go.(even though we all know that would not happen.)

            "Hey, do you think your mom has any Ramen?" Inuyasha asked as he set Kagome down on the bed.

            "I don't know. I think we have some, but Inuyasha when you go down to the kitchen can you bring me something?" Kagome asked as she curled up in her bed.

            "Sure, my Angel" Inuyasha whispered as he closed the door behind him.

            "Oh Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha said with surprise as he turned to go down stairs. She was waiting on the stairs. She was wearing a yellow dress and an apron over in and had her welcoming smile that made anyone feel at home.

            "Is Kagome okay?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

            "Yeah, she is fine. I was just coming down to get Kagome and me something to eat." Inuyasha said as he walked toward Mrs. Higurashi.

            "Oh, don't worry Inuyasha. We have tons and tons of containers full of food because of all the stories Kagomes father has told. The people feel that noodles are the best medicine. Don't ask me why." Mrs. Higurashi said as she followed her son-in-law down the stairs.

            Mrs. Higurashi sat down after she heated the water for Inuyasha's ramen in which he was still picking which flavor to choose from. Finally as the whistle blew on the tea pot Inuyasha knew which one he wanted. He pulled out the super bowl of Ramen beef. Mrs. Higurashi was already on her feet to get the hanyou the water. She started to pour it and then it was finally ready for him to eat. He grabbed the chop sticks off the table and shoved a large bite into his mouth.

            "So, Inuyasha. How was the wedding?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha stared at her blankly before he began to choke. Finally after clearing his throat Inuyasha started to stumble.

            "Well, Uh, Umm." And then finally came up with something to say. "Well, we used that black box you call a video camera and taped the whole thing, but as you know Kagome looked like an Angel and I don't know how I was so lucky to receive this gift from the heaven's" Inuyasha replied.

            Mrs. Higurashi leaned over and patted Inuyasha on the knee and smiled and then whispered, "Actually, I don't know how we were so lucky to have be sent a knight to defend her when she is in trouble. Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha just smiled and twitched his ears._ I wish I could have grown up here. Now I understand why she always wants to come back here._ Inuyasha thought as Mrs. Higurashi watched him.

            Then a bell went off in his head. _Kagome, she was hungry. I need to get her some food._ He looked up at Kagomes generous mother…"Ah do you have any vegetables so I could make Kagome something health and take it up to her?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Well of course. I will get it. Don't you get up. I will get that for you." Mrs. Higurashi said with that same smile on her face, but this time it was stronger because this time she was able to do something for her daughter.

            After Kagomes mother finished fixing her meal Inuyasha ran up the stairs to give it to Kagome. He jumped the last two steps and opened her door. He found her snuggled in her pink bed and he laid the dish of salad next to her night stand. She looked so piece full, but there was something strange by the way she was laying she was holding a pillow between her arms. _She looks as though she is hugging it. _Inuyasha thought as he stared at his companion.

            "She only started to do that when she met you, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the room. "She looks like she has had one to many items of junk food." Her mother said as she looked at her daughters sleeping figure. "Go ahead Inuyasha, I saw you eyeing that pillow take it's spot. You are her husband. Go ahead and relax with her." Mrs. Higurashi said as she left the room.

            Inuyasha watched as the door closed behind her and he started to pull the blankets down. As he went to replace the pillows spot he could hear her heart beating and then he heard his pups. He gave a little smile as he placed her arm around him. He lightly rubbed her stomach and his smile got bigger as he felt it kick. Slowly he placed his arm around her and listened to her breath. She started to shift so, Inuyasha decided to give her some room, but before he could get to far Kagome rolled closer to him then before. Then she opened her eyes and whispered. "You should never try to get away from me…or I will find a new spell that won't allow you to go beyond 20ft of me." Kagome said as she planted a kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

            A few minutes long she pulled away because she could taste the Ramen on his breath. "So Inuyasha, what did you bring me?" Kagome asked as she started to look around for food,

            "Well, your mom made it. Yet, it almost looks like she went to a tree and picked some leaves and ripped them apart into little pieces." Inuyasha said as he handed her the salad bowl.

            Kagome began to giggle when Inuyasha handed her the bowl. "Oh Inuyasha, This is salad. It is close to what you said, but it is a different type of leaf.  Here try it." Kagome said placing a fork in front of him.

            "Okay?" Inuyasha said as he took a bite. "This is pretty good. What is that on it?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to some white coving on the salad.

            "Oh Hun, that is Ranch dressing. It livens up the meal." Kagome said with a smile.

            "You are so beautiful." Inuyasha said as she took another bite of her salad.

            Kagome started to cough. She hade taken to big of a bite to hand, or was it that this emotionless hanyou she once knew was all the way gone.

            "Kagome are you all right?' Inuyasha asked as he looked at her in shock.

            "You called me beautiful." Kagome said in a whisper.

            "I know I did." Inuyasha began to say with anger in his tone.

            "Kagome, Inuyasha. Can we watch you video yet?" Kagomes mom screamed up.

            "Be right down." Kagome screamed pulling Inuyasha down with her.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch next to Kagome and wrapped him arm around her as they watched the wedding all over again. Soon to the end Souta bounced up into Inuyasha's lap and gave him a hug. "Now you are family. How cool is it that I have a hero in my family!" Souta said while he rubbed Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha looked up and almost started to growl, but then remembered what Kagome said. "_Inuyasha, with what you just said I can't wait to have this kid with you." Maybe this action will speak louder then words…_Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome and him kiss. Inuyasha brushed the kids hand off and put up his finger to represent one moment. "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome said and kissed him on the nose.

"Mom, I have something else to tell you." Kagome said as she placed her hand into Inuyashas and squeezed it. He gave it a little tug back to show he was there for her. "Mom, Inuyasha and I are having a baby." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

&&&&&&&&

(Author's notes)

            I know I am bad, but next chapter we will find out what Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagomes answer. I am so glad that I have so many interested in this story! I hope to build more as I go Thank you for reviewing!__


	34. No Don't GO

Disclaimer: I DON;'T OWN INUYASHA AT ALL. LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Sorry no reviews I am to worn out. Maybe next time.

Chapter 34

NO DON'T GO

"Oh, Kagome… how are you going to go get into a great high school?" Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagomes brother and grandfather disappeared in a flash. He could hear the doors close upstairs and could hear some music. The words were crystal clear to him and it hurt him to hear them, but he was pulled back when Kagome started to talk to her mother.

"Well, mother…I am going to stay in the past. I don't fit here anymore. I am more useful in Inuyasha's time." Kagome said as she held Inuyashas hand and looked up into his eyes. "I will come home, but I will not stay. If you love me as much as you say, you will let me live the way I want." Kagome said as she looked back at her daughter.

"Kagome, all I want is what is best for you. I am excited that you and Inuyasha are finally together, but I worry. I wonder if you didn't get married, because you love each other, or because you are having a child. A child brought up in a home with parents that live together and don't love each other could turn disastrous. You remember Riding in cars with boys ? Their life was so screwed up…" Mrs. Higurashi proclaimed.

"Yes mother I do remember, but the child was not even around when Inuyasha and I were married. As you know…he is a hanyou." Kagome said as she stared at her mother.

"And what does that mean?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"Well, I don't understand it all the way, but Inuyasha can you explain it better." Kagome said as she once again looked at her gorgeous amber eyed companion

"Feh" Inuyasha responded then gave her hand a little squeeze. "I am a hanyou, and as you know that the baby gets some things from both parents, well, it only took my mother three weeks to have me, and I think that this will happen to Kagome."

"Then you better head back to your time. I want her to be safe and I never learned how to bring a child into this world and Kagome is looking very big. I don't think it would be a wise idea to have the child go to the hospital and as the baby comes out it will have dog ears. I think that would be hard to explain." Kagomes mother said as she pulled the couple off the couch. "Also, I want my daughter to relax, so she better be heading back. I love you, but I want to see a healthy baby, when you come back." Mrs. Higurashi said as she shooed them to the well.

"How about our stuff?" Kagome asked as her mother pushed them toward the stairs for the shrine.

"You can get it later. The next time you come." Mrs. Higurashi said as she waved goodbye to her son-in-law and daughter as they went through the well.

&&&&&&&&&

(On the other side of the well)

_Kagome knew she had to answer Inuyasha, but how? How could she tell him this? It might not turn out well._

"Inuyasha, I want to tell you my answer." Kagome said as he pulled her out of the well.

"Okay" Inuyasha said as he took a breath in to get ready for the blow.

"Inuyasha, I love you and," Kagome began to say with a tear, "I want to be your mate, for life, for eternity"

All Inuyasha could do was wrap his arms around Kagome and kissed her over and over. "Inuyasha, please I want to be with you forever and I want to start now… so can we?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one last time as he rushed her to an uninterrupted area, so they could be alone for once. It was next to a clear river with a waterfall streaming over smooth rocks. It was covered with sweet soft grass.

"Before we do this…Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha, the only other thing I have been so sure about was marring you, and that seems to be perfect." Kagome said and gave him a smile.

Inuyasha held Kagome close as he started to pledge his life for her… "Kagome, I Inuyasha, will always be there to protect you, to keep you safe when trouble is near. I love you. You are my mate, no one who is willing to hurt you, will be able to touch you now, for I am yours and you are mine, we are linked and if something happened to you. I would not be able to survive. Kagome, I will protect you even if it puts my own life at risk." Inuyasha said as he gave her a light kiss on her head, and then a much rougher one on her soft lips.

Slowly Inuyasha pulled out the knife his father used on his mother when they did this. It was bright silver and the handle had gold wrapping around it and a blood red stone on the end. "Kagome, my I please have your hand?" Inuyasha asked holding his out to her.

Kagome placed her hand into his and flinched when the metal got near her skin. "Inuyasha, I love you" Kagome said as she felt the line of blood follow the slit in her hand.

Inuyasha held his hand out for her to do the same thing. "Kagome I love you too." Inuyasha said as his blood started to flow.

Slowly they put their hands together and Kagome and Inuyasha leaned into each other and gave each other a light kiss. A bright light shot form their hands and settled just as quickly as it started. Kagome looked at her hand as the ring on her finger started to shed more colors then ever before.

Inuyasha slowly handed the knife over to Kagome and prayed that they will always be together.

As Kagome started to stick herself with the knife Inuyasha could hear the song play in his head from before…

"**Where, oh where, can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. she's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**"

He heard Kagome start to cry. "Inuyasha, Please hold me." Kagome said as she felt the knife go deeper into her. Inuyasha ran over to her and kissed her and had a tear stroll down his face. The lyrics still played in his head.

** "but somehow I found my baby that night.  
I lifted her head; she looked at me and said. Hold me darling, just a little while. I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I Knew I had missed."**

_Please Kagome don't leave me. Please Kagome, I love you, don't leave. _Inuyasha could feel her body start to weaken and he gave Kagome a kiss.

"No Kagome, you are not going to let it end this way, Please Kagome get better." And once again he kissed her.

**I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss**

He slowly pulled away and looked at Kagome she had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore and ripped the blade out of her and threw it to the ground. "Kagome, I love you and I will always love you." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome closer to feel her one last time, but got nothing response.

"Kagome" Inuyasha started to cry as he felt his lifeline slipping from him. He laid Kagome down on the soft ground and let his tears flow for he lost his one true love because her soul did not except him.

Inuyasha felt lost and alone._ If only I didn't tell her she would still be here and not lost with my unborn child…_Inuyashas' mind screamed as he collapsed onto Kagomes stomach.

&&&&&&&

(Author notes)

Okay, I know this is short and that it is sad, but I wanted to give you guys something to think about. What if you lost the one person that kept you alive each day, the person who had you wake up in the morning. I tell him everyday that I am so luck to have him. DO you tell your person? I hope to get the next chapter out sooner, but it will be difficult I am sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but if I get 25 reviews I will update by Wed. So keep it up.

The remembered song:

Last Kiss by Pearl Jam


	35. Watch out Miroku

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AT ALL.

**NEW NOTE**: This might be my last time to be on , but I will still be placing this story on unless I get 25 reviews… I love you guys, but there, they have been supporting me a lot more.

Chapter 35

Watch out Miroku!

Kilala began to growl when the winds changed and started coming from the North. She transformed in an instant.

"Sango, Some thing is wrong. Kilala has just changed." Miroku said as he pulled away from Sango's grasp.

"Let's go!" Sango yelled as she headed out with her Hiratsu. "Shippo, you stay here with Kaede!" Miroku yelled as he followed Sango out the door.

Sango and Miroku jumped on to Kilala's back and flew off to find where the problem was.

&&&&&&&&&&

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha could feel her blood dripping down to his lap. "Kagome, I love you" and Inuyasha gave her a small kiss as he pulled her closer to his hear. Inuyasha kissed her fore head as his tears streamed down his face and onto her skin. "Kagome, I will never forget you. I love you to much to allow anything to even get near you to hurt you. Kagome I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha said as he fell over Kagomes body allowing her blood to get all over her.

"Inuyasha" Sango screamed as she saw the blood covering him and Kagome.

All Inuyasha could do was look at his mate. As more tears began to fall. "I love you Kagome" he whispered and then he collapsed again squeezing Kagome.

"Inuyasha…please… Let Kagome get back to Kaede she needs help." Sango said as she pulled at Inuyasha. All he did was growled as a sharp breeze blew over them. Then Inuyasha threw Sango off of him and into Miroku.

"Get off of me" Inuyasha growled as he laid Kagome onto the sweet grass with their backs facing Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, we need to get her back." Miroku said as he walked closer to Inuyasha.

"GET AWAY" Inuyasha screamed as he whipped around to face the couple.

"Sango, run, get away… he has changed even with tetsusaiga." Miroku yelled as Inuyasha started to come after him.

Sango started to run toward her fiancé. "No, I won't let you go…" Sango screamed as Inuyasha headed toward them.

"Kilala, take Sango home now!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed his staff to defend himself. With that said Kilala flew down and grasped Sango between her teeth and took her away from the scene. And all the while she cried for Miroku and struggled to get free.

"Now, you are mine." Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to Miroku and clutched his neck. "Why should you live with the woman of your dreams, while I have to live without mine?" Inuyasha growled as he tightened his grip around Miroku's neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(With Sango)

"I lost both of them… my best friend and my fiancé." Sango said as she dropped her head onto Keade's' lap.

"It's okay Sango. Just wait Miroku will be running over that hill and he will be fine." Shippo said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I hate him… Inuyasha will die if Miroku doesn't survive." Sango growled.

"Ye, must know that Inuyasha is not himself, that he now is a demon and no one can stop him. The blood racing through him is not his." Kaede tried to explain.

"I don't care, if Miroku doesn't survive, friend or not he is dead." Sango said with fury in her voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Back with Inuyasha and Miroku)

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY" echoed thought the pasture sending Miroku and Inuyasha into the ground.

"K…K…Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered into the ground.

"Kagome you are alive and might I add there was no better timing then what you had." Miroku screamed as he tried to shove Inuyasha off of him. Inuyasha finally gained control back over his body and ran to Kagome. He kissed her on the lips and held her so tight she could barely breathe. "Inuyasha, please the baby." Kagome said as he tried to pull her closer to him. "Kagome, I thought I had lost you." Inuyasha said as he loosened his grip around her.

"You wouldn't be lucky enough to loose me." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No, you have it wrong. I would be the most unlucky guy in the world if I were to loose the one I love so much" Inuyasha said as he kissed her back.

Miroku started to clear his throat causing the two to part. "Well, I am glad that you got your girl back, but Kagome did you have to allow Inuyasha to almost kill me?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. When I stabbed myself I kind of felt my heart speed up and heard someone yelling for me. Begging me to live. I was in this far off place with clouds and darkness and it started to rain, but the water smelt of salt, and then I voice came through the distance… it echoed it sounded like Inuyasha. It said that he never wanted me lo leave him… Then my head started to scream, telling me to wake up. Telling me to get up that my friends and boyfriend needed me and that was when I shot open my eyes and I saw Inuyasha and he turned into a demon."

Inuyasha just looked at her and finally it hit him, Kagome was his forever. Her heart accepted him and now their souls would be together perpetually. He brought her body closer to him. He could hear his wives, no his mates, heart beat and there was still another beat; it was strong and healthy. 'Good, the baby is still fine.' Inuyasha thought as he kissed her on her fore head.

"Oh crap, Sango. I need to get back. I need to tell her that everything is alright. That you are alive" Miroku said as he ran off to meet Sango at the hut.

"Kagome, I love you. Thank god that you didn't leave me. I have almost lost you so many times, and right then I think was the worst of them all, because I felt that you accepted me, but your soul could not. That you would leave me and that I would never see you smile or never kiss your lips. Or even worse to know that I lost my only baby due to me trying to push you to be with me when your soul didn't want me, that you didn't want me." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Authors notes)

Man I thought I was going to be put on a torch and lit on fire with some of the reviews I received… but now are you happy? I hope so, because this came before my AP Government homework. O.O! Not good, but I wanted to make you guys have something to have good dreams with.


	36. Surprises that are the best ever!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha stop it I don't own you. I can't because Terran would be pissed.

Chapter 36

Surprises that are the best ever!

Slowly Inuyasha dipped his lips down to Kagomes and gave her a slow kiss, one that set fire all over Kagomes body. He nibbled on her top lip begging for entrance. And she complied, feeling his tongue enter her. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. Inuyasha slowly pulled away from Kagome and carried her bridal style heading to the God tree.

"Inuyasha you aren't going to put me on your back so you can run?" Kagome asked giving him her best pout look.

"I would but I can't afford not to look into your eyes and not to see you smile. I finally realized that I would not be able to live without you." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a small kiss on her fore head.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha I love you." Kagome said as he jumped up into the god tree. "Kagome, I...Kagome we will need to get you to Kaede fast." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and started to go at a faster pace then ever before.

&&&&&&&&

(Back with Sango)

"I am going to kill him." Sango yelled as she started to flip over anything that got in her way.

"Ye, child cool down. There is no reason to become this over rational." Kaede whispered to her cup of tea, while Shippo hid behind her fearing for his life.

"I hate hi…" Sango said as she spun around and ran into Miroku's body and he let his head fall and kissed Sango on the mouth. Slowly he pulled away and watched as a tear fell from her eyes. "Cool down Hun. Everything is fine." Miroku said as he stroked her back.

All Sango could do was weep, because she thought she had lost her one true love. Then, found out that it was all a lie. These weren't tears of being upset these were a different kind, tears of happiness!

But they were shattered when they saw Inuyasha storming in with Kagome in his arms demanding for Kaede.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife.

"Where is that hag?" Inuyasha screamed as he stormed he small hut.

"Ye, lad I am right here." Kaede said as she got up from the corner of the hut.

"Kagome is about to have our baby!" Inuyasha screamed as he laid her down on the mat.

"Calm down ye child." Kaede said as she looked at Kagome.

"I am not a child!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, ye go to the river and get some water. Miroku, ye start a fire. Sango, I will need ye help to bring in this pup." Kaede said as she watched Kagome struggle. "Also, Miroku, take Shippo with you… I think he would be of use to ye." Kaede said as she held Kagome.

"But, Kaede, I want to be with Kagome." Shippo wined.

"No, Miroku will need your help." Sango said as Kagome held in a scream.

Finally the men left and Kagome was able to let out all her frustrations.

&&&&&&&&&&

(After Inuyasha got the water and placed it on the fire)

Sango came running out and grabbed the water and Kagomes bag.

"Why are you taking that?" Inuyasha growled as she picked up one of the straps.

"Kaede said she needed it for the baby." Sango said as she rushed off into the room once again. Inuyasha decided he would follow her, but he was stopped by the door by Sango demanding him to stay out. "She is my mate. Let me in!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha sit" Kagome yelled sending Inuyasha to the floor. "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, OWWW! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT" Inuyasha got the understanding that it was a bad idea to head in there even though she was in pain, he knew he would be in much more if he tried to go in again.

Inuyasha could hear his mate crying. Begging for all of this to end, saying that she could not go on. _'Did I do this to her?_' Inuyasha thought. _'Did I cause her all this pain?' _It took all of Inuyashas' strength not to run in there and be with his mate, but the one of the things that stopped him was his back saying it would break if he went though another round of 'SITS'.

Kagome let out a loud scream that could be heard thought the mountains causing Shippo to shoot up, but before he could make it to the hut to see Kagome Inuyasha caught him. "What do you think you are doing? If I can't go in to see my mate, what makes you think that you can go in and see her?" Inuyasha growled as he held Shippo by the tail.

Then once again there was a louder scream that came from the hut. Causing Inuyasha to rush the door, but before he could come in Sango was at the door. "Inuyasha if you wait one more minute you may see her…" Sango said as he heard crying and the smell of tears flooding his nose, but they weren't Kagomes. They were a mix of his and Kagomes. Inuyasha glared at Sango, but finally she let him in. She was wrapped up in covers and had a huge smile on her face as she held there child in her arms. "Inuyasha this is your baby boy…" Kagome said as she showed him to Inuyasha. He slowly got down and rubbed the pups' nose. He had black hair with golden eyes, little black ears on top of his head and he already shown signs of his fangs as his teeth rested on his top lip. "Isn't he handsome?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha. "He is and I will give him all the love that a father can give." Inuyasha replied as he touched his small nose.

"Well, ye will have to split in half." Kaede said as she turned around and in her arms was another small pup, but this one was yet to be wrapped up.

"Here," Inuyasha said as he took off his fire rat coat and handed it to Kaede. "Wrap him up."

"Inuyasha, ye mean her. This one is a girl" Kaede said as she took the jacket and wrapped the little girl up and handed her to Inuyasha. She gave a small sigh like Kagome does and leaned into Inuyasha. "She is stunning like her mother." Inuyasha said as he looked up at his mate. The little girl had silver hair and little silver ears with big brown eyes just like his mates. "She almost looks like her father…" Kagome said as she leaned into her mate.

"No, she is much too breathtaking to take after me. I would think she is more like her mother…the queen of all beauty." Inuyasha said as he wrapped arm around her. Kagome gave him a small smile and a kiss on the nose before she fell asleep holding her first born son and Inuyasha holding her and their first born daughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&

(Notes)

I know, I know short chapter, but I finally got it done!!! YEAH!!! The main problem was I had so many metal blocks that I couldn't get it done. Also, I had a very important band trip, so I had to take a break… I AM SORRY! Well anyways… I need help I want to give the children Japanese names, but I don't know what… Give me an idea at least a name and what it stands for. Thanks. Smile, be happy at least Inuyasha and Kagome are.

&&&&&&&&&

(Inuyasha note)

Why was there so many Ye and not enough me?


	37. Names

Disclaimer: I only own the twins, and even then it is questioned if they're truly mine, but that is for the courts to decide.

Chapter 37

Names

Inuyasha slowly opened one eye to see the shinning light that was coming in from the window. He tried to move his head, but then he remembered that Kagome and the twin had fallen asleep on him. Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome still sound asleep on him, but the twins were gone.

"Kagome, where are the twins?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome let out a soft moan then opened her eyes. "Inuyasha, they are with Miroku and Sango." Kagome said as she laid her head back down. Inuyasha let out a small stream of air as his heart started to calm to a normal pace. "Hun, you are leaking" Kagome said as Inuyasha let out his breath.

"I'll show you leaking." Inuyasha came back as he flipped her to the floor and pinned her. Kagome gave out a short scream, which made Inuyasha laugh. "Told you. I am not the one who has a hole to let air get out. So, it must not be me who is leaking, but you on the other hand..." Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence before Sango and Miroku where at the door ready to fight. Kagome started to turn deep red as the two of them stared at their predicament.

"Inuyasha, so soon after the pups, you should be ashamed!" Miroku said before he broke out into a roaring laugh.

Inuyasha let out a low growl…"Where are the pups?" Inuyasha said as he stared at the couple who only had their weapons.

"We left them with Kaede and Shippo they are fine. We asked if they could watch the twins when we heard Kagome scream." Sango chimed in.

"You left them with that HAG! We haven't even been with them for a day and you are taking them away from me." Inuyasha said as he got off Kagome and started to head to the door.

"Inuyasha, calm down…They didn't want to bring the kids into battle." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha leave. She started to follow to make sure that he would behave.

"Sango, when will we be able to do something like that?" Miroku asked as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"If you keep acting like this, then never." Sango said as she gave him a slap on the face before she stormed off.

&&&&&&&&&

(Kaede and Shippo)

Inuyasha came storming up to the new found baby sitters, fuming from all the anger that he has been keeping in check. All the frustration from almost losing Kagome and his pup, no wait both pups.

"Hag, Give me my pu…"

"SIT BOY" Kagome screamed as she started to hear what Inuyasha was about to say.

The twins started to bawl when Inuyasha hit the ground. Kagome ran to them and picked them up. "Shhh… it's okay. Daddy is fine. He will be okay. Just look." The twins turned their heads to see Inuyasha still face down in the dirt, but he was slowly rising. They cried more and harder. "Inuyasha please" Kagome asked as the twins wailed in her arms.

"I can't, I am still stuck" Inuyasha said with anger in his tone. Kagome sat down next to her mate and laid one of the twins in her lap and the other was still in her arms. Slowly she rubbed Inuyashas' back and started to sing.

"Today while the blossom still clings to the vine, I'll taste your strawberries, I'll drink your sweet wine, A million tomorrows shall all pass away Ere I forget all the joys that are mine today. I'll be a dandy and I'll be a rover, You'll know who I am by the song that I sing. I'll feast at your table, I'll lie in your clover, I'll laugh and I'll cry and I'll sing..." Slowly the pups closed their eyes and fell asleep.

"Kagome, what were you singing?" Inuyasha asked as he gave Kagome a light kiss on the cheek.

"It is the song my mother used to sing to put me to bed. It would always calm me." Kagome said as she looked at her new addions to their family.

"Kagome, now that the pups are asleep, maybe we should work on a name for them." Inuyasha said as he touch the little girls nose. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "Dear, can you get me that name book we broght back from mothers?" Kagome asked as she gave her mate a kiss on the nose. "Hmff" was Inuyasha's relpy as he got up and headed to the house to reteive Kagomes bag for her book. As he got up the twins started to stur and Kagome started to sing again as she rocked them to and though. Inuyasha could still hear Kagome singing when he got to the house.

Finally Inuyasha came back to the hill where Keade, Shippo, Kagome and now Miroku and Sango sat. Kagome was through the song for at least the 3rd time Inuyasha thought as he sat down next to his mate.Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave his a light kiss on the lips as she stole the book away from him.

She flipped through the pages that were previously marked. "Mother thought these would be good." Kagome said as she looked though the big book.

"How about… Saikoubi" Kagome asked with her nose stuck in the book.

"Kagome... that is true... she is the most lovely, but I don't think I could give her a name that is so undermining." Inuyasha said as he placed his finger in his new little baby's hand and she squeezed it tightly.

"How about Bitenshi" Inuyasha said as he looked into her eyes.

"Beautiful Angel… I love it. It feels perfect!" Kagome said as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Bitenshi… do you like it?" Kagome asked her little girl. She gave a little whimper to reply. It was soft and had a kind tone to it, like a harp being struck.

"Well that is one… now how about the boy?" Sango asked as the couple played with Bitenshi.

"How about, Milagros, because he was a miracle on his own due to Inuyasha never putting a move on you…" Miroku said with a laugh.

Miroku suddenly hit the ground with a loud bang and was showing the newest style of lump on his head and Inuyasha was smiling smuggly up against his mate.

"Well, how about _Ryoushin."_ Sango commented as she watched Kagome flip through the book once again.

"No" Inuyasha said as he lifted his little an off Kagomes lap and into the air. He gave a little whine and then calmed down once again. "He needs a name that will make people question if he should fight him." Inuyasha said as he brought him back down to his strong arms.

"Inuyasha, don't be to rough… he is still just a baby." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha snuggle up to him.

"He is fine… He can handle it. He is strong like me." Inuyasha said as he touched his sons fang.

"Inuyasha, how about this… Keneriotokomae" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha. "He is smart, brave and very handsome."

"Fine wench, you name one and I name one." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes then looked at his son. "Just know this I will be calling him Eri for short." Inuyasha said as he watched his little boy fall asleep once again.

"Good names you two, but now I think it is time for a party for the new babies." Sango said as she looked over to Kaede.

"Yes, we will invite all the neighbors and make it a party!" Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around her.

&&&&&&&

(In the near by bushes)

'Good, now I have another reason to get close to them, and to have a good look at their new babies.'

&&&&&&&&

Okay I know I took to long but I had gotten many names, but these were the best. Even my BF liked one of them so, I am happy. Thank you everyone who help out with this chapter to be put in the making. I love you guys. On fanfiction… you won in the review center and the next time who ever reviews the most gets the next chapter first. Now question, who do you think is behind the bushes and what are they planning.


	38. Party is on the go!

Disclaimer: I wish I own Inuyasha, but I don't think my mom will buy him for me… ;(

Party is on the go!

Chapter 38

&&&&&&&&

(Before the baby party)

"Kagome where are those paper things?" Sango asked as she ran up to so she could set up the party.

"Sango, the streamers are in my backpack… I will be right there to help after I put the twins to bed… Man they are so cranky they remind me of Inuyasha" Kagome said as chuckled herself. Sango fell right in with Kagome until she heard a low growl behind her.

"Uhh, hi Hun." Kagome said as the twin started to fuss and blubber up in the bed. Inuyasha walked pass Sango with his nose in the air and pushed Kagome aside. He looked down at the twins and gave them a slight growl.

"Kagome, I am going to go and look for those streamers." Sango said as she dashed out to escape the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled again and the twins stopped fussing. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome "They are cranky just like me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave a slight smile and looked down at her babies who were staring at there father. "Inuyasha they are so enthralled with you."

"No, they are not… I just told them to calm down." Inuyasha said as he pulled the blanket up to their chins. Kagome came up next to them and started to sing as the twins started to fall asleep. "Today while the blossom still clings to the vine, I'll taste your strawberries, I'll drink your sweet wine, A million tomorrows shall all pass away ere I forget all the joys that are mine today. I'll be a dandy and I'll be a rover,"

"Kagome come on they are asleep and we can't leave Sango alone with that letcher." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded and gave the babies a light kiss before she went out. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the room.

"Kagome, they will be safe lets go." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome onto his back. Kagome leaned into him. "Inuyasha I missed this." Kagome commented as she snuggled into his fire rat coat.

Inuyasha huffed then tooked off to get to the party to help set up.

&&&&&&&&&

(At the party)

"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed as Inuyasha hit the ground and held his hand out to help her off his back.

"Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome said as she got off.

Sango looked over a Miroku and waved him over. "Miroku, why did Inuyasha do that?" Sango whispered to Sango. "I don't know… maybe he is questioning himself."

Inuyasha looked toward them and gave them a evil glare.

"Shippo you haven't caused Sango and Miroku problems have you?" Kagome asked as she picked up the small fox with a streamser wrapped around his ear.

"No, I wouldn't… were are the twins. I thought they would be here for the main event?" Shippo began to ask.

"They are taking a nap, but before the party they will be ready to go." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. He was leaning against the god tree, having the wind whip his white locks around. '_He is so cute'_ Kagome thought as she stared at him.

"Kagome…"

"Huh, what?" Kagome asked as she turned around to see Sango next to her.

"Kagome, I was calling your name for ever. What are you doing? The party is going to start soon and I know you just put the babies to bed, but it is almost time." Kagome gave a little sigh as she got up.

"Then, I will get Inuyasha and we will go and retreave them." Kagome said as she got up.

&&&&&&&

(by the tree)

Inuyasha was starring off into the distance. _'Is this how my dad felt when he had me as a son?Did he feel this complete when he had my mother? Kagome makes me so happy and now we have to kids that are ours… how am I so lucky?' _Inuyasha asked himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Kagome had walkin up and stood next to him.

"Inuyasha, dear, it's almost time… we need to get the twins." Kagome said as she tugged on Inuyasha.

" I am going. You are staying here. You shouldn't be traveling so much."

"But, Inuyasha… I want to be with you," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Kagome did you think about how you are goingto carry them and hold onto me? I will have an easier time carring them alone." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the air. "Also you have to watch that monk… he may not be trusted." Inuyasha said as he headed to the hut.

&&&&&&&&

(When Inuyasha got to the hut.)

'I should have let her come. I love her…but I think there is something wrong. I don't need to worried Kagome. The hanyou are ours, but if something happens she will blaim herself' Inuyasha thought as he headed into the hut.

Inuyasha walked up the the make shift crib and looked down at the twins.

"You two were suppose to be asleep. You guys are sneeaky… just like her." Inuyasha said as he thought about Kagome.

"Come on Bitenshi and _Erio" Inuyasha said as he lifted both twins out of the bed. "Time for your big performance as Kagome put it."_

_&&&&&&&&_

_(Back at the party.)_

_"Kagome, I thought you would go with Inuyasha." Sango said as she put out some food for the party._

_"Inuyasha said it would be easier if he got both and I didn't come along… and that I need my rest." _

_"Well you have been worn out with the babies. Even Inuyasha is getting tired. Maybe Miroku and I should take them for a night. So you to can get a good night sleep." Sango said as she turned to face Kagome._

_"That or so they can have an adult only night." Miroku commented as he heard the tail end of the conversation._

_"Get your hand off me you lecher; I may love you, but I don't have to deal with this kind of treatment." Sango said as she slapped Miroku. _

_"You know she will not take that treatment when you are married." Inuyasha said as he landed gracefully on the ground._

_"When we get married it will be the first time it will make sense since he started being a Monk" Sango said as she looked at the fiancé._

_"Miroku will not be a monk, no more after he is wed." _Totosai said as he rode up on his cow.

"What, what do you mean old man." Inuyasha said as he handed Bitenshi and _Eri to Kagome._

_"You couldn't have forgotten that a Monk can not stay a monk if he is not pure." Totosai said as he got off his cow._

"Miroku, how could you not remind me? You give everything up that you once had before?" Sango asked as a tear rolled down her face.

"Dear, it doesn't matter as long as I have you." Miroku said as he rose his hand to run along Sango's face.

"Miroku, I love you."

"Sango, I love you too and you mean the world to me."

"AWWWWW!!!" Kagome said as she leaned up to Inuyasha.

"Remind you of anyone Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she leaned up to him.

&&&&&&&&&&

(Author notes)

I know I haven't written in a long time and I am sorry. My Grandfather has been having heart problems so I have been spending as much time as I can with him. Thanks for reading and now here for your enjoyment…TO GIVE THANX!

P.S.

FF won by an outstanding number way to go!

Anime: Now I am going to hold out for at least 15 this time...

Thanks for the help:

Akire (FF)- I am sorry that name for the child was given to me and I loved it… and now it is a bit to late to change it. I am sorry that is was such a big mistake. Yet, thank you for bringing it up and I will try to research it better the next time, because if I change the kids name now… it might cause problems in the future. Thank you. (I love that song… It's a mommy and me moment and if I didn't put it in it would mean that it's not my story. So cool though I have another connection with my readers!)

Thank you for reading:

FF:

Sango-CatKilala

WolfKeeper989

Sailor Kenshin

dragon girl

Inuyasha-454

Danno123

¢¾Milly-Chan¢¾ (I know long names… Sorry)

wkagome

sesshomaru-luver

Cute Miko (x3) (so do I and no hard feelings I wanted that kind of reaction… just not to that point :)!)

Sakura234

Anime:

Iceis(x3) (I am better now…sorry it took so long ;( !)

**isame**

WS

Akuryou (not logged in)(x2) It's okay… my mom is like that too!

**Kegome**

Demonhottie (I have been thinking about writing my own, but I am nerves!)

Unknown:

LadyKahnah26

To people I can't answer their questions at this time, but I love hearing from:

FF:

InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov


	39. A surprise for Kagome

Disclaimer: I own one man and sad to say it is not Inuyasha.

Dedicated to: Iceis

Chapter 39

A surprise for Kagome

_Totosai came over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "So, how is my precious Tetsusaiga? Not weeping because of the ill treatment… or is it that you are still so weak I should take it back?" _

_ "If you dare touch Tetsusaiga you will be cut in half." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. _

_ "Huh, where am I? Kagome, Inuyasha you had kids… I didn't remember." Totosai said trying to change the subject. "Wow, they look very strong. I bet you father would be proud of you Inuyasha." But, before Inuyasha could respond Sesshomaru came between them. "Father might have been proud, but… he is still a disgrace to the family. Yet, for us to keep our family name I must let this go on." Sesshomaru then thought… 'Since I lost my true love to Inuyasha. That makes me no better then my father who fell in love with a mortal. So did I. So did I'_

_"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Rin I haven't seen her yet?" Kagome asked as she handed Erio to Inuyasha._

_ "She is with Yura… they will be coming later." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Kagome. "You chose wisely at the names for the hanyou's." Sesshomaru said as he walked away to get away from her scent, she smelt to much like his bother it made his stomach flip._

_ "Inuyasha, how did he know the twins names?" Kagome asked as she turned back to her mate. _

_ "How the hell am I supposed to know? You guys invited him, I didn't." Inuyasha answered back as he leaned down to look at _Bitenshi. Inuyasha noticed a little dot that wasn't on Bitenshi before. He grabed at it with his index finger and thumb. "Myoga, if you dare suck her blood again I will squash you… or even Erio for that matter." Inuyasha said as he noticed that Myoga was a bit bigger then before. "No, sir I wouldn't dream of it, even though they taste so much like you and Kagome." Myoga said as he looked over at Kagome.

"Hey, Mutt face talken to your fleas? Why didn't Kagome come with me I do not understand… I have to be better off, even though I was already married." Kouga said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha let out a low growl which was soon followed by another growl that came from Inuyasha's arms.

"Wow, Mutt face no need to get your guard dog on me. I do have a woman, and lucky for you I don't two-time." Kouga said as Ayame came up next to him. Inuyasha let out a low gowl again. "Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said through her teeth.

"Kagome, what cute twins you have! I wish we would be getting some of our own." Ayame said as she elbowed Kouga in the stomach.

"Ha! She wants some why don't you give her a pup. I am ahead of you dog-shit…" Inuysaha said with a laugh.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.. "Be polite!" 'I wish I could sit him, but he has Erio I don't want him to get hurt.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha tried to hold back a snicker.

"Hey, lets open Presents!" Shippo screamed as he bounced ontop of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That's a great idea! Why don't you get the group together and we will start." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha away from the fight he was going to start.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At the presents)

Kagome placed the babies on the soft ground with her sleeping bag keeping them safe and they waited as Keade decided to pass the gifts one by one."To: Kagome and Inuyasha, From: Jijenji." Kaede read to the group that was surrounding the newly wed and their pups. Kagome slowly unwrapped the large item and pulled it out. "Oh my!" Kagome screamed as she pulled out a gigantic medicine carved box. Full of all the medicine that is needed for the newborns. "Thank you Jijenji." Kagome said as she gave him a small hug.

"Here ye go, Inuyasha… This is from Sango and Miroku." Kaede said as she handed the gift for Inuyasha to unwrap. Instead of just taking it slowly he ripped though the wrapping. And he pulled out a bundle of baby diapers. "Sure, old Hag give Kagome the fun one and I get…"

"And you get the one that is needed more then anything." Kagome said as she finished his sentence. "Thank you Miroku and Sango."

"Since ye didn't like opening a much needed item here open this one." Kaede said as she passed the next one to him. "This one is from Kouga and Ayame."

"No, I don't trust that dog sh---. That mangy wolf." Inuyasha said as he passed it to Kagome.

Kagome unwrapped it and found inside a collection of pelts to use for blankets and a babies bottle. "Wow, thank you." Kagome said as she gave a smile to the leaders of the wolf clan.

"Kagome, the village people and myself would like you to finally have your own place. It is near the village, but you will still be able to see the gods tree from ye place." Kaede said as she pointed to a little hut on a nearby hill.

"Thank you, everyone. This is perfect." Kagome said as she held Inuyashas hand.

"Sorry we were late." Yura said as she carried Rin next to her. "Rin got tired so, I carried her, the rest of the way. Oh, here Sesshomaru left this at the castle." Yura said as she passed Kagome the last present.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and started to unwrap it. Kagome pulled out a bulky crib. It was made with dark brown wood and on one side it had Keneriotokomae name on one side of the bed and Bitenshi, behind their names was a design. It had large symbbol, writing in a forien language. "Lord Sesshomaru… what is this behind the names?" Kagome asked as she stared at the breath taking crib.

"Kagome, that is your mates crest." He replied.

"I have a crest? What does it say?' Inuyasha asked as he studied it.

"It's in youkai, saying 'one who is destended…"

" 'to change the world.' " Inuyasha said finishing Sesshomarus sentence. " I remember mother telling me that, I never knew that is my name in youkai. How did you get this information. I didn't even remember it till now.. So hw did you know that was my crest?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, unlike you I am not a idiot." Sesshomaru replied giving Inuyasha a cold stare.

"Now boys calm down. There is no reason to be doing this. Today is about Bitenshi and Erio." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha toward her. "Inuyasha why don't we put the pups to bed. Now that we have a real place for them to sleep… with all these lovely blankets." Kagome said as she picked up one of the pups. "come on Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she tried to pull Inuyasha away from his brother.

"Kagome, I am not going all the way back to the hut.., not now." Inuyasha growled as He followed Kagome.

"We could put them in our own house and if I take Bitenshi and Eiro, you can carry the crib." Kagome said with a smile.

"Fine…" Inuyasha huffed the picked up the crib and started to walk off.

'Wow, he is still as sexy as he was carring my bike… he hasn't changed a bit.'

"Kagome, are you coming…"

"Oh, yeah. We will be right back… babies sleep calls." Kagome said as she followed Inuyasha.

"Next time Kagome, you might want to close that gap a fly could have flown in." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Well, if you weren't so sexy… we wouldn't have this problem." Kagome said as Inuyasha opened the door and put the crib down. (I wasn't sure how to put that… Sorry) "Inuyasha, look at this place it is like a castle… it is beautiful. What do you think?"

"It is not beautiful, because that word is only reserved for my mate." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome next to him and gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"The kids room is on the right and ours are on the left in the back of the house."

"But, why are we so far back?"

"Because someone has been known to be a very loud screamer at night." Inuyasha said with a devilish grin. Kagome started to blush and tried to cover her face.

"Wait… how did you know where the kids room was?"

"I kinda helped make this. That is why we haven't been near the god tree. Lets put the kids to bed… it is time for them to go to sleep and we need to get back before Sesshomaru starts a fight." Inuyasha said as he picked up the crib again and headed toward the bedroom.

Kagome once again stared at here Hulk. 'If he only knew how I felt when he did that.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, come on. I don't need you staring at me all day."

&&&&&&&&&&

(Back at the party.)

"Kagome how did you like the place?" One of the village children asked. Kagome bent down to his level and gave him a big hug…"I love it" she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The little boy ran off with a smile on his face.

'Now is the time I can strike.' When the shrowded person heard the conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Arthor notes)

Well I was hoping more people would review, but hen I also have to remember that FF didn't send out the e-mail… tears. Anyways… My grandfather is doing better, it looks like he will make it for anotheryear. (Crosses fingers) Thank you to all the people that wished me luck, that showed me you guys real care. I love you all. So, for those people that worried I am putting up my next chapter. Thank you again!

To give all the thanks:

AS:

sullicn

NIKKIE

Kegome

Iceis (I am sorry for your loss… and I am glad that you have be able to keep going. When my other Grandfather died, heart attack as well, I never acted the same for a long while. I still cry. But thank you for telling me you story I feel as though I am not alone.)

isame

FF:

Smiles1022

dOG-GIRL (x2) (I hope you kept reading… you would love the chapters after that)

Milly-Chan (I love all my readers)

Freestyle


	40. Stay in your own room

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha in box cover form only….

Chapter 40

Stay in your own room

Slowly she snuck into Kagome and Inuyashas' house. "Finally I am freed from that gathering! I thought they would notice if I hadn't left then." She whispered as she entered the children's bedroom. "This is such a happy room. We must take you out of here… you two don't belong in a room, because what your parents have done to me." She slowly leaned down to touch Bintesti. Yet, as the women leaned over the railling a red barreir appeared. "They thought that could stop me! HA! I am more powerful then this piece of garbage." She said out loud, but before she could get an arm around Bintesti she was shot across the room and hit the far wall.

"You are so stupid to think that I would allow you to take her children." Sesshomura said as he came in from the hall way. "Yura, I love you, but this has gone far enough.You already notice that they are far more powerful then you ever wanted them to be."

Yura huffed and left turned to leave. "Yura, if you do this again, Inuyasha will know. I will cover you this last time, but that is it."

Sesshomaru looked over at his niece and nephew. He stared down at them and thought to himself. 'You were suppose to be mine…' Slowly he lowered an arm down and picked up Erio. He felt the childs warmness in his hands, "Stupid mortal, why did I have to like someone like you?" Sesshomaru asked and got frustraited when no answer appeared, he placed Erio back with his sister and walked out the overly cheerful room feeling even more anger for his brother then ever before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At the party)

"Kagome, you seemed to be the reasonable one." Totosai said as he pulled her away from the party.

"What do you want this time?" She asked.

"Promise you will wear this for as long as your pups are under your protection." Totosai said as he placed it over her head.

"Totosai, I don't understand…" Kagome said as she lifted the pendent.

"If you take this off, you will not know if your pups are safe." Totosai replied then disappeared on his cow.

Kagome lifted the pendent to her face so she could see it. It looked a bit funny. I had a seal much like the one on the babies crib, but around the crescent there was a protective case that had a red liquid that sloshed this way and that as Kagome moved it back and fourth to see the seal better. Kagome looked up and could sense that Inuyasha was near and placed the vile under her shirt.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around Kagomes body. "Yes dear, I am just surprised that you didn't try to attack your brother." Kagome said as she turned around in his arms. "I was going to, but you never let me get close to him… I wanted to show him that Tetsusaiga was everything he thought it would be and more." Inuyasha said with a slight smile and was followed by a soft press of his lips on her forehead. "Kagome….Kagome…." Shippo started to scream. "Kagome, where are you?" Slowly Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and turned to find the little fax demon running straight for her. "Shippo!" Kagome screamed as he jumped into the air and landed into Kagomes arms. "Kagome where are my brother and sister?" Shippo asked as he gave Kagome a hug. Suddenly the little fox was gone from around Kagomes neck and was screamed. "Runt, don't do that to her…she is my mate... I don't care that you are a mere child… Kagome is mine and I know you used to snuggle up in her covers, but no more. She is sleeping with me now. So, either you use the bedroom that the villagers made in our home or sleep with Sango…those are your only two choices."

"There is a room for him too?" Kagome asked with a happy tone in her voice.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed and reached out for her.

"Yes, but that means the runt will be in his room, not ours…Do you understand what I am saying?" Inuyasha asked as he gripped Shippo's tail tighter then ever before.

"Inuyasha let him go." Kagome asked as she watched the scene ahead of her. Inuyasha let out a low growl that was suppose to serve as a warning to Kagome, but she didn't obey. "Kagome" Inuyasha growled out as she touched his arm.

"Inuyasha, please…I will talk to him…" Kagome whispered as she rubbed his arm with her fingers as she inched toward Shippo.

"Fine…" Inuyasha said as he dropped Shippo into Kagomes free hand. "But if the children cry tonight, you get to take care of them" Inuyasha said as he turned away from Kagome in a bit of a huff. Kagome let out a small laugh and held Shippo close to her heart.

"Kagome, is he telling the truth…I can't sleep with you again?"

"When you were with your parents did you sleep with them every night?" Kagome asked as she gave Shippo a light kiss on his forehead.

"Well no, but this is different… you are the one that has been protecting me." Shippo said as he stared up at his adopted mother.

"Shippo, I know your mother would always protect you. That is what mothers do… and you did hear Inuyasha, you have your own room and that means you get to decide what you want in it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Fine, but if I get scared you will be real close right?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course and I will even read you a bed time story before you go to bed." Kagome said as she looked down at Shippo with a big smile. "Now, why don't you go and play with Rin and Souten? They both seem very fond of you."

"Rin, I don't think so…I think she is fonder of someone else, and Souten tried to attack me… now I get pictures from her of us and I'm afraid of her." Shippo said with a worried face.

"You will be fine, and I have to go look for Inuyasha. You know how he pouts and I don't need him sulking all night." Kagome said and gave a wink toward Shippo.

&&&&&&&&&

(Authors notes)

A new year a new chapter… I hope everyone's New Year went great! I know let me guess, stop talking and start the next chapter, but before I go….

Winners of the most reviews is: FANFICTION (WAY TO GO!)

To give thanks to:

FF:

Cherryblossom1011, andrea, kagome-05, wkagome, aliv, yoyo person, WolfKeeper989, Lost Fairy, Milly-Chan,

AS:

immortaltears. wanderingsamurai, Iceis, sullicn, sullicn

And to your question it might be it might not be? We will let your mind wonder….

Am flattered by:

FF and AS:

crimson angelic eyes

Thanks for you ideas:

FF:

dom's-gurl


	41. warning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC but maybe for my b-day, my mom will bye them for me!

Dedicated to:

Iceis00, inuyasha fan1, you two are the reason why I updated... thanks for pushing me! Love ya… Flare

Chapter 41

Warning

"Enjoying your time alone?" Kagome asked as she looked up into the god tree. "Feh" was all that could be heard from the tall branches. "Did you set the runt straight?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at his mate. "I did, but now I have to read him bed time stories, so that means I get to bed later." Kagome said as she rubbed her foot into the dirt. "Feh, you would do that wouldn't you?" Inuyasha said in a grumble. "Inuyasha, come on… I always want to be around you." Inuyasha dropped down from the tree effortlessly and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Suddenly they were both back in the tree. "Let's stay here tonight…" Kagome said without thinking. "And what about the twins and your new promise?" Inuyasha asked. "Okay, maybe tomorrow… we could get Sango, or even better we could show the twins to mom… she would want to see her grandchildren." Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha. "And how would that get us back into the tree?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled Kagome closer to him. "Well, she will want to spend time with the babies and that means mommy and daddy can go out and play."

"Wait, What did you just say…." Inuyasha demanded. "That we could go out and play…" Kagome said in a worried tone. "Not that Kagome, did you just call me a dad?"

"I did… Is that okay?"

"I hate being called something that doesn't fit me… I am a beast, I don't have a caring nature."

"Inuyasha never say that… you do and that is why I love you…and I want our kids to call us mom and dad… not Inuyasha and Kagome."

&&&&&&&&&

(Back at the party)

Almost everyone had left since the main people were already gone, and never seemed to be coming back. Everyone paid their respects to the slayer and monk before they left all except Sesshomaru and Yura; they seemed to leave just after the party started, even though they were late getting there. As the last began to leave Kaede started to clean up. Luckily there wasn't much there, but what was there needed to be thrown away.

"Thank you Sango for inviting us. I just wish we could have paid our respects to Kagome and Inuyasha and saw the twins' one more time." Ayame said as se pulled Koga along. "I will tell them that you said that, knowing Kagome she will want to see the rest of the pack and thank you in person for the gifts, on if she can coax Inuyasha to go with her." Sango said with a smile. "I hope so, and I hope Koga will be able to behave himself. Always wanting to fight Inuyasha… Not good, but at least it's not for something he couldn't have anymore, now it's just pride." Ayame responded as she started to get her husband to get going. "Come on Koga, it's time to go, everyone else has left and we have a few thing to discuss." Koga breathed in and huffed. 'Thank god mutt face isn't here or he would be dieing laughing.' Koga thought as he and his mate ran off into the distance.

Sango was about to head off and help Kaede hen we felt a prick on her neck and slapped at it. "Myoga, I thought you were gone." Sango said as she held the squished demon in her hand. "Indeed, I wanted that to be the thought, but I needed to tell you something…"

"I thought you only dealt with Inuyasha and his affairs not everyone else's."

"So little respect for a flea? I guess so, but Sango... soon you will needed not to exterminate demons but to put the end in someone pain… You will have to succeed or you may lose more then you barged for… you will lose something that could cause an end to your life… If you do not achieve this task by the next full moon you will become one with the demons you killed… only a memory." Then suddenly the flea was gone… he seemed to disappear as if there was any kind of danger near.

"Myoga, where are you?" Sango screamed and started to look though the grass to find the little worry wart. "Myoga!" Sango screamed and started to get up, running into Miroku's strong chest. "Why are you calling for him, he left a long time ago, my sweet flower." Miroku said as he pulled Sango to a kiss, but this time she didn't kiss back. She was worried, 'the next full moon, I only have two weeks till then, what could it be that I need to do?' "Sango, are you ok?" Miroku asked letting Sango go from his arms. "I am fine, just I need to think about something that was told to me." Sango replied as she gave a light kiss onto Miroku's check. "Good night my love." Miroku replied as Sango started to walk away. "Good night my protector." She replied and turned away to enter the hut.

'If only I could tell her. If only she knew what I was thinking… Oh Sango what can I do? I need to be with you and if anything were to happen to you… and I lost you forever I would die!'

&&&&&&&&&

(Back in the tree)

"Inuyasha, we got to go. Shippo has to be worried and the twins need their dinner before they become as cranky as their father." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyashas nose.

"Feh, what makes me want to put you down now?" Inuyasha asked as he started to get up. "Because our babies need us… and after their feeding and a little story I am all yours…" Kagome said as she gave a small kiss on Inuyasha nose.

"Fine, but you are still taking care of the twins when they cry." Inuyasha said as they landed on the ground.

"Okay, also we will have to get up early… If we want that night alone…" Kagome said they headed to the new home, that was built just for them, on Inuyasha's land.

&&&&&&&

(notes)

I am so sorry this took so long… I have been trying to get this out but every time I started to write something came up. This week's crisis was a prom dress, of course it wasn't a crisis, but in my family it was since I am the only child and a girl… my family has been going crazy, but we finally got it. Flames will be this proms theme for me… maybe I could find a flame tie for him… That would be so ?'s:

inuyasha fan1 (x2) – sorry I love to know that I have such a great fan though… also, Sesshomaru is a bit confusing… he likes Kagome, but feels a bit weird going after her because she is going to taint his family line, but as we know, if he wants something he will try his hardest to get it… and that might be a problem later. Who knows how many chapters… right now I am thinking at least 10 more, but who knows?

Mikazuki-san- Thanks for your idea, but I am in love with Inu/Kag to much to let them go, but maybe later…

Wkagome- I liked the pic. I am glad I finally got to meet in a way one of my best readers, so in a way thank your dad… Also if you feel bad about your pic. Floating around, just wait till my dad gets on the comp. then it will be scary. Till later…

To give 1,000,000,000,000 thanks for CherryBlossom1011, WolfKeeper989, jp(your idea is interesting… hum… might work off Isamie

To those who can't Well once again I have to say sorry for your mistake of not going on… you aren't the brightest bulb in the box now are you? Oh, well your loss.


	42. Are we ready?

Don't own them sorry, only the twins are mine!

Chapter 42

Are we ready?

"Kagome the baby is crying" Inuyasha said as he rolled away from his mate.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned. "Hey, don't complain to me, we had a deal tonight." Inuyasha said as he snuggled up into his pillow.

"Feh" was Kagomes only reply, that made Inuyasha almost die laughing. 'Wow, she is turning into me.' Inuyasha thought as he watched his mate place her own silk robe that was given to her by one of the many villagers that came to pay respects to the new couple. 'I wonder how long it will take her to take care of both of them.' As he watched Kagome head out of the room he grabbed his pants and followed her.

He stopped in front of the twins' room and watched as Kagome struggled with keeping one of the demons asleep and the other prepared to eat. "Would you like some help?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped in front of the door. Kagome gave a weak smile then slowly nodded her head. "Your little girl is giving me too much hassle; she wants to be held while her brother needs to eat." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha came over and pick up his pup. "I guess she is like her mother, always wanting more attention." Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome was fuming and even worse she couldn't come up with a great come back, so she was going to settle with throwing a pillow at him, but as she rose her arm to throw it, Inuyasha warned her that he still had the child in his hands and to do that might hurt their daughter. "Fine then, but I will get you later." Kagome mumbled as she placed _Erio back into the cradle. "Inuyasha are you ready to head back to my time?' Kagome asked as she grabbed B_itenshi and raised her up into the air and Bitenshi let out a small yip of excitement.

Sango and Miroku

"Wow, it seems that we never see those two anynore." Sango said a bit in a tear as she heard Inuyasha a Kagomes names being brought up.

"Well, you can't blaim them… Kagome being pregnate and Inuyahsa always trying to protect her, it's amazing that we even hear from them… but Sango, when are we going to talk about our wedding? It's been months and we still have set a date, and I know you want Kagome to be here to help you, but you might just have to do it without her. "

"What! I can't… she is like a sister to me Miroku…"

"Sango, we will still invite her, it's just tht we can't on with our lives if we don't start there."

"I know, but…"

"No buts… We need to start thinking about at least a date…" Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Sango.

Sango gave a light pur like Kilala as acceptence to Mirkous push.

(Inuyasha and Kagome)

"Do you have everything?" Kagome asked as she was dressing her little pups.

"What do you think I am forgetting something?" "Inuyasha asked agerly. "IT'S NOT LIKE THEY HAVE 20 POUNDS OF THINGS TO CARRY."

"God, I am soory… I will met you at the well, since I have to take Shippo to Kaede."

"I am fine… I can stay here… it's not like I am a baby!" Shippo screamed as he tried to persuade Kagome to stay alone there at the home.

"No, you need some sort of supervision."Kagome said as she stqarted to walk out.

"Kagome……..Inuyasha…" Shippo all but whined.

"Kagome, I think the runt will be fine, it's not like he is 2 remember how old I was when I started to live on my own… Shippo needs this time to build up his stregths…" Inuyasha said then dropped to a whisper… "and it's not lke she isn't going to be here anyways.."

"Fine… Lets go then…" Kagome said as she started to head out. "Oh, Inuyasha did you grab the crib?"

"oh, Hell" Inuyasha said as he ran back to the babies room with a backpack and shoulder bag surrounding him.

"We will meet you there Hun" Kaogme called back as she started to walk off to her well.

(At the well)

"Wow, it took you enough time!" Kagome said as Inuyasha walked up.

"Feh" was all Inuysha could say as he thought about his talk with Shippo.

(FLASH BACK)

"Inuyasha, why did you do that?" Shippo asked in a lite voice.

"Runt, I did that so we could get going and nothing more…. Why should I do more.."

"Inuyasha, I am worried."

"I know, but you will do fine." Inuyasha said as he placed the crib down next to him.

"Remember, you are still close to the village and that nothing is going to come after you because this is my territory and that we are feared, a monk, and exterminater, a hanyou, and a miko all live in the same area… not good for invaders."

"Thank you Inuyasha…" Shippo said as Inuyasha started to get up.

"It's nothing…" Inuyasha said and ruffled Shippos hair as he walked out.

(Back to present.)

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…. Are you okay? You kinda zoned out." Kagome said as she threw a few soft items into the well.

"What is that for?" Inuyasha asked as she continued.

"Just in case…" Kagome said as she threw the last bit over.

"In case of what?"

"In case they cant get threw." Kagome said as she picked the twins up again.

"Kagome, don't worry, it will all work out… lets go" Inuyasha said as he picked up everything and got prepaired to jump in.

(Author notes)

Well another chapter done! Wow That was faster then normal. I hope it sounds okay, but the next chapter should be more interesting and after that one it will be dedicated to Sango and Miroku.. Fair warning. Okay, so what do you think will happen… will they be able to go threw with the twins or will they all be stopped or juist Kagome and Inuyasha will be able to go threw just wondering…(Same haunt with the reviews as before!)

To give thanks:

FF:

dancingirl3 (never had someone Im me like that before surprising, but cool)shanice darlington,OnizukaLover, inuyasha fan#1, ashleigh self,CherryBlossom1011, wkagome, Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1, Inu,inuyasha fan1, lady kjerston of the western (I have to too), AS:anonymous0321, bitenshi101, wanderingsamurai, shdwfox, CrystalB, Iceis (x3), lildevg, Ice (x2) WAY TO GO AS YOU WIN IN THE REVIEW DEPO! 


	43. Down the rabbit hole

Still don't own them, but maybe one day in the near future…. The near future… like now, or now, or now, okay maybe not the near future but someday.

Dedicated to: wanderingsamurai

"Down the rabbit hole"Chapter 4

"Kagome, just you can do it…"

"But what if the twins get hurt…"

"They won't trust me." Slowly Kagome fell down the well, holding her breath, praying that they would make it through. Begging that her life would be perfect they way it had always been that the twins would make it through and that Inuyasha would be safe… So, slowly she was accepted into the whirl wind of colors and pasted out.

!(In the well on the other side.)

"Kagome" Inuyasha tapped her check. "Kagome, mate wake up…" Kagome started to stir and Inuyasha brought her closer to his chest. "Kagome everything is okay, you must have blacked out… but everything is okay." Inuyasha said as he held her to his heart.

"Where are my pups?" Kagome almost demanded as she felt Inuyasha in her arms and not their children.

"Kagome they are fine… They are being watched over… just relax…" Slowly Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out of the well and out of the shed and flew into her bedroom. Slowly he placed his mate on the bed and watched her breath in the familiar smell and once again fall asleep.

Inuyasha sat and watched her breath in silence till a slight dinging sound came from her computer. He crept over to her computer and took a whiff to see if he sensed any danger from the item that seemed to give Kagome a lot of stress before she graduated ahead of her class. 'Whatever that meant' Inuyasha thought. But as he breathed in the air he began to cough... and he looked down at the desk. It's once rich maple color had a light grey tint to it. Inuyasha touched the desk and ran his fingers along it bumping into a raised item with a tail coming from it. All the sudden the box lit up in front of him.

"Oh damn, what did I do?" Inuyasha thought as he stumbled to get away from the computer. He landed on Kagomes bed which caused her to stir. 'Okay, time to get out of here.' Inuyasha thought as he headed out of the room.

'I might as well, go see her mom and get Kagome a cool glass of water.' Inuyasha headed down the stairs and heard Kagomes mother saying goodbye to some visitors.

"Bye, dear… be good, and I will see everyone soon..." Kagomes mother said as she waved goodbye and closed the door.

'Dear, isn't that what Kagomes mother calls Kagome?' Inuyasha thought to himself. "So, who was that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagomes mother turned around.

"Just some old friends came by to talk. So, when did you get back, and where is Kagome?"

"She passed out, and I am letting her sleep in her bed." Inuyasha replied as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh, can I have a glass of water for Kagome…" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the door frame. Soon, she came back with a glass of water and a little cup of egg noodles. "I figured you would be hungry. So the noodles are for you."

"Thank you, I think I am going to stay with Kagome till she wakes up…" Inuyasha said as he turned around.

"Wait…" Mrs. Higurashi all but yelled.

"What…" Inuyasha said and turned around and looked directly into her eyes and then bit his tongue for being so rude to Mrs. Higurashi. He should know better then to yell at the women who gave him his reason for living. "I mean, is there something else?"

"Uhhhh…. Uhhhhh…."

'She looks like she is trying to cover something up.' Inuyasha thought as he watched his mother-in-law squirm.

"Ummm, Here take these you might need them for your soup."

Inuyasha looked down at the bag she was handing to him. "What is this?" he asked.

"Crackers, now you better go up and see to Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as she pushed Inuyasha to the stairs. "I think she is waking up."

And with that said Inuyasha stormed up the stairs and Mrs. Higurashi took a breath.

'Wow, I just found out about this and was supposed to keep this a secret. Yet, just then I almost told him… Man, this is going to be harder then I thought.' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she leaned up against the wall near the stairs.

!(Authors notes)

I know long time no story, but this month has been hectic… fights though family and friends. SPRING BREAK… Computer hating me… but due to the nomination I got from wanderingsamurai for best romance I felt that I should write just for them… So, this chapter and the next chapter, which will be real sweet is dedicated to you… wanderingsamurai. Thank you.

To give thanks to:

AS (Anime Spiral)- wanderingsamurai, anonymous0321, shdwfo, wolfluva491 – I am working on your story, as you know… life is busy, but I will review when I get done! J, WS-thanks for the advertisement I need all I can get, anissawitch-thanks for the 2 reviews. also to terran4ever and InusGoodGirl for voting for me….

FF-Theamazingd, TheDarkAngel101, Shadow, Terra34, inuyasha fan #1, SaNgOSmOoChEs, lady kjerston of the western, wkagome, CherryBlossom1011 P.S. Depo- is department... I know I am weird. The winner this time is good job guys…


	44. Start of a perfect date…

Start of a perfect date…

Chapter 44

"Inuyasha where are my babies…" Kagome screamed as tears fell from her face.

"Mate I am sorry but they couldn't make it… It seems as though their bodies could not be accepted in this time..." Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome a glass of water.

"We have to go back and get them… I can't leave them… I need them…"

"Kagome… stop it…they are fine… Shippo is watching them and they are safe… please Kagome calm down…"

"but"

"No buts about it… I love you and I know you have been real stressed… Kagome we haven't even been able to talk… we haven't seen your mom in months and you are going crazy… Mate please relax and take another nap... if you don't stop fussing I am going to make sure you don't move from that bed and that is not meant to be a fun threat."

Kagome slowly lowered back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Kagome, if you move… I will know… now go back to sleep." Inuyasha said as he started to head down stairs.

! (Down stairs)

"Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?"

"She is fine… she is just worrying about the twins..."

"Oh, that is how Kagome is always worrying about other people."

"If you don't mind me asking who came over earlier today?"

"Well, they are just a few friends… and Ummmm….. we have know each other for years… and they come to check on me every once in awhile… this time they brought their kids.. they are so cute… they reminded me of their parents…"

"Did Kagome ever meet them?" Inuyasha asked. 'maybe she might have a picture of the people' Inuyasha thought.

"Well, I bet she has, but I can't be for sure she will remember them as they are now…" 'At least at this point she should only know them by name and by a few facial features.'

"Anyways, what are you two going to do, since the twins aren't here? I bet they are safe at home and I remember being a new mom and not being able to go out much…"

"Go out… you mean to the movies…"

"Well, I guess, but I thought you would do something more romantic…"

"Romantic?"

"Dreamy… at point in time that she will remember forever… how about this I will send Souta and you to get some proper clothes for tonight and I will set tonight up, along with getting Kagome a new dress… you two need to get out and I will have everything planned out by the time you get back."

'At least that will get him off the track and also make Kagome happier…." Kagomes mom thought as she called down Souta and headed to the phone book to get everything ready for the night.

(Shopping with Souta)

"Inuyasha, this doesn't take that long I know you hate shoes, but what you are doing tonight you will need shoes, and also you need to wear something that will take Kagomes breath away."

"I know for a fact that Kagome doesn't need to see me in clothes to take her breath away…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that?" Souta said with a smile.

"Nothing..." Inuyasha grumbled as he stepped out of the dressing room wearing a all black suit with a gold tie, but he still had the baseball cap covering his ears.

"Wow, Kagome will love, well everything but the cap… maybe we could find a new way to cover your ears…"

(Later after the "dress fiasco" when it was time to leave)

Inuyasha was all dressed up in his black suit and gold tie and Kagomes mother got Inuyashas ear to hide in his hair to the point where they were still out in the open, but they didn't look like ears, but instead like a few more spikes.

"Kagome dear, Inuyasha is waiting and so are we I want to see that dress on you and …" but before she could finish Kagome started to come down the stairs…

Her dress was a gold form fitting number with a low cut top. Her sleeves when past her fingers, but were parted at the elbow. Her hair was done up in a bun with at few strands left to curl out in back. Inuyasha looked at her and could stop smiling.

'She is mine… all mine' Inuyashas eyes streaked red real quick when he became so possessive over his loving mate.

Kagome smiled as she came down the stairs. Nothing was the same she even saw Inuyasha staring in awe, which almost made her giggle for joy. Slowly she descended the stairs and made her way to her main man.

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he led her out side where a white single horse drawn carriage waited them. Slowly Inuyasha lifted Kagome into the carriage and tipped his head toward his mother-in-law. As if it was a thank you.

"How did you do this?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha brought up a warm blanket to her chest and snuggle with her, having her lean over to his shoulder to relax.

"Well, I had a lot of help, but dear tonight is about you and me…" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagomes head.

&&&&&&&&

Okay, I know once again it took awhile.. but the next chapter is ready, butt I would like to get at least 5 reviews all together or you will have to wait till I get home from camp again… and that might be awhile when I feel like updating… I love you guys, but this is hard keeping this up without reviews….

LATER DAYS

I have a recommendation in mind if I can get the okay from them if not ol'well… so Antnio12 please write and tell me…


	45. Where did it all go wrong?

Chapter 45

Where did it all go wrong?

Kagome breathed in, taking the entire atmosphere in around her. 'How could we be doing this… our babies are home and we are out prancing around in a cart? I wish Inuyasha would understand that I just want them back. I hate it, knowing that they are my babies and I am not there to protect them… I know they are going to be small for a longer time then a human, but still I miss them… I should just tell Inuyasha and get this over… but if I do then everything that went to put tonight together would have gone to waste.'

But little did Kagome know that her mate was thinking the same things, wondering, why they left the twins at home and why are they not caring for their "young".

Slowly the horse drawn carriage pulled up in front on one of the most expensive bistros in all of Japan. Kagome sat in awe looking at the building. It was red with a gold trim and had brightly colored flowers along the main path.

Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha already out of the carriage and was holding his hand out to her. Kagome took his hand and he gave it a light kiss and he led her to the front doors, but before He could open the door Kagome leaned into him and ask him a question. "Inuyasha what has gotten into you…" but before she could finish Inuyasha gave her a kiss that took all those thoughts away. And he slowly led her in.

When they got to the front the restaurant the waiter almost seemed flustered to see them and disappeared into the back. So, Inuyasha and Kagome stood in silence till a small man came in and asked for the parties name… Inuyasha seemed to be lost in his own thoughts so when Kagome elbowed him in the ribs Inuyasha gave a little growl. Then he heard that the man was asking for their name and had a bit of an angry tone.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha growled toward him.

The small man seemed flustered after that and led them to a table in front of a tall glass window. Then he backed away bowing and rambling apologies. "What was up with him?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"You probably scared him and he backed down because of your rude attitude." Kagome mumbled, but Inuyasha still heard her, which made him grumble louder.

"Good evening Mr. Ganjou" said the waiter as he approached and unlike the last one he did not run away. "How can I be of service to you today?"

"Wait, how did you know my last name? I have never given it out…" Inuyasha stood up and glared daggers at the poor man.

"Inuyasha, we have been friends for years now… I should have known your name and Kagomes as well, so why shouldn't I talk to you with out respect. You have been coming here for a number of years and nothing has changed in the past, but why do you act so weird? You and Kagome own this place and gave me a job here, because I was down on my luck… why have you changed… and to that matter where are the twins… I know Shippo is off with his girlfriend no doubt, but you normally have the twins here to learn more respect…"

"What are you talking about; my twins have never been here…" Kagome broke in.

"Mrs. Ganjou… all of you were here yesterday, well except Shippo, he has been with his girlfriend so much I doubt we will ever get to see him again."

Kagome stood shocked at what she was hearing and was about to start arguing when Inuyasha started to get into a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha, I see you haven't changed much…" said a thick voice behind him.

Inuyasha recognized the voice before he turned…. "Sesshomaru, how did you get here?"

"Inuyasha lets step outside…" Was all that could be heard as he walked out the door, but stopped to talk to the waiter and the waiter nodded and Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and followed Sesshomaru out.

As the couple stepped outside Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru "What the Hell is going on?"

"You are as dumb as you look… you should know that we live through generations and that your mate, as much as I disapprove her being with you, will follow. And those bastards will follow."

"You already know I don't care for you and you insult my children…"

"No, it's true and why shouldn't I call them what they are?"

"Sesshomaru, you stand corrected, for my children are not bastards as you claim, because they have a father who married their mother… instead of disappearing." Then she turned and headed to get back into the carriage to be taken home.

"You are the bastard… and if I see you near Kagome or my runts I will kill you and that is not an empty threat." Inuyasha said as he walked away to join his wife.

"Inuyasha, you have never backed down from a fight…" with that Inuyasha turned around.

"I never had something that meant more to me then my life, so then the childish game would fill me, but now I have her and I will kill for her and our pups…" Inuyasha said as he continued is walk back to his mate.

&&&&&&&

Okay had to add confutation… but more is still to come… I will try to update one more time, but that is only if I get another 5 reviews if not, then forget about it I can wait 6 weeks how about you?


	46. Why are you here?

Chapter 46

Why are you here?

"That stupid half breed… doesn't he understand that he is a bigger target now. Yes he is surviving in the future for now, but with his attitude he won't make and that will make Kagome mine…" Sesshomaru mumbled as he walked back into the restaurant to finish up his meal.

(In the carriage)

"Inuyasha, did you really mean it… that I am worth you staying alive?"

"Yes" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome then snuggled into her protector and let out a big sigh. This caused Inuyasha to let go of some of his anger.

"Kagome, I am sorry for ruining our meal; if you don't mind… I will cook you something when we get home."

"Inuyasha, you can't cook."

"Humf… it's not like I ever offered to in the first place, before now. How do you think I survived so long when I was a boy without a mother?"

"I guess, I forgot…" Kagome mumbled again. Inuyasha started to stew again making Kagome feel uncomfortable all the way home. Not a word was spoken till they got to the shrine.

Then Inuyasha started to get more upset. Kagome had to ask… "What is wrong Inuyasha?"

"You will see… and if he lays a hand on you I swear… he shall die."

(With Shippo)

"Please stop crying, mom and dad will soon be back… we will be okay… Shhh… We will be okay"

Then Shippo heard a knock at the door and just about flew to it. As he opened the door he noticed who was standing there.

"Yura, what are you doing here?" Shippo asked as he opened it wider.

"I wanted to see if Inuyasha and Kagome needed any help…" was her short reply. "I thought as new parents they might need another set of hands.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but Inuyasha and Kagome are not here."

"That is too bad…" Yura said as she tried to keep the pleased tone from her voice. Then she heard one of the twin scream out loud. "It seems that you need some help."

"That would be great, but Lady Kaede will be here soon."

'Damn, I got to get this done before she comes…' Yura thought as the time went ticking by.

"Well, what if I keep you company till she come… I can help you out with the twins…"

"I guess that will be alright. She should be along any minute now." Slowly Yura followed Shippo into the little room. It was covered with toys and had Sesshomaru's large crib in the corner… with two very angry twins in it…

"Shippo, I am going to sit down in the rocking chair so you can pass one of the babies over to me…" Yura said as she got situated in the chair.

"Okay…" Shippo said as he grabbed Bitenshi and took her to Yura.

"Awe… isn't she precious, if you would like you can pass me Erio as well." Yura said as she rocked the baby. Shippo once again turned around and headed to get Erio and while he did that Yura pulled out a glass vile with a dark liquid in it… 'it's time to take care of you one and for all' Yura thought as she placed a finger on the babies voice box to stop the scream she was about to have, while Yura gave her a quick cut with one of her fine hairs.

(Back at Kagomes house.)

"Kagome, I have been so worried about you… your mother said that you have been doing better, but you have gone to live with your aunt. I didn't even know you had an aunt."

Hojo said as Kagome came to the door. He didn't even notice the man only two steps behind her. Hojo slowly raised Kagome up to him lips to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATE!" Inuyasha roared.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hissed.

"Mate! What do you mean mate… she might be a wife, but she wont be any means mate at her age."

"You runt… Kagome has a man and she has been taken for past months… she even has a couple babies… so if you would let go over her and step away, before I rip you to shreds." Inuyasha growled as he clicked his nails together and a flash of red appeared in his eyes.

"Please, Hojo… let me go." Kagome asked.

"No I will not. I will not let you go back to someone who is so abusive and who can lie so easily. I saw a picture of you a few months ago and you didn't even look pregnant… and if so you have enough respect to make sure you are married before you try to have kids." Hojo said as he placed Kagome behind him.

"Then, it's a fight you want… for you are holding my life in your hands, because she is the reason for me to continue living." Inuyasha said as he started to get purple lines on his face.

"Please let me go… you don't need to fight. Inuyasha is very protective…and.." but she was cut off but Hojo.

"He is not getting you. You don't need someone like him even if you are married to him." Hojo replied with a bit of anger.

&&&&&&&&

Great job on reviewing… I think it is so cool how many of you reviewed… okay I am going to try to update one more time before I leave, but if I do, you need to tell me should Hojo live? Of course to make that decision.. I will need 10 reviews… if not then I decided… also it might not get done till I get back, due to me going to cap and I feed off reviews.

Love ya though!

To give thanks to and answer questions:

Jewel Of Souls x9- thanks for catching my mistake, and I will try to fix it soon… I can't believe I didn't get that, but as you know I haven't been rereading so…

Shadow Dragon-It seems hard to understand, but Kagome and Inuyasha will live through a lot of generations… and they will make it to Kagomes present time.

Hearii- thanks for pointing that out… I didn't even notice my mistake till now.

To Thank for helping me move on with writing:

theamazingd, Carey, Francesca, toboe, Sara, TheDarkAngel101 X2


End file.
